


Gift

by annabaozi



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: 他不太清楚自己到底要做什么。





	1. Chapter 1

——你实在应该加入我们的。  
布里斯顿在他耳边说，嘴唇几乎触到他耳轮。霍布斯还没有醒。  
——Eteon有最先进的科技，你无法想象……所以你其实是给了我一件礼物。我决定还给你一件。  
布里斯顿的语气变得更加轻柔，像是情人的低语。  
——如果我们早些遇到他们，或许那个孩子就能活下来。现在我们可以有一个真正的孩子。  
那声音几乎已经听不到，但每一个字都通过神经完好地刻进他大脑。  
戴卡徳抬起头，发现自己手中多了一把上好膛的枪，他举起来对准布里斯顿。  
“我们离婚了，你还记得吗？”  
火药爆裂子弹出膛的巨大声响把他从梦中惊醒，戴卡徳坐起来，那几句该死的话仍然在脑海里回响，还有布里斯顿那张莫名带着点希冀的脸，都让他冷汗湿透脊背呼吸困难。  
身旁的美国人梦呓了几句睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地向他道早安：“起得真早啊，公主？”  
“滚。”他吐出一个惯用的回答，心底突然感到一阵厌倦。  
睡不着的戴卡徳下床去厨房，把鸡蛋磕进玻璃碗，金黄的蛋液晃动着散发出某种原始的气味，他开始头晕。  
哦，布里斯顿甚至能突破他的梦境让他在现实世界里感到恶心了，这绝对不是个好消息。  
戴卡徳手肘撑在流理台上，被迫仔细体会胃部肌肉的每一阵紧缩，每下都让他有点儿想吐。某种对世界的厌恶逐渐充满了他的大脑。  
可他本来不该这样的。戴卡徳给自己倒了一杯冰水，把腹中翻搅的感觉压下，听到美国警察先生起床的声音。他本该感到松一口气，毕竟他找回了海蒂还小小地拯救了一下欧文，甚至收获了一个意外的家庭。所以他自己也不太明白这种感觉是怎么回事。  
大概是布里斯顿的问题。卢克问过他布里斯顿说过什么，但他又有什么好回答？那些事本该落入记忆的最底层永远不见天日，实际上他就是那么做的，如果不是布里斯顿死而复生，他根本不会想起那个早该死去的人。  
“我真的很惊讶你会选择跟他结婚。虽然我知道你总会迈出这一步，但不是跟他。”欧文当初这么评价他年轻时那个草率的决定，他弟弟那张漂亮的脸上满是不赞同，“我希望你幸福，真的，不过我对这事儿不太看好。”  
“你不来捣乱我就很满意了。”戴卡徳说，“如果你哥哥对你的私生活视而不见，那你也应该给予同样的回报。”  
年轻的欧文摇摇头，深不见底的绿眼睛里满是怜悯，让戴卡徳分外恼火。  
现在回想起来，欧文当初一定看出了布里斯顿有些问题，这很正常，疯子才能一眼看穿隐藏的疯子。但欧文比那个死掉的人聪明得多。弟弟的神情开始在戴卡徳脑海里浮现，他呻吟一声捂住脸。  
霍布斯走进厨房，拉开冰箱门熟练地开始打鸡蛋。鸡蛋们一个一个掉落进杯子，声音啪嗒啪嗒地传入戴卡徳耳中，然后是美国人把鸡蛋喝掉的声音。戴卡徳又喝了一口冰水，感觉冰凉的液体顺着喉咙流动下去。  
“我以为你在做饭。”卢克站到他身后一手搂住腰亲了他一下，手指敲一下那杯冰水，“你不舒服吗？”  
美国人宽阔的肩膀笼罩住他，几乎挡住大半阳光，不过他男友身上传来的热力稍微驱赶走了一些胃部的痉挛，那股让人愉快的味道让人想起阳光和泛着泡沫的啤酒。戴卡徳想要更进一步，把那些烦人的梦从身上抖落下去，把那些过往的秘密碾成齑粉。  
卢克显然发现了他微微颤抖的肌肉，“呃……虽然我不经常这么问因为答案显而易见，不过，你还好么？”  
不太好，但戴卡徳并非犹豫不决之辈。他攀住霍布斯的肩膀踮起脚给了他一个晨间吻，远超标准的那种。他右手伸下去握住宽松睡裤里那根壮硕的茎体，评价似的捏了捏。他颈后的腺体兴奋起来让他浑身泛起一阵下流的颤抖。霍布斯配合地将他托上流理台，发现他腿间的湿润时挑了挑眉毛。  
“喔，这可真是个意料之外的大惊喜啊。”卢克没穿多少布料的身体贴到他身上，手指隔着丝绸睡衣揉他胸膛，那里泛起某种奇异的酸软。“我记得你还没吃早饭。”  
“你一定要说这么多废话吗？”戴卡徳蹬掉碍事的衣物，一只脚踩在男友肩膀上，性欲猛烈地朝他袭来，以不可阻挡之势把他拉进渴求当中，他现在就要，最好能洗刷干净一切午夜交替之间的梦境。  
美国人做了个无可奈何的表情，扶着下身涨挺的性器凑到他已经在不断分泌液体的穴口，同时扯住他精瘦的腰身往下一拉，狠狠撞进了那条紧窄的甬道。  
“……！”戴卡徳一点声音都没发出，一口气闷在胸口，他用尽全力深深呼吸才调整过来不至于晕了头，随即他的腿勾住卢克的腰。  
“你可是吃过早饭了。”他说。  
话音刚落，体内那根硕大的柱体便开始在他身体里迅速有力地进出，坚硬圆钝的头部狠狠刮过甬道里每道敏感的皱褶，再撞击深处那块颤抖不已的软肉，挤出更多的液体溢出穴口滴落到地板上。戴卡徳被撞得在光滑台面上滑动，他仰头看向天花板，顶灯似乎都开始旋转。  
是的，就是这样，这种完全的填充和满足，至少能有那么一会儿把他脑子里那些不该有的念头挤出去。他能描绘出那根大东西的形状和上头的筋脉，用力收缩着甬道把它吞进去更深。  
他侧过头，看到那杯水里的液面在不断晃动。无尽快感从肉穴深处涌向全身，像某种成熟果实爆开溢出汁水，戴卡徳能闻到自己身上略带苦涩的红茶和新枝的味道逐渐占满了整个空间，甚至把Alpha原本的味道压制住了。他抚上小腹，试图稍微缓解一下内里不断的抽搐感，他就要到了，只要再一下——  
再一下就好。  
卢克俯到他身上，赤裸胸膛布满汗水，滴落下来沾湿了睡衣。然后卢克再度用力向内顶了一次，内里肌肉下意识地收缩紧紧含住Alpha的阴茎。随即戴卡徳感觉微凉的精液涌出来灌满了自己的甬道。  
现在他躺在厨房流理台上，浑身发软，用全身力气才朝卢克·霍布斯抬起一条手臂。他感觉一行眼泪顺着眼角滑下，但他懒得擦。这其实很不寻常，因为他们的性事结束后戴卡徳通常连共浴都会拒绝。  
卢克拉住他伸过去的手把他扶起来坐着，戴卡徳差点一头栽进男友怀里，额头顶住美国人肩膀才稳住自己。不断有液体从身下那个还没完全合拢的穴口滴落，顺着大腿根往下流，让他想要去泡个热水澡，但他的大脑几乎已经没法指挥身体了。  
“我猜你还是需要早餐。”卢克在他耳边说，顺便吻了吻他，“往常你不会体力消耗得这么快。”  
或许吧。但戴卡徳还是没有任何早餐的胃口，他靠在男友宽阔健硕的胸膛上，盯着玻璃碗里还浮着几个小小气泡的金黄蛋液，伸长胳膊把那只可怜的玻璃碗从大理石台上拨了下去。  
小碗四分五裂，蛋液溅了一地。然后他终于感到了某种满足。卢克摇摇头，把他抱起来扛上肩膀。  
清洗完毕被放到卧室大床上时戴卡徳已经快要完全睡着，他能听到卢克忙碌的声音，但他连眼皮都不想抬一下。他的身体陷进床铺，感觉自己落入一大团白云，浑身的肌肉完全放松下来，身体轻飘飘地完全脱离清醒的神志。  
卢克在摇晃他。  
“我要跟你说件事但我们刚才干了点儿别的所以我忘了……昨晚我接到要我提前结束假期的消息，我需要回美国一趟。”美国人凑在他耳边一边说话按住他肩头抚摸，“我很抱歉，但这是急事，我会尽快回来。”  
其实戴卡徳听得很清楚，但那些字句就像是被硬塞进他大脑里，神经系统完全袖手旁观不乐意处理，所以他过了好一阵才完全明白这几句话是什么意思。  
“……嗯哼。”他发出一个细小的鼻音，然后感觉卢克不安地跟他亲昵了一会儿，从床上离开了。  
他迅速地沉进无梦的睡乡，黑暗涌上来淹没了他。那片黑暗里什么都没有，没有布里斯顿也没有那些可笑的过往。

一觉醒来已经是下午，戴卡徳难以置信地盯着床头电子闹钟上巨大的数字看了一会儿，才明白自己睡了多长时间。自从十八岁之后他再也没连续睡过这么长时间，即便是萨摩亚事件结束之后也没有。  
卢克已经离开，少得可怜的行李让人几乎看不出他带走了什么。戴卡徳走进浴室想让自己清醒一下，眼角余光瞥到美国人没带走的牙刷和剃须刀。卢克的毛巾还挂在架子上，还带着鲜艳小鸭子图案——卢克声称是萨曼莎给自己挑的，它们像卢克本人一样占据戴卡徳的家的一部分，而且这部分还在逐渐扩大。  
冰冷的凉水扑到脸上让他稍微清醒了一点儿，戴卡徳晃晃脑袋，擦干净脸准备给自己做一顿……午餐？大概吧，通常在家时他不会这么不规律地进食，不过这他这会儿确实饿了。  
厨房的地板已经清理干净，戴卡徳拉开橱柜找出一只新的玻璃碗，准备继续早上夭折的那顿饭，他现在仍然觉得腰酸腿软，实在没什么心情做复杂的东西喂饱自己。  
黄油在平底锅里融化，发出一种略显油腻的香味，戴卡徳轻轻摇晃着锅子把蛋液倒下去，看着它在锅里迅速摊平展开被锅底加热，顺着铲子的动作卷起，微微焦黄的表面把香气包裹住。  
戴卡徳握住胡椒瓶，拧动第一下时那种熟悉的痉挛再度袭来。他扔掉手里的瓶子冲进浴室，趴到水池边开始干呕。  
空空如也的胃部没让他吐出多少东西，但胃酸还是让他的喉咙灼烧得难受。刚刚清醒过来的的头脑再度陷入混乱，太阳穴突突跳动着提醒他身体确实出了点问题，而且跟夜里的噩梦关系不大。  
他不打算去医院，就算有能骗过所有检验系统的身份证明，还是避免留下记录的好。况且肠胃病是很常见的事，楼下不远处就有间药房，里面那位年轻药剂师总会朝卢克微笑。戴卡徳套上风衣，慢悠悠地下了楼。  
他随便地往小筐里扔了几盒药，经过某个货架时停下脚步。  
一个念头在他脑海里闪过，带着古怪的彩色气泡和甜蜜的糖果味道，让他联想起萨曼莎可爱的笑脸，以及童年时和欧文海蒂一起跑过的那条小巷，夕阳落山前的余晖斜照在墙上。  
他把那个盒子攥在手里。

戴卡徳躺在一张诊疗床上，感觉它有点儿冰凉。身旁的医生正小心翼翼地摆弄着仪器，抱怨自己在这方面不太熟练。  
这是卢克离开后第八天——小无名氏委婉地向英国人表达了霍布斯警官必须暂时失联的歉意，意外地收获了戴卡徳的沉默而不是咒骂。于是他没再试图联系对方，反正卢克结束任务后总会打电话回来。  
那根小东西上鲜红的两道杠证实了戴卡徳的猜想，一个很久都没出现在他心里的可能性。他现在又有一个孩子了，一个暂时还要居住在他身体里，前途未卜的孩子。于是那些莫名的情欲和不适都有了答案，他只能来找伦敦地下社会的某位熟人，以便在躲开正规医院的同时好好检查身体，毕竟他不清楚过去那段时间可能对这个孩子造成什么影响。  
“你可以休息一会儿。”约翰略带抱歉地说，“还要几分钟我才能把这玩意弄好……我真的很久没用过它了。”  
诊所的灯有些晃眼，戴卡徳闭上眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤了颤。  
“你认真的吗，哥哥？”欧文的头发长长了一点，从SAS退出后他看起来更像个浪荡的富家公子。“你要跟这个人生孩子？你都不知道海蒂给我打电话时有多惊讶，好像你突然打算加入美国籍似的。”  
“我猜即便在你的世界里，结婚之后生个孩子也不算是特立独行的事。”戴卡徳的心情很好，他搅动着杯子里的热牛奶，对弟弟笑了笑。  
欧文不置可否，双臂一撑轻盈地跳到桌子上坐下，摇晃着低头看向哥哥，“你的确是这种人。”  
“哪种人？”戴卡徳把牛奶捧在手里，让它的温度穿过杯子好温暖发冷的掌心。  
“布里斯顿会选择的那种人，最终会跟他回家过日子的人。”欧文微笑着露出跟哥哥相似的虎牙，“他应该没跟你说过我曾经试图勾引他的事。”  
戴卡徳脸上的笑容消失了，“你说什么？”  
“哦，你不要误会，哥哥……”欧文眨了眨他的绿眼睛，“我对他本人兴趣不大，我只对你感兴趣。不过他还算是个性感的Alpha，所以我想尝尝你的口味。”他一把抓住戴卡徳的手腕，阻止哥哥打自己的冲动。  
“别激动，对孩子不好——我向他保证不会告诉你偷情的事，哦老天啊我都快脱光了，”欧文灵巧地翻了翻眼睛，“但他还是拒绝了我。”  
“或许他觉得你是在替我试探他，又或者他知道这件事会怎样收场。”戴卡徳狠狠瞪着弟弟，杯里的牛奶突然让他想吐。  
“不，我亲爱的哥哥，不是这么回事。”欧文握住他的手亲吻着，那双绿宝石一样的眼眸再次被怜悯充满，在温暖的灯底下闪闪发光，“他根本无动于衷，一点点动心的意思都没有，你知道，就是Alpha们难以掩饰性欲的时刻……我差点就以为我真的毫无魅力。  
“但我马上就明白他绝对不会选择我，哪怕是为了春风一度也不会，他只会对你这样的人动心，就是那种，真的会跟他一起生活的人。”欧文最后重重地吻了他手指一下，发出一个响亮的“啵”，“我希望你们幸福，真的。”  
然而他们并没有。他最终失去了他们的孩子，也失去了那段短暂的婚姻。  
“好了。”约翰转过身摇摇他胳膊，“你还好吧？我们可以开始了。”  
不好，一点都不好，明明这是他被控叛国之后最接近幸福的时刻，但那些回忆把他网住了。  
冰凉的凝胶被涂到腹部，约翰把仪器贴上去，调整着显示屏直到图像变得清晰，他侧头看过去，黑白的图像不断变化着让他看不清楚。  
医生皱着眉头看了一会儿。这十几秒钟被无限拉长，戴卡徳开始有些呼吸困难。  
“看起来……没什么问题。我是说，以我三十年的行医经验和资格证做担保，这孩子目前状况很好。”约翰收回仪器，递给他几张纸巾，“但过段时间你还是得去正经医院检查的，你知道吧？”  
戴卡徳坐起来，含糊地答应了一声，从床上滑下来。医生没收他钱，权作是对他的祝贺。伦敦的秋天已经到了，尽管一年四季都常常阴冷灰暗，但一阵秋风还是让他感觉到渗入骨缝的寒意。  
镜子里的他看起来身形如常，只有仔细打量才能看出腰腹处些微的变化。但他知道一切都要从此不一样。这感觉很奇怪，跟之前那次完全不一样，戴卡徳想也许是因为自己老了。跟旁人——比如丝毫不了解他的小无名氏——想象的不同，他其实并不排斥跟一个Alpha结合，这不过是天性使然，当然要是那个Alpha变成绊脚石就是另外一回事了。  
不知道是出于对童年照顾弟弟妹妹的留恋还是因为对普通家庭生活的向往，上一次他心里充满了单纯的愉快和期待，并且毫无道理地认为自己能处理好接下来将要发生的事情。布里斯顿显然也曾那么想过，毕竟暂时或者永远退役的特工并不少见。  
不过他们的孩子没能等到那一天。那件事大概是后来布里斯顿叛变的理由之一，戴卡徳闭上眼睛，很久没有纠缠过他的往事再次浮现。现在的他再也找不到当初的感觉，即便现在他的生活比那时要好得多。他只是感到慌乱和不安，仿佛能清晰地预感到未来有不幸在等待着他，就在他已经不再对家庭抱有希望的时候。  
戴卡徳躺在床上，手掌按在小腹上试图找出一点点隆起，不过那里暂时还没有什么迹象。他看着窗外的天色一点点变暗，日光缓慢地在窗棂上移动直到完全消失不见，秋夜的月亮爬上来，房间里的黑暗将他淹没。  
他突然发现自己没怎么想起过卢克，而现在他需要那个美国大块头，需要他驱散某些陈旧的梦境。如果没有那个Alpha，那他需要些别的。  
黑暗中手机闪烁了几次，最终他还是没能联系上欧文。


	2. Chapter 2

“呃，肖先生……霍布斯警官大概还需要一段时间才能回来。”小无名氏语无伦次地在话筒里跟戴卡徳解释，语气里充满猜测和试探，“他的小队会定期汇报，所以你不用担心。我想最近你们也没什么要合作的任务？”  
他不知道小无名氏对他们的关系了解多少，但他猜那个乐于分享又对自己生活充满自豪的美国人至少得跟老朋友说点儿什么，多半还得添加些夸张的表情。挂掉电话之后他发现自己很想揍什么人一顿。  
这座大房子显得空空荡荡，像是它突然就变了个模样出现在戴卡徳眼前，因为之前他从未对它有过这种感觉。今天没有晨吐，这挺好的，他还能给自己做顿正经早饭。他再也没法接受鸡蛋，它们总能让他联想起那天早晨，以及前一夜糟糕的梦境。而且他还发现不得不每天强迫自己从床上爬起来，以免感觉身体像一架生锈的机器。岁月到底还是磨损了他，这不算是美好的馈赠。  
早餐过后他踱步到往常造访的酒吧，犹豫着点了一杯柠檬水，然后端着它怀疑为什么还要到这里来。冰块碰撞着杯壁叮当作响，仿佛是在嘲笑他。  
“早上不喝酒？”有个人坐到他身边，戴卡徳瞥到酒保转过身进了厨房。  
“还要工作，你知道的。”他回答，尽管从心底完全明白这就不是搭讪，谁会想要在秋日清晨的酒吧里搭讪他这样的Omega？  
“哦，确实。我们都知道。”男人冲他微笑，手掌悄悄地在木质吧台上移动，留下一道水痕，“不过我总觉得你应该不太在乎工作时喝酒。”  
戴卡徳皱起眉头，“我没见过你……先生。”  
“我们是没见过。不过人们常说见到某人的家人就能推断出他是什么样子，我以为你会跟你弟弟有一样的爱好。”  
戴卡徳猛地抬起手，但对方灵巧地躲开，朝他伸开手掌，那上面躺着个银光闪闪的小玩意儿。它原本挂在欧文的脖子上，常常从他弟弟敞开得过低的领口蹦出来。  
“我们只是想跟你谈谈。真的。”男人拉起他的手把那个泪滴挂坠塞进他手心，“不过我恐怕你必须要跟我来一趟。”  
事情总是会这样。  
走在男人身旁朝某条阴暗潮湿的小巷拐的时候，戴卡徳想，总是会这样。他甚至完全不惊讶，从他联系不上欧文那天他就在做这样的准备，然而准备永远不会万全，特别是在这样的时刻。  
来者显然非常熟悉伦敦的各种暗巷，他们所经之处几乎没几条人影，破旧的滑板车在窗下缓慢生锈，藤蔓坚定有力地爬上墙角，墙体之间狭窄的缝隙挤出一线天空，戴卡徳觉得有水珠掉到自己脸上。  
男人身上没有任何气味，也许是个Beta，但戴卡徳觉得身边这个人更像某种机器，设定好步调和表情的机器。他抬眼打量这位不知名的信使，男人那张泯然众人的脸上是种愉快的表情，一眼望去只会让人觉得他不过是个刚刚吃过早餐，准备开始一天的工作的上班族，而且那份工作还令人非常满意。  
“我不怎么喜欢红茶。”男人突然说，带着那该死的微笑。  
“你说什么？”戴卡徳情不自禁地裹紧风衣，感觉自己的指尖冰凉。  
男人略带歉意地朝他点点头，伸手挽住他带他继续向前，“我是说，比起红茶我更喜欢甜点儿的信息素，比如某些公寓大楼前台姑娘的味道，闻起来就像小曲奇和奶油蛋糕。”他看着戴卡徳，并不是在看一个Omega。  
“还有多远才到？我以为你至少会给我们打个车。”戴卡徳眨眨眼睛，推开了那个话题。  
“就在前面。”信使指向前面一幢低矮的建筑，外墙在潮湿的雾气中显出深重的铁灰色，“作为传统英国人，我可不愿意让怀孕的Omega走太远的路，就算他是个杀人不眨眼的特工也一样。”  
他的手轻轻扣在戴卡徳后颈上，“好了，现在我们可以进去了。”

房子只有一个出入口，这很糟糕。不过屋里算上身边这位只有三个外人，这还算好。戴卡徳抬起手臂让男人搜身。欧文的绿眼睛在灯光下看起来是深蓝色。  
“说实话，我以为你会不合作。”信使先生是在场最健谈的人，他把戴卡徳喜欢的那把格洛克扔到一边，像扔掉一件小玩具，“毕竟令弟真的很让人心烦。但我猜不管是谁，总会首先保护自己的孩子？”  
被绑在椅背上的欧文抬头笑了笑，牵动脸上长长的伤疤。小混蛋。  
“你们想要点儿什么？”戴卡徳摊开双手，“好让我保住我可怜弟弟的性命？”  
“就一件事，非常简单。”男人看着戴卡徳走向欧文，并未阻拦，“天眼系统第二代芯片，我想你一定对它很了解。”  
戴卡徳轻轻触碰这欧文身上新鲜的伤痕，多半是淤青和浅浅的划伤，伤口的血液已经干结。“我没有那种东西。”  
“我知道它不在你手上——因为它在我们手里。”机器人先生抬起下巴指指欧文，“从你弟弟那里抢过来的，虽然不太光彩，但确实是这样。”  
他一把捏住欧文的肩膀，疼得那个小混蛋痛苦地呻吟了一声。欧文仰起脸看着哥哥，眼睛里满是真诚，戴卡徳非常熟悉这种表情，欧文总会在捅娄子之后这么看着他，问题是通常这幅表情的欧文说的都是真心话。这让他从小就怀疑弟弟心理不太对劲儿，长大只让这件事变的更令人信服。  
“我不知道那是什么，我只是打算挣笔钱回伦敦。”欧文说，“那盒子上毕竟没写着天眼两个字儿。况且我也不是从美国政府手里拿到的。”  
“我作证他说的是真话。”身后男人的声音仿佛他正把手按在圣经上，“它的上上个主人是中东某个组织的头目，显然他买到的是自己配不上的东西。”  
“所以你还需要我干什么？”戴卡徳绕到欧文身后，两旁的打手握紧手中的枪。  
“有一个问题……我们不知道这东西的密码。”男人客气地说，“自从上次那件事之后它的升级版显然更强，强行突破有自毁的危险。所以我们打算利用一下你和霍布斯警官的关系。我想你一定知道该怎么黑进他的工作电脑？我保证不会太久，你只需要跟我们飞一趟美国，顺便还能跟他团聚。”  
这屋子实在很闷热，戴卡徳把风衣脱下来挂到臂弯，比欧文颜色浅一点的眼眸看向面前自信的男人，“所以这次你们打算换个方法？不用病毒搞种族灭绝了？”  
“是这样。”机器人先生又按照某种算法画出个笑容，“我们发现那种方法实在难以控制，一次性制造过多伤亡需要巨大的后续成本。电子筛查更加安全可控。”  
“我猜这次Eteon不会让我有拒绝的机会。毕竟你们前两次招募都失败了。”戴卡徳的手在风衣底下按住欧文的椅背。  
男人耸了耸肩。  
“想想看，你不必付出任何代价，我们完全可以形成合作关系而不是你死我活。政府抛弃了你，你可以单干。”  
“我单干很久了。但最近我发现一个人总是有诸多不便。”戴卡徳右手抓紧风衣，“所以我不想重建目前的人际关系，也不打算做任何工作，我需要休息。”  
机器人先生的表情甚至能看出一丝震惊。  
“你拒绝？”  
“嗯。”戴卡徳点点头，心里猜测对面的人是不是正在计算交叉出现的几百万种可能性，这猜测让他笑了起来。  
“即便是为了你的弟弟？为了你的孩子？我以为你对政府很失望。”男人的语气不太平稳，显然计算机给这种回答赋予的可能性无限趋近于零。  
“是这样，但我对你们更失望。”戴卡徳的笑容还挂在脸上，这其实很少见，“第一，你不应该轻视Omega，至少在你们的设想里不应该。”  
男人看起来有点儿糊涂。“我没有……”他张开嘴，被戴卡徳打断了接下来的话，这让他看起来有些傻气，有那么一瞬间显露出机器之下原本的人类模样，大概也是个彬彬有礼的绅士，戴卡徳想，有些东西你不能通过技术改变，就像布里斯顿一开始就是个疯子一样。  
“第二，你们实在经费不足，让我很担心跟你们合作以后的生活水平。因为你们都不能给一个小队配齐三个改造人。”戴卡徳一只脚踩在欧文的座位上，飞快地把最后几个字说完，伦敦腔重得像刚看完足球赛从酒吧回来。  
男人的目光有一丝游移，他在思考，虽然这思考用时远比普通人短，不过也勉强够了。  
戴卡徳用力蹬了一下欧文的椅子，弟弟像个钟摆一样向前砸中了男人，同时他朝后甩出风衣，衣袖上的扣子刮到左边护卫的眼睛，柔软的布料缠住另一个的手腕，欧文的吊坠弹出来的细小刀刃则划开了他们两个的气管。  
显然Eteon的钱没白花，下一秒男人推开压在身上的欧文，抓住戴卡徳的脚踝把他拉倒在地，三个人以一种别扭的姿势纠缠到一起，他只来得及划开欧文手腕上缠着的胶带。  
杀手的拳头砸中正要爬起来的戴卡徳的肩膀，他灵巧地避开了他向着胸口的下一击。信使先生的力量比戴卡徳大得多，但他致命的劣势是不能直接杀掉对手——系统设定里这任务的重要性远超他自己的安危。  
所以当他错失击中戴卡徳后颈的机会时，计算机没来得及让他看到身后的欧文。年轻一点的英国人勒住他脖子向后倒下时，戴卡徳刚好抄起椅子。  
“你们的人听得到这边的动静吗？如果听得到，我向他们问早安。”欧文的长腿紧紧卡住杀手的腰腹，信使先生被椅子砸折了一条腿。  
伴着枪声的回响，枪口冒出一缕青烟，欧文小心地避开了自己的衣服，不让它溅上太多鲜血。  
那些血液还短暂地冒了一会儿热气。心跳平静下来后戴卡徳终于闻到空气里已经无处不在的血腥味儿，这熟悉的味道让他马上再次损失了一顿早餐。呕吐的过程叫他浑身肌肉颤抖，胃酸的余味充满整个口腔，他眼前发黑。  
欧文抓住他的手，弟弟身上仍然是那种钢铁和冰雪的气味，让他瞬间便联想起刚才的枪声和鲜血。  
“戴克……哥哥？你还好吗？”欧文的声音好像小猫的试探。  
昏暗的灯光从眼前消失之前，他的脑海里除了从小腹沿着神经一路往上席卷全身的疼痛之外什么都没有。


	3. Chapter 3

这场景非常熟悉。从前一秒那间昏暗的斗室连接到这儿的过程无比顺畅，记忆沿着阶梯一路欢快地跑到他面前，好像怕他再过一秒就会离开。  
他很疼，但最让他惶恐的是他感觉自己很害怕。他仿佛是一边感受这个年轻的自己一边从旁观察，体会过去时光的所有痛苦时还神智清醒地想自己其实已经变老了很多。然后过去的戴卡徳完全覆盖了他。  
不远处的地板上躺着三具尸体，来自他们上一个任务，他明明都打过报告退出了。戴卡徳想，看来恐怖分子不太爱看英国政府的官方文件。他们在家门口伏击了他，在他准备去医院检查的时候。  
温热的液体不断从他身体里流出来，沾湿他身下的光亮瓷砖，他自己的身体代替那些没刺入肌肉的刀刃，正凶猛地把他从中间剖开，这体验比之前他受过的训练都残忍得多。戴卡徳抬起手抹了把脸，发现自己哭了。  
他们当然还是来救他了，只不过稍微晚了一点儿。他还没来得及给那个不知是男是女的孩子起名字。  
“我们可以加入Eteon。”布里斯顿站在他面前说，“他们才是人类的未来。”  
“没有什么‘我们’，你总不能连半年前的事都记不住。”戴卡徳感觉自己平静多了，而他面前的人眼中正闪着狂热的光芒，“我们离婚的事都记在档案上了，我不太想再搞一堆文字工作。”  
“你为什么要回去？”布里斯顿紧贴他站着，居高临下地看着他，完全显露出Alpha的本性，准备强迫他跟自己离开，然后放在口袋里随便带到什么地方。  
其实他选择继续回去服役的理由很简单，他不过是想除掉那些害他失去孩子的人，他以为布里斯顿能理解，但他错了。  
“是他们的行动失误害了我们，这一切都是他们的错。那些害群之马本应被彻底抹除，但他们就是不愿意把事情做到底。”   
不，这明明是你选择的组织的同类的错，就是因为有你们这样的人才会发生那种事。戴卡徳张开嘴想说出这句话，但布里斯顿扼住了他喉咙用自己的信息素压迫着他，把他按倒在床上。  
“你应该跟我走，我真的……是为了我们着想。”布里斯顿双腿卡住戴卡徳的腰，像个什么刑具一样把曾经的爱人困在自己身下，他的眼神变得柔和，从里面反射出曾经那个温柔可亲的队友，那个跟戴卡徳结婚的男人。  
即便是在这种时候，有那么短短的一瞬，戴卡徳真的相信他，相信那个有些沉默寡言的队友仍然存在着，存在于这个满脑子狂热梦想的疯子表面之下。当初正是这种家庭的温情骗过他诱惑他走进一段婚姻。  
然后布里斯顿说了下一句话。  
“你是我的。”男人的语气没有一丝怀疑。然后他抓着戴卡徳的肩膀把他翻过去，俯下身像只准备标记领地的雄兽。  
为什么我就不能享受一下久违的温情，哪怕是一分钟也好，戴卡徳遗憾而疲惫地想。他的瞳孔缩紧，手指触到了枕头底下的那把枪。他想起自己结婚纪念日时打算要一把新的，结果在布里斯顿的建议下礼物变成了全套家庭影院。最后那玩意儿在母亲的反复嘲笑下到底没派上用场，因为他们俩都没时间看电影。  
没关系，旧的更好。他们距离太近，戴卡徳甚至不需要瞄准。  
呯。一颗子弹穿过曾经爱人的右腿，布里斯顿从床上翻下去，试图从一旁的衣服里拔出自己的配枪。  
然后是一颗子弹打穿了藏着誓言的胸膛，布里斯顿仰面躺在地板上，眼中满是不解。  
你看，到这时候他还不明白。戴卡徳抬起手。  
第三颗子弹击中了布里斯顿的左脸，那张脸上曾经充满对新生命的期待。  
“你付出的一切都换回了什么？”布里斯顿的脸上充满嘲讽，经过改造的身体看起来完美无缺，完全没有中过三枪的痕迹。他们又回到那天的雷雨中，瓢泼大雨下他几乎看不清男人的脸。  
“政府相信你了吗？他们不是第一时间就要除掉你吗？”布里斯顿的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，几乎是在嘶吼，“那件事之后你妹妹相信你吗？你错失了她那么多的生活，直到今天才把她找回来，中间那么多年你都干嘛去了？去拯救世界了吗？你为他们付出了那么多，到头来没有一个人会选择不加怀疑地相信你。”  
周围愈加浓重的黑暗开始包围他们。戴卡徳想起，的确有那么一个人。  
某个被他炸出四楼却还能看一眼他的档案就觉得他其实还站在正确一方的人，没完没了的俏皮话总能把他从冰冷的封闭里扯出来，硬要他走进这个真实的世界，这个不只有任务和复仇的世界。  
黑暗消失了，他睁开眼睛。被推回现实的失重感让他心里一空。  
“这里的灯一直这么亮吗？”戴卡徳一手挡住灯光，下意识地问。约翰不小心打翻了手里的药剂瓶。  
“欢迎回来，哥哥。”欧文趴在他旁边说，“你和我未来的侄子或者侄女都没什么问题。话说回来，我竟然需要从别人口中得知你怀孕的事。”  
因为我联系不上你而且那个疯子还他妈的是个改造人。戴卡徳没力气说那么长的话，所以他只是点了点头。  
医生把一支新的针剂推进他体内，安慰地在他手臂上拍了拍，“确实没多大问题，戴克。但你真的需要好好考虑一下平常的休闲活动了。你需要休息。”然后他把一摞纸片塞进欧文手里，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼角，“上次你来检查的化验结果，目前——我只说目前而言，一切正常。”  
“我怎么到这儿来的……？”其实他想问的是“那三个人怎么样了”，不过他想尽量保护一下尽职尽责的老约翰。  
欧文笑了笑，“当然是我的功劳。抢劫你的那三位我已经顺手留给警察先生们处理了——至于他们怎么写报告不关我的事。”他像只撒娇的大猫一样把脸贴在哥哥的手心，轻轻蹭了蹭。戴卡徳摸了摸弟弟的手，即便在这种时候欧文也像把出鞘的刀一样绷直锋利。  
至少戴卡徳不用一个人住在过分空旷的家里了。

“过了这么多年，你居然真的还会为了某个Alpha生孩子。”欧文仰面躺在戴卡徳的大床上把玩着手里的吊坠，把它抛起接住，看那两片烟色水晶中的细小刀刃滑出再收回，百无聊赖地说，“何况还是‘那个’美国人。”  
戴卡徳勉强睁开眼睛，叹了口气。欧文有事可忙时让他担心，但闲下来时更烦。他遵照医嘱好好休息完全是生理特性所迫，这让他稍微有些怀念自己二十年前的身体。  
“我以为你对所有种类的伴侣都接受良好呢。”  
“但霍布斯警官可是把我弄成这幅模样的原因之一。”欧文半边脸上的伤痕再也无法消除，尽管它们对欧文整体的破坏其实不算大，因为他本人就足够让别人看出特别之处，根本不需要那张原本漂亮的脸。  
“你心里清楚，这一切都是你自找的。”欧文的身躯火热暖人，戴卡徳忍不住朝弟弟的方向靠了靠，呢喃出几个字。  
“你这样就让我有点儿伤心了，哥哥。再说霍布斯警官这时候在哪儿呢，在你又一次要面对上个任务留下的麻烦时？”欧文把吊坠扔到一边，“我不得不提醒你，自从我们脱身后已经又过去一周了。”  
“谢谢提醒。”他妈的。戴卡徳一巴掌按在弟弟脸上，“你没别的事可做吗？”  
“没有，没——有。”欧文拍掉他的手，“鉴于我又一次惹到你口中‘不该招惹的人’，所以我决定销声匿迹一段时间，你知道，顺便跟你一起回去看看母亲，告诉她终于要有一个孙辈，再跟海蒂吃顿饭欢迎她回归家庭之类的。”  
见到欧文母亲肯定会喜极而泣，但海蒂会怎么看待欧文回家这件事就不一定了。以及戴卡徳还不太想把自己怀孕的事广而告之，他感觉如果把秘密说出口，它代表的所有美好就会嘭地一声破灭。  
他的确联系过小无名氏，但他只犹豫了两秒钟就决定把关于欧文的事完全隐瞒，这样对大家都好。显然大洋彼岸早就知道芯片失窃和最后的指向，所以也不劳他多做提醒。于是他只了解到一件事，就是霍布斯警官马上要结束任务，后续可能需要他合作。  
合作的事大概未来一两年内都没法实现，戴卡徳挂掉电话后对着手机，小小地表示遗憾。  
欧文的手指在他胸膛上移动，拨开他睡衣的扣子探进去，“不得不说我还是喜欢身边没有美国人的你，不管是哪个美国人我都不太喜欢。”  
把弟弟救回来之后那些噩梦倒是都不再出现，然而他的身体仍然在一天天发生着变化，包括那些不期然造访的情欲。想到这里戴卡徳烦躁地试图把弟弟推开，但欧文哪有一次能好好听他的话。  
这个难得闲下来的人上身压住他，按着哥哥的手不叫他挣扎，他们像两只打闹的豹子在床上翻来滚去，在这个秋日的午后陷入极度的无所事事当中。他们没法如往常一样真正比试，于是这一切都看起来有点儿傻。  
欧文甚至还咬他。这小混蛋从十七岁以后就没长大过。  
最后妥协的还是戴卡徳，每一次都是。“你到底想干什么？”  
“我想看看你。”欧文的上衣不知道什么时候就消失不见，他喘息着跪在床上，他们身下深蓝色的丝绸床单被揉皱了，沾上两个人的汗水。“我很好奇你的身体现在是什么样子。毕竟上次我没能待在你身边。”  
世界上只有欧文一个人能这么毫无负担地提到这件事。戴卡徳皱紧眉头。  
“而且……”欧文凑到他耳边亲吻着他的脸，“我也不会有孩子，所以至少满足一下我的好奇心？”  
欧文的肌肉和骨骼恢复得很好，不过弟弟因为上次的飞机事故失去生育能力这一点让戴卡徳心里不太舒服。其实欧文并不是要借自己的不幸让他心软，戴卡徳很清楚，他甚至知道欧文会把这种事当成幸运，但他就是觉得不快。他希望弟弟永远都完整无缺。  
“好吧。”他说。  
欧文朝他露出熟悉的两颗虎牙，然后扑倒了他。  
“你的脂肪变多了。”欧文仔细观察他的腰腹，手掌在上面轻轻按了按，那里已经能看出一点弧度，然后弟弟的指尖沿着腹肌软化的线条抚摸上去，“你的胸膛也变软了。”  
另一个Omega的手掌包住戴卡徳胸前柔软的弧度揉捏，让他忍不住开始颤抖。察觉到他的反应欧文轻笑出声，手指捏住他膨胀变大的乳尖，继续自己的点评。  
“你知道自己的乳晕变深了吗？”欧文把小肉粒捏在指间掐了一下，戴卡徳泄露出一声呻吟，“我现在马上就能想象出将来你哺乳的样子，相信我，我想象这件事比你要容易得多。”  
戴卡徳咬住嘴唇，一阵细小的刺痛让他觉得安心。  
“我听说怀孕之后虽然发情期会消失，但情欲本身并不会。”欧文拉开他的双腿，忽略他微弱的抵抗，“你现在也是这样吗，哥哥？孤独地一个人想着那个美国人？”  
说完这句话欧文被自己逗笑，绿眼睛里满是笑意，这让戴卡徳想起过去那种怜悯的神情，他差点就又要吐了。  
“你要是还想住在这儿不被扫地出门就赶紧闭嘴。”他踢了欧文一下。  
欧文的回答是俯下身子亲吻他腿根的软肉，唇间呢喃着那些关于脂肪和激素的废话。弟弟修长的手指拨开腿间湿润的入口，只稍稍用力便没入两个指节，随即熟练地找到内里的敏感处，正如过去的每一次。  
他们年少时常常这么互相抚慰，安全方便，简直是肖家人会毫不犹豫选择的方式。后来欧文给自己找了更多乐子，但并未停止这种兄弟间的娱乐活动。以前他们会用些道具，不过戴卡徳已经告别那些玩意儿很长时间了。  
“呃……”戴卡徳发出一阵鼻音，感觉自己内里涌出更多热液，把身下弄得湿滑一片，他下意识地摸上自己身前挺立的阴茎，借着滴落的前液撸动几下，性器兴奋地跳动着几乎马上就能达到高潮。  
“哦，不不不，你得等一下。”欧文抓住他手腕阻止他继续抚慰自己，与此同时体内的那几根手指进到深处，撑开内壁模仿着交媾的动作，“你现在不能有这么激烈的高潮，我说真的。”  
他当然知道。但欧文那一脸无辜的样子就好像这一切不是他的错。戴卡徳把腿分得更开，然后因为在敏感点上的揉弄而腿根收缩，“要做就快点儿。”  
欧文那有魔力的手指在甬道里进进出出，熟练地按摩他体内每个能激起反应的地方，一簇簇快感的火花从在内里爆开，让他的红茶味儿变得湿漉漉混合折断新枝的味道，与欧文的气味纠缠，房间里像是下了一场初春冰冷的雨雪。  
“你真的变敏感了，虽然我不是说你以前不敏感。”欧文显然注意到了他眼中的水汽。  
戴卡徳扭动着腰身双腿合拢拧着在床上晃动，欧文的确给了他一个漫长缠绵的高潮，后穴里涌出一波液体，快感渗进每一处骨缝在里面流窜，叫他抓不住摸不着，最后那些痒意都变成深入灵魂的释放和松快。  
精液汨汨流出，把他小腹打湿，而他就只能躺在那儿，感觉液体从皮肤上滴落，给他最后一击。  
两人坐进浴缸时仍然肌肤紧贴，欧文一边吻着他一边牵起他的手放到自己身下，一条长腿搭在浴缸外，“现在该你回报我了。哥哥。”  
戴卡徳抱住弟弟，看热腾腾的蒸汽凝聚到欧文皮肤上，透过热气他仍然能看到那些深红的伤痕。现在他终于不太冷了，只是噩梦撤走之后留下了一大片空白，原本就在的欧文没法填补它。  
他突然很希望有个人能用他的喋喋不休来抹平一下这生活的小小缺口。


	4. Chapter 4

伦敦的秋日少见地送出一轮太阳。戴卡徳睁开眼睛，盯着从窗帘缝里泄入的一缕阳光，与睡意对抗了一阵终究还是难以割舍这点温暖，从被子里滑出来去迎接新的清晨。  
大宅的地板在阳光下闪亮发光，这座住着两个人的房子仍然安静得过分。他醒来时欧文已经从床上消失，一痕水迹从浴室里延伸到厨房。欧文承担了大部分家务，不过内容仅有倒垃圾和做（能吃的）早餐，至于剩下的，要弟弟叠被子可能还不如杀了他。而午餐和晚餐任务过于重大，戴卡徳不怎么信任欧文。  
“今天你准备喂我点儿什么？”他走到流理台跟前，发现上面空无一物。  
欧文从手指抓着冰箱门从后面探出头，“我正在找我们还有什么能吃的东西。就是那种吃完了不会食物中毒的。”然后他关上冰箱门走过来，戴卡徳看见冰箱因为实在太空甚至晃了一下。  
“跟过期的啤酒和罗勒叶比起来，这个算是我们的最佳选择。”欧文把手中的东西放在台子上，打开的盒子露出几颗鸡蛋。  
虽然什么都没吃，涌上的呕吐感还是让戴卡徳皱紧了眉头，他回忆起那难以忘怀的胃酸灼烧喉咙的感觉，伸手把纸盒关上。  
“不，我不吃这个。你得想点别的办法。”他按揉着太阳穴，退到厨房洒满阳光的地方，“如果不是你昨天非要……我们也不会忘记采购这件事。”  
欧文不满地凑近过来搂住他的腰去摸他微微隆起的小腹，把头搁在他肩窝里，语调黏糊缠绵，“哥哥，这么说就太不公平了，毕竟你也度过了愉快的一晚。而且鸡蛋至少很有营养。”  
弟弟柔软的胸肌贴着他后背，在温暖的晨光下倒是很舒适，不过亲吻他也没用，戴卡徳用力捏住欧文的脸，“现在，去市场。你应该庆幸这会儿有很多选择，东西还都是新鲜的。”  
“呃嗯……好吧，我去采购。但仅仅是看孩子的面子。”欧文举起双手表示投降，拉着哥哥的手轻轻吻了一下戴卡徳的脸颊。  
“我很快就回来……别忘记吃药，虽然我不知道那些叶酸之类的玩意儿到底有什么用。”欧文的声音消失在走廊尽头。  
暂时没得到早餐的戴卡徳想了想，决定去找个阳光最好的地方休息一会儿。  
脊背贴上沙发时他满意地长出一口气，马上闭上眼睛。他已经不记得上次这么放松闲适是什么时候，或许他这辈子还没有过这种时刻。年轻时他不需要，而在一系列事情发生后他又再无机会体验稳定生活，久而久之这种不确定性被刻进骨子里，他的确有个还算完整的家庭，但一家四口散落在世界各地不同的监狱肯定不是什么好事。  
噩梦消失之后是美梦，让他更加手足无措的美梦。那些暖黄灯光底下的晚餐和清晨孩子上学时的招手和笑脸绝对不属于他，一家十几口人坐在长桌边的笑谈他也不曾获得过，所以他对走进这一切非常犹豫。  
这种犹豫不安暴露了他内心的向往。他从小就知道自己和欧文不是一种人，撇开欧文是个有反社会倾向的小疯子而他还算个正常特工这一点，兄弟俩对家庭显然抱有完全不同的看法。不管是自己的还是其他人的。所以母亲总把维持家庭完整的任务按到戴卡徳头上，完全不管他是不是有异议。  
话又说回来，肖夫人完全是人尽其才。  
他长年受训的神经系统在跟身体的疲倦感对抗，拼命提醒他现在是白天而且早就过了起床时间，而腹中的新住户显然对此并不赞同，正把这种疲惫传播到他每一寸皮肉骨骼，劝他顺从地好好睡觉。  
所有思绪和想法缓缓地从他脑袋里流淌出去，直到一滴不剩，只留给他一片安睡的完整空白。  
完整无缺的睡眠，他很久没拥有过的东西。戴卡徳感觉自己在不断下落，落进一堆羽毛和棉花软垫当中……  
所以敲门声响起时他甚至没第一时间反应过来。那声音克制而有礼貌，如果戴卡徳是个普通人，准会认为来人是推销员。  
欧文可不会这么温柔地敲门。他蹑手蹑脚地摸到门边，手指搭在手枪扳机上，另一只手摸上门把。  
门后的访客打算先礼后兵，没给他太多反应时间，门锁没起到作用，门扇猛地把他撞开，一颗子弹卡进金属门框里，  
“没必要这么大动干戈。”Eteon的另一架人形机器捏住戴卡徳脖子，完全不因他的挣扎有所松动，“我们不过是打算跟你做个交易。”  
这次Eteon的机器人小队长没再给戴卡徳太多空间，他坐在距离主人两米远的地方，剩下的两位站在他面前盯着戴卡徳，第四位——第四位扯着一个人的衣领，像扔只小鸡似的把手中的人扔在地板上。  
是约翰。医生的脸上满是伤痕，灰色上衣上有几点干涸的血迹。  
“我很抱歉，我很……”小队长竖起一根手指示意他不要再说下去，“亲爱的医生，你不必感到抱歉。我相信肖先生完全能理解你为了保命出卖他住址这种小事，实际上，这根本不值一提。”  
“比起我要对你们做的事，这确实不值一提。”戴卡徳活动了一下被撞到的左肩，疼痛顺着肌肉的动作被冲淡。  
对方只是笑了笑。不同于小队长那经过改造的生理系统，剩下的三人都把Alpha特性明白无误地表现在外，这让戴卡徳觉得这幅画面有点儿像驯兽师带着三头听话的野兽。  
左边的Alpha走到他身旁捏住他下巴，目光上下打量了他几下，男人身上的信息素也像野兽，暖烘烘地让人恶心。这动作显然得到了队长的默许，因为他正在略显好奇地看向戴卡徳。  
简直就像被人放在笼子里围观查看行为反应。Alpha的手指已经沿着脖颈的线条一路下滑，挑开他套头衫宽松的领口，充满挑逗和威胁地继续抚摸。小队长换了个姿势，两腿交叠把双手搁在膝盖上，身体微微前倾。  
戴卡徳垂下眼睛深深吸了口气。老约翰已经从地上艰难地坐起来，充满悲哀地朝他轻轻摇了摇头。  
哦，去他妈的我现在都快吐了——他一把扣住身旁Alpha的手腕，左肘狠狠击中男人的小腹，拽着人手腕把他头朝下摔到地上，男人的额头撞在玻璃茶几上一声沉闷的巨响。  
这小小的胜利毫无用处，戴卡徳感觉腰腹发软，他坐回沙发上。小队长压低下巴看着他，“我想你明白了，肖先生？”  
戴卡徳决定不再掩饰。他倚到沙发靠背上，手掌揉着自己后腰，“你满意了？”  
“准确地说，在目标达成之前我们永远不会满意。不过就目前而言，我很满意你的反应，这说明你是个聪明人，我们可以继续谈。”  
“你们干吗非要跟我过不去？或者说，你们为什么不干脆杀了我？”欧文出门多长时间了？戴卡徳希望他回来得最好别太快。  
“当然是因为你活着比死了有用得多。”小队长摊开手掌，“我们做事并不受感情驱动，所有事情都不过是为了最终的事业，所以我们不会因为你杀了几个特工就要报复你。那是街头斗殴的不入流手段。”  
“那你们上次还真是完全展示了这一特性。不带个人感情？得了吧。”戴卡徳意有所指地说。  
对面的男人温柔地一笑，甚至还有点儿……羞涩？戴卡徳怀疑着自己的双眼，“布里斯顿是个残次品，他以为自己已经进化了，其实他仍然被过去的情感困扰不能自拔，不过这也给我们一些新的灵感。”  
新的灵感？戴卡徳想大概就是这种情感色彩涂装，不了解的人还真会被他们骗过去。不知道为自己的“进化”颇为自豪的布里斯顿听到这话作何感想。  
“但以我为例，我就不会出这种故障。”男人朗诵十诫一样说道，“一切都是为了我们的成功。”  
“为了不让你太尴尬我决定问一下，虽说我不感兴趣。”戴卡徳的目光随着约翰移动，医生正试图远离三个男人控制的范围，没人去管他。“你说的‘成功’到底是个什么玩意儿？上次布里斯顿说得实在太不着边际，上一个找上我的人又没多少机会说话。”  
对面的男人沉默了几秒钟。然后他叹了口气，换了个姿势靠在椅子上，抬起左手看了眼表。  
“你有个约会？”戴卡徳在心里默默计算自己有多少可能脱身，结果十分不乐观。  
“很不幸，是的。肖先生，我很愿意给你讲讲我们的愿景，很可惜今天来不及了。”男人站起身，手里不知什么时候多了一把枪，看起来很眼熟。“不过你以后还有机会弄清楚这一切。”  
男人手里的枪对准了约翰。他的脸非常平静。  
“不，等等……！”戴卡徳从沙发上跃起，被身旁的Alpha死死按住。不过即便他能动也无济于事，十年前在伦敦冷雨中救过他的朋友死在他面前，鲜血从约翰的胸口泉水般涌出，在被清洁得闪闪发亮的木地板上向着四面八方肆意流动。  
这次胃酸占了上风。他从桎梏中滑脱出来，膝盖撞上地板，痛感和胃里的翻搅让他眼前发黑。  
但带队的男人没打算放弃。他把枪扔到一边，手上的手套摘掉扔出窗外，走过来一把搀起戴卡徳强迫他站起来，五个人走到离门厅更近的地方。  
“所以这就是你们的‘不受感情驱动’？不杀我而是在我面前杀掉我的朋友？”他注意到自己被推到了角落，这很反常，联想到刚才那个“约会”戴卡徳感觉不妙。  
“我保证。”男人转头扫了戴卡徳一眼，戴卡徳突然发现这位新的机器人先生有双冰冷的蓝眼睛。  
这是他跟戴卡徳说的最后一句话。  
下一秒大门今天第二次被强行打开，不过这次是炸开的。戴卡徳本能地抬起手遮挡扑面而来的烟尘，感觉某人推了自己一把。他踉跄着退到墙角顺势压低身体，随后屋里响起了激烈的交火声。  
声音大概只持续了两三秒钟。随着房门洞开带入的风烟尘很快散去，只留下火药味儿悬浮在空气里。戴卡徳站起来。  
进来的一队黑衣人制服上的CIA标记显眼到三百米外也不会忽略。·本还活着的四个人现在全变成尸体，从大门到客厅的一段路溅满鲜血，几乎把橡木地板染成深红色。  
这次美国人终于先发制人了一回？戴卡徳在心里盘算，黑衣来客们全副武装全身上下没有一丝露在外面，这让他们也多多少少有些像假人。他不太愿意让自己如此狼狈的模样被这些人看见，于是他站直身体准备从他们眼前离开。  
“请不要移动，戴卡徳·肖。”外勤特工手中的枪指向他，“你被逮捕了。”

前往机场的运输车上。  
“我能问问这次是为了什么吗？”戴卡徳举起自己戴着手铐的手，他们还没忘了给他把手铐和脚镣拴起来。“你们是不是没看过大英政府给我的特赦令？”  
没人理会他。所有人的脸都藏在面罩和护目镜之后，跟着运输车行驶的节奏规律地摇晃。  
当然，他也在跟着晃，而没吃早餐这件事让摇晃更难熬了。肠胃持续地发出抗议，腹中那个小生命固执地无视他曾经的一切训练成果，努力提醒他该进食了。伦敦道路上每一处不平坦都给他造成更大的困扰，他低下头把脸埋进手里。  
到底是怎么回事？欧文去哪儿了？戴卡徳想把线索连起来拼出一副完整的图案，但总在关键点上徒劳无功。  
“至少你们得给我个罪名？在冲进我家逮捕我之后？”  
还是没人理他，甚至连低头看他一眼的人都没有。这见鬼的车厢连扇窗户都不开，完全浪费了伦敦的好天气和灿烂阳光。  
Eteon打算把杀害约翰的罪名栽到他头上，毫无疑问。但CIA为了这个飞半个地球来抓他未免太可笑。一想到他的医生还躺在地板上，在伦敦美丽的阳光照耀下变凉发硬，戴卡徳就感觉指尖一阵颤抖。  
幸好这辆全密封的装甲运输车没在路上颠簸太久，否则戴卡徳绝对会忍不住勒死离自己最近的一个特工，有什么后果都无所谓。  
“欢迎登机。”在机场等他们的特工主管对戴卡徳耸耸肩，“你可以叫我威廉，或者其他任何名字。我都习惯了。”  
踩上舷梯时戴卡徳停顿了一下，周围的特工马上抬起手里的武器。他扭过头，“你们提供飞机餐吗？我真的有点儿饿。”  
他明显感觉威廉先生松了一口气。“当然，肖先生。我们还有可供休息的地方。”好像他们本来不打算在十二个小时的飞行里安排休息的处所，专为他一个量身定做似的。  
CIA的飞机餐跟大多数经济舱的平均水准持平，也就是还能入口。没有鸡蛋，这很好。戴卡徳吃得细嚼慢咽，既然下次吃饭的时间得不到保障，那他得好好利用这一顿。实际上，他吃得太过专心致志——毕竟戴着手铐吃饭得集中注意力，以至于根本没发现威廉主管的警惕眼神。  
牛肉烧得过头有些发硬，他得刀叉配合着才能把肉丝送进嘴里，然后就着汤汁咽下去，这实在有点儿慢，不过他反正不会因为沉默而试图说话。  
“我不得不说你是个让人敬佩的特工。不管你现在走到了哪条路上。”美国人说道。  
“我只是真的饿了。”而且我的孩子需要营养。戴卡徳正慢慢地挖着土豆泥吃，以他的标准而言有点儿太咸，不过也凑合了。他把勺子放进嘴里吮干净，准备把旁边的西蓝花也吃掉。  
“或许是这样。毕竟这玩意儿我实在吃够了。要是你不饿，我才不信你会把它们咽下去。”这用词有些夸张，戴卡徳喝了口淡而无味的，假装自己是玉米浓汤的液体，“如果你觉得我是因为厚颜无耻所以才在犯下不可饶恕的罪行后这么平静，那你可以省省了。虽然我以前也没因为做过的事情睡不着觉。”  
“当然，当然。”威廉摆摆手，“我一向赞同对特赦后的人员进行持续监控，现在我有论据了。”  
这简直不可理喻。戴卡徳决定放弃剩下的没多少营养的汤，把餐具扔回托盘。  
“我会被关在哪儿？顺便问一句，你们总该有个审讯过程吧？”两名特工把他扶起来，威廉仍然坐在原地，满脸都是庆幸和压力解脱的愉快，甚至还露出个习惯性的客套微笑。  
“洛杉矶。”威廉摊开双手，“我们又不是法庭，当然只管问情报。如果你真的能脱身就会知道的。”  
你会知道的。他妈的每个人都跟他这么说，但他根本就不知道Eteon到底在搞些什么鬼。  
他被推进个带安全门的小隔间，跟进来的特工把他从头到脚检查了一遍，手掌拍打他身体两侧确保他没把任何东西夹带进来，他站在门口努力保持着自己所剩无几的耐心。好像他真会把今天的生活全扔掉就为了从这架飞机上逃出去似的。  
“如果你有任何需要，按一下红色按钮就行。”门关闭之前，特工的护目镜反射出戴卡徳的脸，“我们会尽量满足你的合理要求。”  
戴卡徳把门甩上。  
他找了个最舒服的姿势在狭窄的床铺上躺下，闭上眼睛清理干净脑子里乱七八糟的一切，他需要休息，最近他已经察觉到精力流失的速度在加快。  
至少这次他能见到卢克了。


	5. Chapter 5

房间的顶棚太低，灯光也太亮。戴卡徳垂下眼帘躲避灯光，房门在他身后关上。  
“请脱掉所有衣物。”警卫晃晃手中的扫描仪，把帽檐压得更低。他是个Alpha，而且因为工作环境没必要掩盖自己，戴卡徳能在三米之外闻到他身上火药味儿的信息素，这让英国人皱紧眉头。  
“这真的有必要吗？”倒不是说他对这一套程序不熟悉，但他一向对裸露身体不感兴趣，更何况他自从被带出家门就处于完全的监视之下，连把叉子都没带出来。  
警卫只给了他个“快点”的眼神。  
他把外衣扣子一个个解开，把那件CIA临时赠送的衬衫扔到一边，脱套头衫时受伤的左肩传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，关节咯咯地轻响。他咬了一下嘴唇，活动几下肩膀试图舒展开紧绷的肌肉，结果那些组织痛得像要被从骨头上扯下来似的反抗他。他的神经敏感度正变得越来越高。  
手指搭上裤腰边缘的时候戴卡徳再次犹豫了一会儿。警卫的目光简直能灼伤他的皮肤。  
腰腹的皮肉触感很奇妙，他能感觉出皮肤底下多了一层薄薄的脂肪，软化原本坚硬的腹肌，皮肤变得光滑柔软。长裤轻易地从指间松脱堆到脚腕边，他低头看了看，确信自己还不至于被一眼看穿身孕。  
对面的镜子映出他的身形，胸脯微微鼓起，但胸肌的轮廓掩盖了那细小的弧度变化。他的腰围变宽了一点点，胯骨逐渐扩张，不过还没到需要修改衣服尺寸的地步。  
“好吧。”他叹了口气，踩掉鞋子，脱下自己身上仅剩的布料。现在他真正完全赤裸地站在房间里，在这个陌生的Alpha面前。  
探测仪在他身体周围移动，全程安静地没发出任何声音。警卫的眼神充满玩味，尽管戴卡徳不过是他又一个工作对象，走出这间屋子就跟他再无关系，但他的目光还是变成有形的什么东西把戴卡徳全身好好舔舐了一遍。  
这种目光戴卡徳不是第一回见到，只不过之前那些人都没好下场罢了。而现在没法摆脱这种困境让他心情烦躁。  
“换上这身衣服。”Alpha把崭新的一套衣服递给他，不是囚服，不过也不怎么好看。戴卡徳掂了掂，安慰自己至少能换掉穿了两天的这身。  
着临时监狱单间里设施齐全，淋浴还有热水。他一边调节着开关，一边想那帮人到底是因为没定罪所以决定对他好一些，还是把他当成有重大情报价值的重罪犯好好养着。  
两个答案他都不喜欢。  
CIA没给他留太多休息时间，抵达这里两小时后就有人来看望他了。洛布特工负责询问，单向玻璃反射出他们的脸，戴卡徳知道后面大概站了十几个人，真是毫无必要的资源浪费。  
“你好，肖先生。”洛布打算先来点软的，从这位中年Beta的表情能看出，他很希望能安全顺利地完成这次问话。“我想你或许还记得我？”  
“老实说，不怎么记得。”戴卡徳说，“所以，不如我们把这些特工手册上的客套话去掉？”  
“……好吧。”洛布不安地敲着手里的笔，在金属桌面上发出哒哒哒的声音，戴卡徳抱着双臂靠到椅背上。  
“我们把你带到这儿来……”  
“抓到这儿。”戴卡徳纠正道。  
“抓到这里。我们主要是想知道，你和天网二代芯片失窃的关系。”洛布右手攥成拳在桌上轻轻砸了一下，像是下了很大的决心，“或者说，你泄露了多少关键信息？”  
有那么一刻，戴卡徳差点就大笑出声。与他现在糟糕的处境无关，他只是因为某些似曾相识的情景感觉人生又重来了一回，这差不多等于用回忆让自己变年轻。然而他知道眼前这位勤恳认真得略显怯懦的特工百分之百地认真，这意味着Eteon对他故技重施。  
“如果我说我什么也没给他们，你是不是会认为我有些太过分了？”他眨了眨眼睛，咬住下唇。  
洛布特工的脸扭曲了一下，看得出来如果不是他这辈子都严格遵守特工手册，他就要冲过来揪住戴卡徳衣领了。  
“是这样。”他扶住额头，悲哀地叹出一口气，“我们有确切的证据，证实你确实与Eteon的人接触过，就在这半个月里不止一次。”  
当然不止一次，毕竟他能记得起来的死人就有七个。第八个是约翰，不同于那几位的面容模糊，医生那双再无生气的蓝眼睛仍然在伦敦的阳光里，带着忧伤看向他。戴卡徳低下头。  
“我能问问都有哪些证据吗？”其实他还真挺好奇，毕竟之前被逼得出逃时没人给他看过Eteon伪造的那些“证据”。  
“我们会给你看。”洛布仍然不愿意放弃原本就不存在的一线希望，“如果你真的不愿意直接对我们说出实情的话。”  
“那你可以走了。”戴卡徳朝他挥挥手，手掌按在冰冷的桌边，“顺便把那些精彩的内容送到我房间，我会在晚餐时认真观看。”  
“我觉得你不会觉得它们很精彩。不过真实性我倒是持肯定态度，特别是考虑到找到它们的人。”洛布站起来整整领带，活动了一下脖子，脸上的神情如释重负，还隐约夹杂着一丝……自得？  
戴卡徳的心剧烈跳动起来。这感觉像是溺水，他正眼睁睁看着水面上方的阳光距自己越来越远，却清楚地知道身体已经无能为力。  
洛布特工找回了在他面前从未有过的信心，露出个可亲的微笑冲他点点头。  
“我猜你会想要知道，是霍布斯警官找到那些东西的。”

这间为他单独准备的牢房只有两扇窄小的窗户，关掉顶灯后外面只有微弱的光线透进来，而随着日头逐渐偏西，那点光线也很快消失了。戴卡徳分辨不清现在是几点钟，但从走廊上不间断的脚步声他判断现在还是白天。  
不过是不是白天对他来说都没有太大意义，这几天事情太多，旅行距离太远，停下来让身体突然放松，导致原本绷紧的神经被迫松懈，他试着用头脑对抗那种懈怠，成效不够显著。他没有药物跟持续不断的头痛对抗，而现在他甚至连一个帮手也联系不到。  
在寂静之中黑暗仿佛有了实体向他不不逼近，从浅灰到深灰再到浓重的黑，最后完全压迫住他，送给他不愿重温的梦境。他不愿意承认自己在旧时光面前的失败，因为这样简直是在否认他过去的一切努力，明明就算在身负几个政府通缉亡命天涯时他也不曾回头看过，更没有深陷在那些没用的回忆里。  
然而如今那些支撑他的恨意逐渐消失，这让他有点儿无所适从。他闭上眼睛。  
一旦严密的系统出现缺口，疲倦便呼啦一下涌进来，戴卡徳感觉很热，在这种热意里睡眠慢慢爬上他每一寸身体，有个甜蜜的声音诱惑着他睡去，哪怕现在他最需要的并不是这个。  
他一定是没睡多久，而且现在还是白天。这一点戴卡徳从来叫醒他的特工脸上看得出来。那年轻人挂着种难以置信的神色，差点就把“不可救药”写在额头上了。新入行的总是这样，以为这份工作就是单纯地打击邪恶拯救世界——哪怕现在就是个传话筒。  
卢克在审讯室里等着他，美国人的身形让这个房间看起来更狭小了。  
尽管从心底里不想承认，但卢克身上熟悉的味道让他舒服了一点，在这种时候Omega需要Alpha的信息素，这是他没法单凭自己就强行改变的天性。他下意识地深呼吸了几下。  
“我本来以为我们会在英国见面。”戴卡徳动作缓慢地在冰冷的金属椅上坐下，“结果你的神秘任务最后竟然抓到了我。”  
卢克抓紧手里的电脑，纤薄的外壳在他手中发出隐约的声响。“因为你他妈是个不知道跟某些事情划清界限的傻瓜。”他没再往下说，只是掀开了电脑的屏幕。  
“我有件事要跟你说。”其实这句话出口前戴卡徳没仔细考虑过，一秒钟后他就意识到或许单向玻璃外那群CIA并不都是头脑简单充满热情的特工。不过卢克无心地帮了他一把，压根没叫他继续说下去。  
“在你说话之前，或许你应该先看看这个。”美国人把电脑转向他，接着愤怒地一把甩开椅子，开始在房间里来回踱步。  
戴卡徳看向屏幕。  
不出他所料，他首先看见的是欧文的身影。事情总是会这样，欧文的麻烦事最后总会牵扯到他。  
录像跟Eteon那位已经作古的特工提及的事情吻合，显然欧文没怎么手下留情，视频里不断传来不甚清晰的枪声。弟弟究竟从哪里找来那么多死心塌地的手下一直是戴卡徳很好奇的事，毕竟他想象不出世上跟欧文一样疯的人居然数目如此之巨。  
那位中东小军阀在录像前半段就不见了踪影，最后镜头刚好录到欧文拿走那传说中天眼二代芯片的景象。  
第二段的内容他很熟悉，可惜的是经过“证据”提供者的精妙剪辑和后期配音，事情发生的顺序跟他前几天的经历全然不同，简直让他怀疑自己是不是刚从时空裂缝掉进这个世界。总的来说，Eteon跟他的见面过程都被记录下来，他亲口答应替对方黑进大洋彼岸的电脑系统，甚至还有他们约定第二次见面的声音。但前三位特工报废的镜头则完全没有，只留下被绑在椅子上的欧文朝他真诚地眨眼。  
戴卡徳开始有点儿理解当年的英国政府，毕竟这视频的真实度看起来确实非常高，如果主角不是自己，他八成也会当真。  
剩下的便只有他和欧文在伦敦街头的几个身影。  
“欧文在哪儿？”他下意识地问。  
“你说你弟弟？”卢克突然笑了，随后狠狠一拳砸在墙面，“告诉你个好消息，他不在我们这儿，鬼知道他去哪儿了。或许你知道。”  
这不是个好消息，从很多方面都不是。  
戴卡徳把电脑推开，“这就是你们掌握的，逮捕我所需的全部证据？你明知道他们有什么手段。”  
“不，不是全部。”卢克朝他走来，“剩下的部分我想听你自己说，我不喜欢从别人嘴里听到你的消息。”  
他突然感到一阵无法克制的愤怒。  
“我也不太喜欢从别人那里打听你的任务进展——好吧，你要问我点什么？”他攥住金属扶手把椅子推到一边，双手撑住桌面，“你真的认为是我出卖了你们那破系统的秘密？我他妈连那玩意儿实体都没见过。”  
“所以你并没见过你弟弟，他在中东干的事和你们在伦敦的重逢都是某种高科技的全息影像？相信我，我真的希望是这样。”卢克的声音在变高。  
戴卡徳犹豫了一下。卢克敏锐地抓住了这个空隙。  
“我只想帮你。”美国人在自己脑门上拍了两下，又开始在屋里转圈。  
“……不，那部分是真的。”他抬起头，某种结局正在逼近的感觉攫住了他，“他一直跟我住在一起，但是……”  
“但是你不愿意跟我们共享一下情报，就在你联系小无名氏的时候？”卢克步步朝他逼近，“杀死约翰·莱西的那把枪上只有你的指纹。”  
躺在地板上的医生再一次看向他，带着无法言说的悲哀。鲜血浸湿了约翰深黄的头发，把它们变成一种脏脏的棕黑色。戴卡徳用力地摇摇头，想把那副景象从脑海里驱赶出去，他不由自主地后退了几步。  
“我没有杀他。”但的确是我害死了他。  
然而这似乎根本不是卢克在意的事情。他一把抓住戴卡徳的衣领将他抵到墙上，“你他妈为什么就不能看看周围的人？你非得为了欧文把一切都毁掉？”  
卢克的拳头紧抵着他下巴，卡得他呼吸困难。然而即便在这种时刻，标记过他的Alpha身上的信息素还是给了他一点儿抚慰，连带着小腹的奇怪感觉也减轻了许多。他攥住卢克的手腕，一脚踢在对方小腿骨上，但他略有惊恐地发现以他目前的体力和动作的保守程度，压根不可能挣脱开这份桎梏。  
“我不能……我没法直接救你出去。”卢克在他耳边小声说，“你只有配合我们调查才行。”  
“我真的不知道。”这大概是他这辈子说得最真诚的几句话之一，然而他说真话时往往结局都不是太好。  
卢克脸上原本强烈的感情消失了。他看起来……非常失望？这是戴卡徳唯一能辨认出来的神情，但他本意并非如此。  
审讯室的门开了。洛布特工探出半张脸，小心翼翼地把门推开更大。  
“我会想办法把这件事弄清楚。”卢克放开他，戴卡徳感觉一阵头晕，“但他们不会允许我插手太多——虽然说我不在乎。”  
“呃，两位？”看清警官先生的眼神后洛布的脸从门后消失了，但他还在外面。  
卢克没带走电脑。走到门边时戴卡徳叫住了自己孩子的父亲。  
“你真的相信，”他的语调不太平稳，“我会为了欧文做出所有那些事？”  
霍布斯警官微微低了低头，一只手扳住厚重的门扇。“老实说，戴克，我不知道，我真的不知道。”  
那扇门再度关上了。


	6. Chapter 6

布里斯顿是他们中唯一真的付诸行动的，虽然他并不是第一个表现出想跟自己队长搞到一起去的Alpha。戴卡徳凭借自己的努力获得了领导小队的地位，但他Omega的身份还是多少有点儿吸引力。  
绝大部分人都在露出试探的意思后就碰壁而回，少数几个则在几次聊天中选择继续干好工作。这完全不能怪他们，毕竟特工们总是喜欢尽可能减少完成任务的麻烦，感情这种细枝末节的事就更没必要纠缠太久，他们的选择有的是。  
“有些人会为了这个打赌。”他们第一次上床之后戴卡徳说，他们找了个还算舒适的地方，有松软干净的大床和面朝太阳的窗户，“不过以你的坚持程度，除非他们给了你一套黄金海岸的别墅，而且保证你下半辈子衣食无忧。”  
布里斯顿抱着他，借着体型优势把他压制住，鼻子戳在他颈窝，那块皮肤传来舌头湿润的触感。队友的声音听起来含含糊糊。  
“嗯……你这么想我就有些令人伤心了。尤其是考虑到他们打赌根本没带上我，一多半的人都在盼着我赶快放弃。”布里斯顿的手不断下移，向着半小时之前带给他们无限欢愉的地方探去，被他一掌拍开。  
“你适可而止。”戴卡徳闭上双眼，顺便推开一直在他后颈逡巡的人，蜷成一团打算休息一会儿，“有时候我觉得你简直像条大狗。”  
他得到的回答是布里斯顿更用力的怀抱，“鉴于我们目前的状况，我不把这个当成对我的贬低。”  
他们结婚的事儿没受到太大阻碍，欧文极尽所能地嘲讽了他一段时间，母亲则选择勉强送他祝福，但明确表达了“我不看好”的意思。不过话说回来，他也想不出世界上有谁能让这两位满意。海蒂则完全没意见，还兴致勃勃地问他有没有婚礼——当然没有。  
那帮官员显然对此事持积极态度，毕竟被标记过的Omega稳定多了，能大幅减少出问题的可能，对布里斯顿这样原本孑然一身的特工而言，家庭是控制他的有效手段。不过他们的主管在看到申请时还是没克制住惊讶的神情。  
“你认真的？”那位工作了大半辈子的英国中年男人说，紧盯着戴卡徳，钢笔在桌子上来回晃动。  
“当然。”妈的，为什么总有人认为他会选择孤独终老？  
“我们尊重特工对正当感情生活的选择。”主管签完名字，把那几页纸递还给戴卡徳，“顺便，祝你们幸福。”  
戴卡徳记得自己微笑着道了谢。  
“你喜欢孩子吗？”在某个中午布里斯顿从背后抱住他，把手伸进他温暖的毛衣底下。他的Alpha身上有种松木的气味，带着点儿英国雨天的阴郁。  
“现在说这个是不是太早了？”罗勒叶被切成碎末，戴卡徳把它们洒进一盆沙拉里，他打算把大玻璃碗端到一边然后把炖牛肉的锅取下来，但布里斯顿没放手，等着他的答案。  
“我以为两周年对一般人而言提这个问题不算突兀。”布里斯顿从锅里吃掉了一块炖牛肉，掀开的锅子向他们散出一股浓郁的香味。  
“……你明知道答案。”经历了照顾欧文的一切麻烦后他竟然还能保持对孩子的喜爱，戴卡徳把这归功于难以改变的天性。“让我吃饭，布里斯顿，要不你再也没机会实践这个。”  
“我常常想如果我有个孩子会是什么样。”吃饭时布里斯顿摇晃着叉子，若有所思地说，“有好几次我都是靠这种幻想才撑过任务里的艰难时刻，因为我确实很想见到他或者她。”  
“在我们结婚之前多久？”戴卡徳把一条腿搁到布里斯顿腿上，靠在椅子上享受照进他们狭窄餐厅的温暖阳光。  
“很久。”布里斯顿抓住他脚踝，冰凉的手指在皮肤上滑动，“我经常幻想会如何对待我的孩子，从我还没入伍的时候就开始了。那时候我刚刚分化。”  
“你跟别人说过这个吗？你的非一般的青春期幻想？”戴卡徳微笑起来。  
“除了你之外只跟我们的心理医生说过。那时候她在给我们挨个检查任务后的心理状况。”布里斯顿右手里的叉子在餐桌上轻点，“她听完后说我有过度代偿倾向——你知道，悲惨童年孤苦无依什么的。不过她说这样有助于保持我的信心，所以我算是通过了那次测试。”  
“这时候我是不是该说‘我很抱歉’？”戴卡徳手肘撑着脑袋问。  
布里斯顿盯着他。然后Alpha突然笑了，“如果你真的说了，那说明我们确实不太适合有孩子。”  
戴卡徳大笑起来，然后他踢了布里斯顿一下。他的Alpha带着椅子滑到他跟前，按着他肩膀给了他一个很长的吻，带着炖牛肉味儿，甚至冲淡了布里斯顿那原本很强势的气味。  
“洛尔特工。”他们分开后戴卡徳抓住布里斯顿的衣领。  
“是的，长官？”  
“我决定允许你试一次——就一次，看你能不能实现你的青春期梦想。”  
布里斯顿眯了眯眼睛。  
“别乱动。”戴卡徳骑在布里斯顿身上，努力在并不宽敞的沙发上保持平衡，卧室离他们就三步远，但两人默契地选择无视它。他腿间已经水光泛滥，毕竟他们就是为了享受这次发情期才挑这个时候休假。  
“嘿，这不公平。”布里斯顿抗议道，“是你要我‘试一次’的。”  
“是的，所以你得听我的。”戴卡徳慢条斯理地撸动着Alpha壮硕的阴茎，手指挑逗着底下的双球，颇有些趾高气扬地说，“别乱动。”  
手里的东西溢出的液体打湿了他手掌，他们的味道在这个不大的房间里膨胀开来，在每一寸地方用力纠缠。这里闻起来像雨后的森林掺了一点红茶味儿，配合外面又开始逐渐变阴的天空简直天衣无缝。  
他扶着那根阴茎在已经濡湿的穴口摩擦，布里斯顿眼睛里的期待毫无掩饰。他感觉那一部分已经完全被情欲唤醒，正微微收缩跳动着要吞进熟悉的东西。尽管分化以来他没有过几个伴侣，但他一向善于享受性爱。  
柔软多汁的穴口包裹住阴茎头部，他小小地吸了口气，然后直接坐到了底。  
即便是他也忍不住在齿间泄露出极其微弱的一声尖叫。准确地说，直到臀肉贴上布里斯顿鼠蹊他才反应过来。Alpha粗长的阴茎狠狠摩擦过内里敏感的肉壁，龟头撞进深处那道缝隙，将他整个填满充实。  
“……哦，天啊。”布里斯顿说。Alpha的手掌落在他挺翘的臀上，回过神来似的捏了捏，下一秒眼睛里露出征服的欲望。  
他摆动起有力的腰身，骑在布里斯顿身上开始一上一下地吞吐，每次落下时布里斯顿便会迎合他，挺起下身让自己更深地进入Omega的身体。水液不断从交合处被挤出顺着腿根滑落滴到沙发垫上，留下挥之不去的气味。  
布里斯顿的手按上他的胸膛，柔软鼓胀的胸肌在Alpha手里被揉捏成一团，戴卡徳能感受到每个瞬间肉穴不由自主的收缩，他几乎控制不住自己的身体，难以分辨究竟是在渴求更多，还是因为快感刺激太多想要推挤逃离。皮肉碰撞的声音清晰地传进他耳朵，却已经不能激发出任何一丝羞耻。  
甬道抽搐着要高潮时他被布里斯顿抱着压到身下，脊背刚刚挨上沙发一阵甜蜜的战栗就传遍了他全身，极致的愉悦让他浑身酥软无力反抗，只能等待这个时刻过去，感受着身体内部涌出一股热液。他一手扶住沙发靠背，用尽全力瞪着自己的Alpha。  
“我听说这个姿势更有利于受孕。”布里斯顿理直气壮地说，并借着他的柔韧性把他双腿打开更多，用力地挺身进去，简直快把他从中间对折。  
用这个姿势接受漫长的成结和射精过程实在不太好受，他感觉那些液体像被倒灌进他身体里一样。然而布里斯顿不肯放开他，于是他们只能紧密地结合在一起，他的Alpha呼出的热气贴在他脸侧，身下的沙发已经被汗水浸湿了。  
“我非常相信我们会在不久的将来多一个家庭成员。”布里斯顿说。  
他什么都没说，只是闭上眼睛，感受胸膛的起伏和两个人逐渐同调的呼吸。不过这个念头让他心情不错。

他在黑暗中惊醒。窗户外淡蓝的微光提醒他已经快到日出的时刻，此时这幢建筑仍然非常寂静。  
尽管最近他常常梦到布里斯顿，但多半都是不太好的回忆。然而这一夜那些温暖的，愉快的场景却好似终于找到了回来的路，正沿着记忆慢慢复苏。那些东西他本以为十年前就被留在原地。比起后来的枪声和鲜血，这些回忆让他更加难以承受。  
他究竟是在回忆某个人，还是在渴望平静的生活和未来的希望？无论哪样对现在的戴卡徳·肖来说都太过陌生。  
而且被美梦惊醒的他再睡不着。那扇狭窄的窗户一点点变亮，楼道里响起脚步声。门上打开一条细长的暗格，早餐被推进来。  
如果以监狱的标准来看，CIA给他供应的早餐已经远超平均水平。餐具非常干净，面包和培根仍然温热，甚至还配了好几个调料瓶。戴卡徳慢慢地咀嚼着食物，这种仅仅为了生存和健康的进食感觉有点儿奇怪，他能闻到培根烟熏的香气和面包在口腔里消化产生的甜味，全脂牛奶从喉咙滑下去——但那些味道和口感像是与他隔着堵透明的墙，他没有任何享用食物的心情。不过他还是吃完了它们，并感谢至少早餐味道不错。  
十分钟后，他在卫生间吐出了今早吃的所有东西。  
这毫无预兆的晨吐让他头晕目眩。戴卡徳把额头贴在冰凉的墙面上，脑袋里是持续不断的嗡鸣。他短暂地想身体或许至少吸收了一部分，虽然这根本不可能。  
“有人要见你。”那位年轻得过分的特工敲了敲他秘密监狱的房门，水泥墙另一边，隔着三英寸厚的铁门，戴卡徳也能听到年轻人语气里的一丝不忿，尽管这位特工并不是故意要表现出来，“请退后。”  
好像他还有哪儿可退似的。  
“说实在的，没想到我们会重逢在这种地方。”无名氏那张熟悉的脸还是读不出任何感情，“他们给你的待遇怎么样？你的脸色看起来不太好。”  
只要有一丝可能，戴卡徳绝不会开口说话。他的喉咙像被胃酸洗了一遍一样疼，从胃部到舌根都是那股味道。他知道外表一切正常，镜子里的他几乎毫无表情。  
“……这有什么关系吗？”但他没法强迫自己的声带假装没事，这句话的声音跟粗砂纸打磨过差不多。他咳嗽了两声。  
“来杯威士忌？”无名氏给自己倒上一杯，戴卡徳抬手阻止：“不，温水就好，谢谢。”  
“你需要的应有尽有。”无名氏朝他挑挑眉毛，露出（意思是）温暖可亲的笑容，叫人拿来了水壶。  
尽管嗓音还一时不能恢复正常，喝下一杯温水后他还是感觉好了点儿。“能让你亲自来审讯我，看来Eteon确实很受你们重视。”  
无名氏耸了耸肩，“我只是想，我们毕竟是老朋友……”看到戴卡徳的目光后他改口，“好吧，是见面次数比陌生人多的两个人。所以我就来听听你有什么要分享的。”  
“我没有把你们宝贝系统的秘密出卖给Eteon。”  
无名氏点头：“这我相信。”  
“所以你他妈还想问什么？浪费政府资源就为了跟我说句话吗？”戴卡徳给自己又倒了一杯水，喉咙的痛楚稍微减轻了一点。  
“我……不仅是我，我的同事们有几位也愿意相信你和霍布斯警官。”无名氏晃着手中的玻璃杯，“但有个问题，你隐瞒了另一位肖先生的行踪，我们可没法相信他。”  
针对这一点戴卡徳有很多话要说，但他清楚“我弟弟的眼神告诉我他没说谎”这种话，根本不适合审讯，就算跟心理医生说，也会被认为是某种情感障碍。  
“所以你希望我怎么帮你？先说一句，我真的不知道他去哪儿了。”  
“好吧……两个问题。”无名氏说，“你只需要回答我两个问题。”  
戴卡徳摊开手，表示不做反抗。  
“第一，欧文·肖接触过芯片吗？”  
“……是的。”这感觉比以往更糟糕，因为通常欧文的仇家不会有机会问他这种话。“我承认，他偷芯片那部分是真的。”  
无名氏露出个了然的表情。“第二，你能帮我找到他吗？”  
“所以你其实不关心那些‘证据’的真假？”  
“我本来也不关心。”无名氏一口饮干杯中的威士忌，似乎因为酒的味道皱了皱眉头，“霍布斯警官认为你不可能跟Eteon合作，至多因为你弟弟才被扯进这场麻烦，所以他坚持要求CIA跟你谈谈这方面的问题。  
“不过他不能直接参与，你知道，他和你的……关系。”无名氏微笑着说，“大家都不想面对后续麻烦的一堆文件，所以他只能充当后备战力。就连我出面也只能给你这一次机会。所以，你加入吗？”  
戴卡徳感觉自己打了个寒颤。“我加入。”  
“多谢。你让我避免被同事们嘲笑。”无名氏整整西装站起来，“顺便，你没有什么想问我的问题吗，肖先生？如果你需要探视，我可以为你安排一次秘密会面。”  
有一个瞬间，比一次呼吸还要短暂，他想说出一个名字，但他只是抬了抬下巴。  
“带路吧。我们最好快点儿解决这件事。”


	7. Chapter 7

这幢建筑从外面看是座普通的五层小楼，内部结构远远不止。戴卡徳的单间位于大概三层的位置，去往监控室则要经由电梯再走过设计复杂的地下通道。  
“我一直劝他们没必要把基地设计成这样，不过他们认为最好还是让普通雇员都记不住路。”无名氏走在前面，在他的授意下戴卡徳总算摆脱了手铐，“不过反正他们整天待在同一个小房间里，认不认路都无所谓。”  
这话倒没错，他们经过几位在电脑前工作的特工，他们看起来跟一般IT人员毫无区别，眼神冷漠文件凌乱，通讯器被随便扔在桌子上。屏幕上的内容对戴卡徳而言压根不算涉密信息，扔在黑市上也不会有人出高价买。  
经过一条很长的走廊后他们来到这幢楼的核心部分。被玻璃分割成不同区域的巨大控制中心非常安静，电子屏幕闪烁着淡淡蓝光，信息流在空气里无声地变换，仿佛血液正被从巨大的心脏中泵出。  
“你喜欢这里，是吗？”无名氏凝视着斜上方的全息投影，它正展示着某个基地的详细信息，光束缓慢地搭建出建筑物的精巧结构。“你瞧，它们一点声音也没有。”  
他的确很喜欢这里。如果是一年之前他会更喜欢，这种无声的掌控总让他感觉很好，在这里就连杀戮也不必弄出太多声响。不过他最近正试图走到阳光底下，不再藏身于阴影中让他有些不习惯，但他并不反对。所以他只是环视了一圈，并未回答。  
“出于某些原因，我不能让你直接操作设备，但我们的特工会协助你。”无名氏带着他走进一间玻璃房子，两人站到一个脸色缺乏日晒的特工背后，“你可以随意调取寻找令弟的所需信息。”  
“我们已经确定了几个可能的地点正在监控。”那位特工插嘴道，并在屏幕上列出几组镜头。  
“忘掉你们的数据。”戴卡徳扫视着屏幕，“欧文不会去这些地方。把你们带走我那天伦敦的监控调出来。”  
“但这是我们监测到他可能的藏身处……”无名氏竖起一根手指打断了特工的话，在戴卡徳快按捺不住揍人的冲动之前。  
“跟我不太一样，欧文有很多朋友。”戴卡徳说，“为了防止你误会我的意思，以为我指的是我没朋友，我要说的是‘很多’——绝大多数你们不太喜欢。”  
无名氏从鼻腔里哼了一声表示同意。戴卡徳有些焦躁不安，他很想找到欧文，此刻他甚至宁愿弟弟对自己隐瞒了某些关键事实，但他知道弟弟恐怕并不是这所有问题的答案。  
欧文那天的确按照承诺去了市场，但很快他的身影就消失在镜头之外，可以确定的是他再也没靠近过哥哥在伦敦的家。即便是欧文也不会选择这种方式不告而别。  
“他去市场要跟谁见面？我们一直想弄清楚。”桌前的特工扭过头，“顺便，你可以叫我五号。”  
“在中心这儿我们用编号，比较方便。”无名氏解释道。  
而且可以随时替补。戴卡徳在心里补充。“他去市场是为了采购——别用那种眼神看我，好像美国的市场专门用来接头似的。”  
“好吧，采购。”五号摊了摊手，无名氏没搭理他，只是看了戴卡徳一眼，“至少我们解决了一个问题。”  
戴卡徳完全不想跟他们说话。他走到布满半面墙的屏幕前，用手指示意镜头缩放，只不时地用几个字表达调出镜头的需要，不理会五号低声的询问。来自世界各地的影像在他眼前闪烁，不断从角落跳出又缩回，只有很少一部分镜头捕捉到了欧文。  
他盯着那个渺小的身影。欧文几乎没露出过整张脸，但他行动的一些特质让他在哥哥面前无所遁形。欧文在躲避什么人，而且不是任何标榜自己遵守法律的官方机构。这意味着弟弟和Eteon之间的事也还没完，欧文同样有自己的角色。  
清晰的和不清晰的图像不停地从屏幕的各个方向跳到中央，全世界与弟弟擦肩而过的人们挤进他眼中，留下停顿不超过一秒的短暂画面。  
然后它们在他眼前糅合成一团变成某种不清透的白色，向外散射耀目的银星。戴卡徳身形轻微摇晃了一下，在他的克制下幅度很小。  
“你还好吗？”无名氏问。  
确实不太好，但眼下没时间考虑这个了。他一手掐住腰，目光继续在屏幕上移动，现在他只能辨认出欧文的脸，没有余力再注意到更多细节。这该死的小混蛋似乎准备在一周之内环游世界。  
“我不得不说，你比我想象的更了解你弟弟。”无名氏眯起眼睛看屏幕上弹出的一张假证件，上面的欧文看起来比他本人文质彬彬得多。  
这或许并不是一种“了解”，并非由于他精准研究了欧文的行为习惯，而是处于一种天生的相似。很多时候欧文即便不说话，戴卡徳还是同样能知道弟弟在想些什么。欧文从小就明白不要对哥哥说谎这个道理。所以这次他仍然相信欧文并没有对他隐瞒事件的真相，遗憾的是他根本没法向别人证明。  
长年生活在暗处中会让人失去很多东西。  
戴卡徳胸口有些发闷，他暗暗加深呼吸，空气却像动力不足的车子，没法坚持到达终点，被压进胸腔后便很快逃离。玻璃天花板在他眼中变得更低，眼前这块屏幕缓慢地变大，向着四面延伸。左肩尚未恢复的伤处针扎一样的疼痛开始无法忽视。  
痛感逐渐蔓延成一片，它盘踞在他左肩窝，深深植根于肌肉中，并把触手伸向锁骨，让骨骼也分享这份痛楚。戴卡徳用力活动肩膀，疼痛瞬间被舒展开，而后再度袭来。  
无名氏什么都没说，房间里只有戴卡徳偶尔的指令声，这会儿连自己的声音都开始变得无法忍受。不用镜子他也知道自己皱起了眉，脸色不会太好。他右手攥成拳，指甲深深陷入掌心，牙齿抵住舌尖，轻轻落下压出一丝疼痛.他感觉自己快喘不上气来了。  
汗水隐秘地从后颈滑落，沿着背脊划出一道湿润的弧线，贴身的棉衫有一小块贴在皮肤上，而腰部那一圈布料已经被浸湿了。他悄悄地后撤，一只脚作为支撑以免站不稳，左手更加用力地按住腰侧，压制住酸软的感觉。  
感谢无名氏基地的技术，他终于在眼前的图像彻底变成雪花之前找到了欧文最后的落脚点。当欧文的眼睛透过电子光束看向他时，他甚至觉得弟弟已经预料到他会在这一刻，在这一秒镜头的三个小时之后与自己对视。  
“我的同事希望你能参与行动，但我拒绝了这个提议。”他们回去的路上无名氏漫不经心地说，“没别的意思，但这确实不是个好主意。”  
“……嗯哼。”戴卡徳努力把每一步都落得更坚实，走出那间巨大的地库之后外面的空气让他稍微清醒了一些，“把我留在这里对你们更方便。要不万一我那些你们臆想中的同伙要来救我怎么办？”  
无名氏干巴巴地笑了两声。走到牢房门口时他一手撑住门。  
“希望这件事有个好结局，真的。”无名氏叹了口气，挽起袖子扫了一眼手表，“还有，霍布斯警官想要见你，我把时间安排在下午。”

跟霍布斯隔着玻璃见面的感觉有点儿怪，不是那种普通犯人跟家人见面时的感觉，而是有些……陌生？戴卡徳拿起电话听筒时，周遭的世界仍然不太真实。他缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，等着对面的人开口。  
“你还好吗？”卢克在玻璃另一边犹豫地说，“无名氏说你已经帮他们找到欧文了。”  
“他们会很快跟他‘谈谈’，不过我猜没什么用。欧文并不适合做个领导者，所以就算他们查出他是整件事里的一环，也不能解决任何问题。”戴卡徳说，“他的问题，和我的问题。”  
卢克看着他，有那么几秒钟没有说话，不符合他们相处模式的沉默在这片空间里蔓延。他的伴侣看起来有些焦躁不安。  
“你不会在里面待太久。”看得出来卢克在努力压制心底的感情，“我保证。只要他们找到欧文你就会被释放。”  
戴卡徳皱起了眉，古怪的感觉愈发强烈。他回忆起上次类似的镜头出现在何时，那时候美国警官站在监狱牢房的门外，告诉他刑期恐怕要持续很久。而即便现在他们已经成为结合的伴侣，这种类似探监的场景还是有些好笑。  
“……我很抱歉。”听筒里传来卢克的声音，重复了两遍。“我那天不该那么做。我只是……不相信欧文而已。在这一点上我还不如那个讨厌的无名氏。”  
不，无名氏只是根本不在乎。戴卡徳本人是好是坏，对无名氏意义不大，只要他乐意合作就行。戴卡徳攥紧了听筒，左手摸上小腹，桌子挡住他的动作。“我知道。有时候我也不清楚该如何掌控他。”  
“我们会解决这事儿的。你和我，就像往常一样。”卢克右手用力拍在玻璃上，身后的警卫警惕地抬起头，紧紧盯着他下一步动作。“要是没有这面该死的玻璃墙，我就过去抱住你了。”  
隔着透明得仿佛不存在的玻璃，他把左手按在卢克的手掌上，此时此刻他确实非常需要对方，治愈每夜降临的梦境反复揭开的伤口，消除那些难以纾解的情欲，以及各种各样的孕期不适，这些东西每一条都让他感觉身体在不断出现他无法解决的问题。  
戴卡徳把额头轻轻靠在玻璃墙上，他没来得及休息就被带到卢克面前，午饭后原本潜藏在各处的疲倦一股脑地从四面八方包围了他，他感觉很累。  
“是啊。”他弯起嘴角笑了一下，玻璃那边的卢克表情也稍微舒展开，“我们会解决的。”  
就像往常一样。然而如果Eteon不是直接把他带到欧文面前而是隔着屏幕威胁他呢？如果他们根本不给他反击的机会，强迫他在弟弟和政府机密之间选一个？戴卡徳不喜欢这个假设。他知道自己的答案永远都只会是同一个。  
他们头顶的提示灯开始闪烁，喇叭里传出铃声。这意味着他们的见面时间结束了。卢克身后的警卫朝他走来，但显然不敢直接上手让他离开。  
卢克把嘴唇凑近听筒，停顿了一瞬。  
“如果你敢继续道歉，等我出去后第一件事就是揍你一顿。”戴卡徳说，并对着美国人露出威胁的目光。  
卢克笑了，恢复了原本那个浑身充满阳光和玩笑的美国人形象。“不，我才不会那么说。”  
“我爱你。”他说。  
戴卡徳楞了一下，但他还来得及作出回复。  
“我也是。”


	8. Chapter 8

他说不好睡眠是种休息还是种为他量身定制的折磨。在梦里他总是一遍遍重演过去的故事，可连美梦都仅仅是回忆，不是对未来的幻想。梦境总会在黑夜最深沉时把他推出睡乡，让他一个人在周围隐约闪着微光的房间，努力进入下一段睡眠。  
腹部的肌肉变得更柔软，而孩子仍然是小小的一团，如果不是身体的各种不适，他可能根本感觉不到孩子的存在。戴卡徳屈起一条腿，手掌按摩自己酸胀的小腿肌肉，但潜藏在皮肤之下的感觉始终无法缓解。房间里温度不够高，午夜最冷时总有寒气渗进来，他蜷缩成一团，想让自己暖和一点。  
拜断断续续的睡眠所赐，牢房门被打开时他倒是没有错过。电子锁发出很轻的一声响动，铁门轻轻滑开。  
“戴卡徳·肖？”来人的手电筒照亮了房间一隅，不知为何这灯光让戴卡徳感觉更冷了。“请跟我走。”  
反正他短时间内也没法再睡着。戴卡徳从床上爬起来，一手遮住刺目的灯光，“你们突然打算用车轮战审讯我好让我崩溃了吗？我记得昨天的条件还不是这么回事。”  
“我们只是需要你的协助。关于你弟弟。”对方的语调颇为冷硬，“现在，请跟我来。”  
外面的温度比屋里低不少，顶灯发出更加冰冷的白光，在凌晨的走廊里那灯光像冷气。他简直想放弃这个跟欧文重聚的机会，回那个房间继续被梦境纠缠。  
“我能问问我们要去哪儿吗？”希望是个不这么无聊又寒冷的地方。  
“去带欧文·肖回来。”特工不带任何感情地说。“你会拿到需要的装备。”  
十七个小时之前无名氏还不打算让他离开这儿去找欧文，一天不到那老狐狸就改了心意？“这还真是个惊喜。我以为我们得在监狱里兄弟重逢。”  
“这大概是你为数不多的价值之一。我们从不打算浪费这个机会。”  
他们确实在朝外走，虽然不是他被送进来的那条路。如果CIA的人还保有一丝理智，就不会把装备室放在一楼。又或者他们会选择在重要犯人的门外布置更多的警卫。  
“Eteon让你们执行卧底任务会有更多科技福利吗？”  
身边的男人停下脚步。戴卡徳希望这位先生不是改造人。对方一把扣住他手腕，被他转身挣脱，随即他踩上墙壁跃起，大腿绞住对方脖子。男人没能挣开他的禁锢，很快失去了意识。  
“多谢。我知道答案了——确实没什么多余的升级福利。”他拍了拍男人的肩膀，扶着墙壁站起身。揍完人之后心里的闷气发泄出来一些，他活动了一下身体，在心里盘算下一步该怎么办。Eteon不会只派一个人来带他走。  
下一刻他听到巨大的撞击声。听起来像是有辆装甲车撞进了一面墙，紧随而来的是几声爆炸。脚下传来持续不断的震动，整幢楼警铃大作，在凌晨听来分外刺耳。走廊里响起纷乱的脚步声。  
他摸走那位假特工身上的手机，推开最近的一扇没上锁的门躲进去，连上这幢大楼的安保控制系统，调出整座楼的平面图。一楼的出口距他最近，但那儿已经混战成一团，烟雾遮住了摄像头的画面，时不时传来强烈的闪光。  
CIA肯定已经发现他不在牢房里，他倒不很在意再次被带回去，但来带走他的是敌是友就不一定了。戴卡徳迅速转换着不同镜头，没人朝他的方向来，显然一楼的突发状况吸引了过多人手。  
Eteon不会一边要带他走一边还搞出这么大动静，所以这回是无名氏终于栽了跟头被人打上门来？想到这里戴卡徳有点儿想笑，虽然这件事可能性很小。这做事的风格倒是很像……欧文？这小混蛋又在搞什么鬼？  
楼里的警铃声逐渐停歇，只剩通道门上的警示灯还在不断旋转闪耀着红光。戴卡徳握紧手机，朝二楼的外围走廊走去，那儿有个疏散出口。  
他尽可能加快脚步，时刻准备即将出现的各种状况。尽管他现在的身体状况没法再承受高强度战斗，但他相信自己撂倒几个CIA的新手特工还是没问题。楼下的混战似乎仍未停止，枪声已经持续了几分钟。这场面不会持续很久，他们马上会调来增援。戴卡徳希望这是欧文，但他不想让弟弟这么做。  
二楼内部分为两层，看起来像个存储中心，这会儿里面空无一人，只有头顶的散热风扇孤独地旋转，空气里弥漫着一股静电尘埃的味道。摄像头的绿色指示灯规律地闪烁着。  
房间那头响起沉重的脚步声。戴卡徳回过头，看见大约十米之外，二层入口处那个穿着Eteon黑色护甲的高大身影。  
“戴卡徳·肖？”对方的声音几乎淹没在房间内风扇的嗡嗡声中，平静的，不带一丝感情。这他妈的见鬼声音几乎已经开始变得熟悉了。  
他转身便跑。甚至来不及回头注意对方的行动，戴卡徳沿着房间中央的金属阶梯朝高处狂奔，身后的人形机器紧追不舍，黑色靴子踏在金属地板上撞击出沉闷的声响，震动传向整个阶梯。  
来不及打开通往外部走廊的门了——刚才的安保系统上显示它锁着，他撞开二楼往三楼的门，朝来时的地方跑去。  
外面出乎意料地安静。他只能听见自己越来越沉重的呼吸声和心脏的狂跳，凌晨冰冷的空气猛地灌进肺里再被呼出去，胸腔和气管开始疼痛。理智上他知道这次逃亡最好的结果是他体力耗尽后乖乖投降，被Eteon带走，出于他不清楚的目的被继续关押。  
但有些时候你不能按照理智办事，要不然跟身后那位也没什么两样。  
快到那间专门为他开辟的牢房时，戴卡徳看见了举着枪的霍布斯。美国人显然是刚刚赶到这儿，正打算查看一番。  
“我说什么来着？跟往常一样。”卢克射出的子弹被对面的Eteon特工躲过，开战之前的空隙他见缝插针地说，“虽然我不知道你怎么逃出来的，但一定是他们搞的鬼……一起上？”  
戴卡徳的脑袋陷入剧烈运动后的麻痹中，他抓住身后冰冷光滑的栏杆，看见Eteon特工脸上嘲讽的微笑。  
卢克挥出的拳头被轻松挡住，新的机器人一拳打在他腹部，一脚把他踹开，朝戴卡徳走过来。  
“我实在不知道你们为什么要反抗。”又来了，Eteon是给他们的改造人植入了某种傲慢芯片还是他们有意挑选这种人？戴卡徳把口袋里的手机扔在地上，它在地板上滑出一段距离，滴溜溜地旋转。他的眼睛追随着那个小机器，懒得正眼看对方。  
“你……”男人被卢克拦腰抱住撞倒在地，没来得及说出下一句话。然而下一秒他就用膝盖顶开身上的美国警察，钳住了对方的脖子。  
卢克瞪着戴卡徳，大概是在质问“跟往常一样”出了什么问题，但他Alpha的质问也只持续了几秒钟，因为缺氧卢克很快就失去意识，身体顺着墙滑下去歪倒在一边。  
“要我说，他不该怪你。”看到他看向卢克的动作男人嗤笑一声，掐住他的脸，“他不会死的，他的价值比你还要多一点。”  
Eteon特工比他高得多，他几乎被完全笼罩在阴影里，看不见走廊那边的情况。“你们要把我带到哪儿去？我能有幸见见你们的老大吗？”  
男人嘲讽的笑容被一颗子弹终结。他的脸瞬间变了形，鲜血从眉间迸溅而出，戴卡徳下意识地躲避，人形机器的身体面朝下砸在地板上。  
“哥哥？”欧文扔掉手里的枪，扶住戴卡徳软倒的身体让他靠进自己怀里，抬手抹掉了戴卡徳左脸被溅上的血迹，“很高兴见到你。”  
肾上腺素的作用迅速消散，他疲惫得完全不想说话。弟弟就着鲜血吻了他一下，旁边的卢克呻吟着从短暂的昏迷中醒过来。  
“你……”他的Alpha恶狠狠地盯着欧文，而弟弟只是继续蹭着他耳际，“拜托，看在我救了你们的份上，别让他现在就把我弄死？”  
他摸索着抓住卢克的手，Alpha把他纳入自己怀中，熟悉的气味再度包围了他，安抚小腹不安的悸动。卢克的吻落在他额头上。

事实证明，有时候欧文的办法确实管用，尽管他总是选择造成最大破坏的那种。CIA确实找到了他，然而上门的却是Eteon的特工，准备灭口后再伪装欧文跟CIA的火并现场。  
不过欧文有很多朋友。所以他找到基地位置后决定自己上门来找戴卡徳。而无名氏发现这件事后选择了跟他合作，借这次混乱找出内部的卧底。不保证欧文的生命安全，当然。  
无名氏并不在意基地遭受的损失，从他愉快的神情就能看出来。他坐在戴卡徳对面，这是戴卡徳被释放前两个人最后一次谈话。  
“令弟不会有太大麻烦。”他开门见山地说，“他为我们提供了所知的所有信息，顺便找出了几个内鬼，所以我至少可以保证他不会被关押。”  
“我是不是应该谢谢你？”戴卡徳不无嘲讽地说。  
无名氏不以为意地摆了摆手，“要我说的话，你感谢霍布斯警官就好，毕竟为了救你，他甚至联系了你母亲——就在他同意我们的监视之后。”  
“你们让他同意监视？”戴卡徳皱起眉。  
“哦，别那么看着我，我没插手这个，都是那帮官员搞的。”无名氏说，“你们的关系总会影响到他，不过既然你已经证明清白，我们可以撤掉对霍布斯警官家庭的监视。至于他非法联系你母亲的事儿，我们就当没看见。”  
戴卡徳想抓住无名氏的头发把他的脸砸在桌面上，但他没力气做这个。  
“我能走了吗？”  
“当然可以。”无名氏微笑着说，“顺便，祝贺你怀孕。”  
他感觉自己心跳猛然停顿了一下，然后心脏又赶忙工作起来，让他心口一阵难受。“你知道了？”  
“没有切实证据，只是推测。”无名氏朝后靠在椅子上，一手撑住头，“我注意到了你早晨的几次呕吐，以及你去卫生间的次数超出平均数，所以除非你得了胃病，而且泌尿系统还有问题，要不我只能说你是怀孕了。”  
“但你还是把我留在这儿当诱饵？”愤怒已经基本消散，现在戴卡徳甚至有些想笑。  
“这跟个人感情没关系，纯粹是公事公办。”无名氏脸上没流露出一丝愧疚，他朝戴卡徳摊开双手，“不管怎么说，还是祝贺你。现在你可以自由离开这儿。”  
“你知道为什么你们总出叛徒吗？”戴卡徳站起来，“因为你们总把特工当成没感情的观察对象，而不是活生生的人。”  
无名氏替他拉开门，“肖先生，我知道。但你得明白，有些时候你只能把人当成可替换的对象，才能办成事。”  
卢克在门外等着他，不过先上来抱住他的是欧文。弟弟看起来格外兴奋，绝对是因为终于抓住机会搞出大动静而不用负责。他简直分辨不清欧文身上的味道是原本的信息素还是沾染的火药和鲜血味儿。  
“你告诉他了吗？”分开时欧文在他耳边低声问。  
卢克已经朝他们走过来，他只来得及轻轻摇了摇头。欧文躲到他身后去：“我猜霍布斯警官不打算招待我，所以我还是去找个地方过夜。”  
秋风让戴卡徳打了个寒颤。他一把抓过Alpha手臂上挂着的外套裹到自己身上，“我们回家，然后我再跟你讨论一下无名氏的事。”  
卢克抓住他爬进后座的瞬间吻了他一下，动作敏捷地躲开他扬起的手。在卢克宽敞的后座上，秋日和Alpha身上的味道混合到一起，他睡着了。这次没有什么梦。


	9. Chapter 9

戴卡徳醒来时是午夜。大得过分的窗户被月光盛满，卧室里一地白霜，夜晚的寒气从窗户里安静地，无可阻挡地渗透进来，他掀开被子跳下地，因为地板的冰凉触感皱了皱眉。卢克的外衣扔在一旁的沙发上，他扯过来裹在身上，推开卧室门。  
客厅里的温度更低一些，他抱着膝盖坐在美国人宽大的沙发上，过去一个月发生的所有事情一点一滴地重新流淌进脑海。重获自由的感觉并不真实，这件事提醒他即将回到正轨的生活仍然脆弱不堪，他与心中曾经定义的幸福日子永远隔着一层薄薄的纱，用尽全力也无法触及。  
其实连那个对未来的粗糙描绘他也已记不清。他年轻时的确模糊地构想过家庭，那种真正的家庭，但这十年以来的日子正逐渐变成他真正的生活，将他越来越远地导向偏离的方向。他并不喜欢名字登在各国通缉令上，但同样无法习惯普通的圆满。或许这是他比不上欧文的地方，至少弟弟永远心口如一，不会为这些乱七八糟的事儿烦心。  
现在欧文的怜悯神情又出现在他眼前了，真好。  
不知道是午夜疲倦导致的走神还是他的身体确实在慢慢变迟钝，卢克从背后抱住他的时候，戴卡徳确实吓了一跳。他下意识地挣扎，两秒后才反应过来是自己的Alpha。  
“睡不着？”卢克的气味密实地将他包裹其中，他转过身去把自己埋进美国人厚实的胸膛，卢克总是温暖的。“我差点儿以为你又被什么见鬼的特工组织带走了，救你一次还挺费力的。”  
戴卡徳一反常态地什么都没说。他用力往Alpha怀里挤了挤，腹中涌上一阵难以言说的感觉，有点儿像犯胃病或者受了伤，但他知道都不是，这不过是他神经系统的又一次抗拒。  
这般投怀送抱似乎让卢克受宠若惊，他潮湿的亲吻沿着戴卡徳耳后那块紧实的皮肤缓慢下移，舌尖舔舐脖颈激起皮肤的一阵战栗。他们的气味轻柔地交汇到一起，消散在凌晨时分凉意浸人的客厅空气中。  
“我真的很想你。想念……这个。”卢克把他鼓胀的胸膛握在手里揉，两指夹起挺硬乳头用力捏一下，一股细小的电流从戴卡徳胸前流窜到尾椎，他几乎要跳起来躲开那双手，但他马上压下这股冲动，他不想离开这个温暖的怀抱。  
那两团正慢慢变得圆润柔软的胸肉在Alpha手中被推挤到一起，乳尖迅速涨大挺立，戴卡徳难耐地将手覆在卢克手背上，把它当做某种凭借轻轻握住，酥麻的感觉从胸口扩散到全身，头脑紧跟着沦陷，他开始恍惚。  
“还有这里。”卢克的话没听，大手从腰侧滑过拉开睡裤，捏着他挺翘的臀，另一只手隔着柔软的丝绸睡裤爱抚过他的小腿最后摸上腿根的软肉，“以及这里。哦我他妈真是想你想得发疯。”  
戴卡徳习惯性地试图反抗情欲，腹中那股感觉并未消失，他张开嘴深深呼吸，但无论如何都无法缓解全身这种难以发泄的憋闷，这让他眼角开始湿润。  
当卢克打算扯下他睡裤时，戴卡徳用力挣脱拒绝了Alpha。  
“你不想要？”卢克显然没预料到这个，今夜的一切本该是水到渠成。美国人跪在沙发上俯身抱住戴卡徳肩膀，“求你了，别说你不想，要不我会以为你根本没想过我。”  
天知道他真的很想要而且非常需要这个。在那个该死的，冰冷的监狱里度过的每一个孤单的夜晚，他都在想念与卢克之间的所有亲密和爱抚，以及往常那些毫无顾忌的性爱。他甚至能感觉到穴口已经开始变得濡湿，渴望着一次真正的结合。  
但他今夜没法让自己全然敞开接纳卢克，他承受不来。卢克坚硬如铁的阴茎正抵在他大腿上，带着能灼伤那块皮肤的热度，他咬住嘴唇忍受着避的冲动。  
“……我只是很累，真的。”他仰面躺在沙发上，手臂举过头顶，除了他们身下的一小块，皮面坐垫上到处都是冰凉的。满月皎洁的月光照进他眼中，那轮圆月亮得让人难受。“就只是今天。”  
卢克当然不会强迫他。Alpha抬起身体，看起来有点儿没话找话，“那我先去……解决一下某些问题。你知道卧室怎么走吧？”  
然后卢克匆匆忙忙地走向浴室，姿势不太自然。戴卡徳长呼出一口气，周身的温度迅速降下来。疲惫感仍然压在他身上。  
他在沙发上睡着了，而且卢克也陪他一起——再次醒来时他在卢克的怀里，为了不让两个人半夜滚下沙发卢克保持着一种十分别扭的姿势，手臂紧紧拥住戴卡徳。他挣了一下，美国人纹丝不动。  
正当他犹豫是把卢克推下去还是叫醒的时候，大门打开了，是从阿姨家回来的萨曼莎。女孩喊着“爸爸”从前厅跑进来，戴卡徳还是没能挣脱Alpha的怀抱。听到响动的卢克迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到女儿后动作缓慢地从沙发上爬起来，“嘿。欢迎回家！”  
“你们在客厅睡的？”萨曼莎好奇地问，“你们不怕冷吗？”  
“总有人喜欢在沙发上睡得更香，萨姆。”卢克伸了个长到夸张的懒腰，然后放下手臂揉着肩膀，“虽然醒来的时候不一定舒服。”  
萨曼莎只是好奇地看着他们。  
戴卡徳感觉自己脸红了。他迅速地从沙发上爬起来去洗漱，用最快的速度穿戴整齐坐到桌边。  
卢克在厨房里四处转悠了一会儿，才慢吞吞地开始准备做早餐。已经吃过早餐的萨曼莎跳到椅子上在戴卡徳对面坐下。“戴克叔叔，你不打算去厨房看看吗？”  
“我猜你爸爸还不至于在早餐里下毒，虽说我们曾经有过节。”他给自己做了一杯柠檬水，里面大半杯都是鲜柠檬汁，这会儿他正把玻璃杯捧在手里小口地喝，“不过你要是指你爸爸的厨艺不行，我对你深表同情。”  
他冲萨曼莎眨眨眼，对面的九岁女孩咧开嘴笑了，“其实还行，毕竟他有这么多年经验……”卢克把早餐端到桌上，边缘有点发焦的培根躺在一摞面包片旁边。她露出个混合了无奈和失望的表情，看向卢克，“就是毫无创新精神。我更喜欢戴克叔叔的手艺。”  
“这不公平。做早餐的人还被人指指点点。”卢克拉开椅子坐下，朝戴卡徳露出假作不满的表情，“你也听到了，她更喜欢你做饭。”  
戴卡徳撕扯着一片面包，它已经基本失去了所有水分，跟新鲜这词儿不挨边，他得喝口水才能咽下去。卢克的冰箱显然也没剩多少能吃的东西。味道不好不坏，就是普通干面包的味儿。  
“谁的家，谁做饭。”他低着头，这句话脱口而出，而卢克对此的反应他完全没想到。  
“嘿，你这是什么意思？”卢克把手里的牛奶灌下肚，急急忙忙地说，“这里明明也是你的家——不准反驳我，不管你准备说什么这句话都不准反驳。”  
他把只吃了一小半的干面包片扔回盘子里，看着卢克眨了眨眼，嘴唇微微张开。其实这一刻他根本没反应过来，父女俩的脸在他眼前似乎一下子放大，撑满他的视野，有把锤子在他心上重重敲了一下。  
他把目光移到萨曼莎脸上，朝女孩温柔地笑笑，“看在萨姆的面子上我不会因为你这种典型Alpha作风揍你一顿。”  
萨曼莎扭头看自己的父亲，伸出手在卢克肩膀上拍了拍，沉思了一阵：“虽然我认为各种性别都应该平等交流，但这一次我同意爸爸。”然后她拉住戴卡徳的手，“你不能反驳，而且爸爸说得对。”  
他回握住女孩的手，她的手心跟卢克一样温暖。  
“既然我们已经达成共识，我宣布下午我们一起去采购把‘我们的’冰箱填满。毕竟我们的冰箱里只剩啤酒了，还只有两罐。”卢克充满干劲地说，剩下的两人毫无异议。  
戴卡徳端着杯子站起来走进厨房，整理餐具的卢克好奇地拿走喝了一口，脸马上皱成一团：“哦上帝啊你是味觉失灵了吗？我该建议萨姆对你的厨艺重新评估一下。”  
他只是接过杯子刷干净，没再多说什么。

戴卡徳的确在某段时间经常造访大卖场，是上辈子的事了，那时候他还会认真研究食谱再出门采购。这里给他的感觉很熟悉，但这种熟悉总会被没见过的奶酪牌子，新口味的冰淇淋和更多促销方式打破，让他站在货架前犹豫，他早就不再习惯这个。周末的卖场人太多，由于美国人过分高大的身形他们三个经常需要给别人的购物车让路，人群的气味让戴卡徳神经紧张，早形成条件反射的大脑开始自动审视周围这群男男女女，尽管他非常清楚他们不过是附近的居民，最可能造成麻烦的也就是那位使劲抱怨两小时车程的年轻爸爸。  
他开始痛恨自己过分敏感的神经，因为那个年轻Alpha的抱怨声简直灌满了他的耳朵。幸好卢克已经推着车离开了调料货架，伴随着番茄沙司和沙拉酱玻璃瓶罐互相碰撞的叮当声。  
“以前我不喜欢出门采购这些麻烦事。”卢克对他说，用眼神示意萨曼莎把巨大盒包装的冰淇淋放回去，“不过现在我觉得还挺有意思的，至少能放松心情。”  
一对老夫妇跟卢克打招呼，感谢他上次帮他们修车，还热情邀请霍布斯一家感恩节去家里做客。戴卡徳被货架上的鱼子酱吸引了目光，冷不防被卢克拥住肩头拉到他身边。  
“有时间的话我们一定去——”卢克用力把他往自己怀里拉了拉，现在他们看起来就像一对稍显怪异但大体正常的情侣。戴卡徳挤出个笑容，“这是我的伴侣。给你们介绍一下。”  
老夫妇俩稍微有点惊讶，不过很快接受了霍布斯家庭的新成员，问他们该如何称呼戴卡徳。  
“乔伊。”戴卡徳不假思索地抢在卢克前头说，这名字自然而然地从他舌尖蹦出来，他能感觉到卢克的手臂僵了一下，“叫我乔伊就好。”  
他的英国口音让对面的两位露出疑惑的神情。在跟他们预约了一顿感恩节晚餐和下个周末的社区活动以及车库检修之后，老夫妇才心满意足地离开，看起来不出三小时霍布斯警官有新伴侣的事儿就会传遍社区。  
“所以，乔伊？”卢克接过萨曼莎递过来的覆盆子果酱，认真看了看配料表之后才把它放进推车里，他对这名字没多大疑义，只是无意间用这问题撬开戴卡徳过去生活的一个小角。  
“这名字我以前用过一段时间。”戴卡徳说，他抬起头冲卢克露出个微笑，“我想最好还是不要把真名告诉他们。”  
至少保护一下卢克那些普通的邻居们，虽说没多大用处。  
“我觉得没必要，不过你既然都那么说了……”卢克把一长条面包塞进购物车，“这也没什么坏处。对了，这是不是意味着你会在这里住到感恩节？毕竟你刚才亲口答应他们了。”  
“我没‘亲口’答应，你个傻瓜。”戴卡徳一只手搭在推车把手上，这里的氛围古怪地让他感觉身体舒服多了，腹中不安的躁动在不知不觉中已经平息，“我就是点了点头。而且英国人不过感恩节。”  
他忘记质问卢克为什么他非得一直在洛杉矶待到感恩节，才能参加友善邻居的晚餐。  
“哦，不不不，你不能抵赖，我都看见了，还有史蒂芬他们俩。”卢克自信地说，“我得把你介绍给他们——邻居们。”  
戴卡徳瞪了他一眼，把手松开让美国人一个人推已经满满当当的购物车。萨曼莎正灵活地在各个货架之间穿梭，戴卡徳有些紧张地目光追随女孩鲜艳的黄裙子，不过萨曼莎显然游刃有余，从不会离开他俩太远。  
他们走到试吃区，穿着卖场吉祥物套装的年轻推销员热切地朝他们伸出手。  
“来一块？我们新研究的芝士蛋糕。”她年轻得连脸上的浓妆都盖不住那股生气，卢克接过小盘子把一小块蛋糕送进嘴里，然后把盘子递到戴卡徳面前。  
“真的不错。”卢克的白牙闪闪发光，推销员因为这个笑容开心多了。“你应该试试。”  
“在外面随便吃东西”是戴卡徳决不会做的诸多事情之一，但这会儿他没抵御住两个笑容的双重诱惑，而且他的确有点饿了。蛋糕的确不错，厚重的芝士在舌面上化开，留下溢满口腔的奶香味儿。  
“很好吃。”他点点头，卢克试图把他拉到另一个试吃摊位，被他拒绝了（“不要得寸进尺，真的”）。  
排了一个世纪那么长时间的队之后他们总算走出了卖场，所有东西都拎在卢克手里，两个巨大沉重的袋子跟美国人很相称，而且他们看起来更像普通的一家三口了。  
在车边卢克掏出十美元递给女儿，满足她冰淇淋的要求，“剩下的钱你可以自己留着。”  
“我该多陪陪她。”卢克和他倚在车身上看萨曼莎高高兴兴地去买冰淇淋，Alpha情绪突然有些低沉，“我总觉得亏欠她太多。”  
“你已经做得够好了。”戴卡徳说，“她的生活不比同龄的孩子差。”  
“明天一早我得去萨曼莎的学校解释她为什么再次缺课，再有一次她可能就没法正常升学了。”卢克说，“幸好她的老师们还挺喜欢我的。”  
“我很……抱歉。”戴卡徳说，下午阳光有些刺眼，他低下头注视着两个人长长的影子。  
“是你说不准我再道歉的，难道你是为了让自己道歉？”卢克很快恢复了平日的心情，那种干劲又回来了，“别提这个，真的。我们俩什么都没做错，都是Eteon那帮疯子搞出来的事情。  
“对了，之前你说有事情要跟我说，是什么事？”  
卢克终于提到了这个。  
戴卡徳张开嘴，话语在这瞬间停顿了。  
萨曼莎正踮起脚看摊主灵巧地挖冰淇淋球，双臂不安分地在身侧摆动，女孩儿的长发在微风中飘起一缕。卖场门口小吃店的招牌轻微地吱嘎作响，停车场各处都传来发动机的声音，中间夹杂着父母与孩子的说话声，不全是愉快的，吵嘴和玩笑交织在一起。  
戴卡徳的耳朵能清楚地分辨出周围的一切声响，不过此刻它们似乎同时消失了，空旷的停车场上只剩他和卢克两个人，周遭的所有与他们在同一时间并存于不同的世界。  
这些都可以是他的，只要他说出那句话。这热烈到刺眼的阳光，爱人之间无所顾忌的亲昵爱抚，还有萨曼莎尚且不知忧愁的笑脸，他能拥有普通人那幸福到单调乏味的生活，那些送孩子上学的清晨，带点傻气的游乐园周末以及例行的拌嘴和打斗，所有十年之前就该属于他的东西。只要他说出那句话，这一切毫无疑问都将属于他，这简直是他这辈子最确定无疑的事。  
得到这一切他甚至不必付出什么，不用琢磨怎么躲开子弹，不用想怎么欺骗对面，什么都不用，只要说出那句话就好。如果是十年前，他都不用等到这时候。  
戴卡徳抓住卢克的手，霍布斯警官无论何时都是温暖的。  
“没什么。只是那破事儿的分析而已，现在没用了。”  
“时效已过？”卢克挑挑眉毛，不再追问，“哦萨姆回来了，给我尝一口冰淇淋——我们该回家啦。”  
回家的车上卢克跟萨曼莎讨论明天该跟老师和校务主管说点什么，听起来都不太靠谱，戴卡徳只作旁听，没发表意见。  
他的手指在手机屏幕上移动，打出一行字。  
-你现在在哪儿？  
-洛杉矶，当然。  
-明天早上九点来接我，我给你地址。  
-……我得说这真是意想不到地快，即便是以你的标准，哥哥。  
然后是下一条回复。  
-不过我会来接你。  
他按灭手机屏幕，把它收进口袋，靠在后座上闭起眼睛。耳边父女俩的对话仍未停止，但入耳的更多是风声。


	10. Chapter 10

卢克·霍布斯一脚踹开目标对象藏身处的门，把那个可怜虫从地上一把提起来。说实在的他没想到这种跨国犯罪组织的头目会是个手无缚鸡之力的年轻人。  
“新时代的新型犯罪，哈。”身边的英国特工说，“你都不知道这帮人在这样的小黑屋里能造成多大的破坏。”  
他当然知道，对这类罪犯的了解足以让他痛恨这些人。Cifer，天眼，还有Eteon，世界上的事不能全都真枪实弹地面对面解决，光是这个就够让他头疼了。  
“所以，合作愉快？没想到你会来协助英国方面的行动。”英国人抬起面罩，朝卢克伸出手，“现在只剩书面工作。”  
英国分队长的口音非常标准，跟戴卡徳那种伦敦腔不太一样，卢克突然发现自己还是喜欢那个混蛋的声音。他跟英国人握了握手，“我只是出于……某些私人目的。不过还是合作愉快。”  
SAS最好能爽快地把答应的东西给他，要不他没法保证自己会干出点什么，在英国官僚身上发泄一下四个月来积累的闷气是个不错的主意。  
四个月前。  
他把戴卡徳·肖弄丢了。这个词儿也许并不准确，因为戴卡徳从来也不是他的。从学校回来后戴卡徳不在家里，只给他留了张字条，就放在主卧枕头上，简直他妈的像酒店清洁工留给客人的便条。  
鉴于与他结合的Omega前一天还跟他亲昵温存，根本没有任何打算不告而别的迹象，卢克当然只能认为这是某些组织的阴谋，不一定是Eteon。于是他找到无名氏，打算好好探讨一下这问题。  
“你是说，他不见了？”无名氏没表现出多少惊讶，但他还是露出了一点兴趣，那种对奇闻轶事的兴趣而不是对卢克的关心。“我保证这跟我们没关系，不过我很乐意帮助你，鉴于……过去的一些误会。”  
“所有帮助？”卢克挑起眉毛。  
“嗯……尽可能所有帮助？我建议你先去找找另一位肖先生，他目前也失去了踪迹。这个我可以帮你，鉴于我们希望能持续监控他的动向。至于跟Eteon有关的事我们当然也会全力以赴。”无名氏说。  
“欧文。”哪怕是从嘴里说出这个名字卢克都感觉大脑一阵嗡鸣，大概是飞机爆炸后遗症。无名氏对他点点头。  
“他有任何要离开你……你家的迹象吗？比如说给你留个便条之类的。”无名氏提示道。  
他感觉自己的胃搅成一团。他不想承认这个可能，尽管这至少说明戴卡徳完全是自愿离开的，但他就是不想。  
“……有。”卢克不打算跟无名氏分享字条的内容。  
“这么说来，你确实应该去找找欧文·肖。”无名氏微笑着试图说服他，“对我们大家都好，你知道，肖先生在对待弟弟的问题上，一向跟常人有些分歧。”  
他挫败地答应了一声，拿上衣服准备离开，无名氏叫住他。  
“为保险起见我得问一句，霍布斯先生。”无名氏的声音有点儿犹豫，这可真少见，“你知道他怀孕了吗？”  
霍布斯警官停住脚步。“你说什么？”  
“啊，你还不知道。”无名氏交叉着双手踩着扶手椅转到另一侧，看向窗外已经沉入夜色的城市，“我不知道你们有什么矛盾……不过肯定跟这事儿脱不了干系。总之这至少是条线索。”  
“你早就知道？”卢克尽量克制住自己挥拳的冲动，戴卡徳在某几个瞬间变得温顺的目光在他眼前闪过。  
“只是推测。直到你们离开基地那天我才跟肖先生确认，显然他没告诉你。”无名氏转回来，他毫无愧疚地盯着卢克的眼睛，露出一种“我早就知道”的神情，“Eteon试图分裂你们的手段没成功，而抓走肖先生却不用他来威胁你……或者我们实在不太合理。”  
无名氏冲他摊开手，意思是“实在没兴趣在你的家庭事务上纠缠”。而自动感应门都没给卢克甩上门的机会。  
他没能找到欧文。或许这是暂时的，但一周的时间足以让他明白，用尽他目前能动用的所有手段，也没法在短时间内找到对方，或是兄弟俩。戴卡徳就这么从雷达上消失了，像从前一样隐匿进电子流的缝隙里。卢克联系过海蒂，她正在某个只能用卫星电话的地方出任务。至于肖夫人，他就没成功跟她说过一次话。  
什么叫“我们是不一样的人？”好像卢克耳聋目盲压根没发现这点一样，要是跟“与自己一样”的人结成伴侣，他早就照着这个标准再婚了。他们身上的不同之处能从A排到Z编本词典出来，但这个什么时候阻碍过他们？这种理由是在把他当傻子耍。  
所以，是为了欧文？如果说戴卡徳有那么唯一的一点让他感觉到“不能忍受”，绝对是欧文这个疯子。还有那个他完全不知情的孩子——毫无疑问是他的。  
卢克想起戴卡徳伦敦的家里，那位倒在地板上的医生。货真价实的医生，虽然服务对象是伦敦地下社会。从伦敦离开时他们走得匆忙，没来得及弄清莱西先生的背景和他和戴卡徳的关系。  
他决定去这一切开始的地方看看。

伦敦深入骨髓的阴冷让卢克难以忍受，他想象不出戴卡徳是如何在这里出生长大的，无论造访多少次，大洋彼岸的这座城市始终非常陌生，从那被连绵阴雨染上灰色的建筑到英国人的口音和食物。  
找到那位医生的地下诊所并不困难，约翰·莱西的履历意外地干净，只在早年间有那么几件打架斗殴小偷小摸的事情，多半还只是打下手的小角色。诊所很小但很干净，完全够得上被称为一家医疗机构。  
当时没人在乎这位医生，就连在卢克心里他也不过是个交火的牺牲品。而如今他站在医生的电脑前，试图用自己努力学到的电脑知识从这台老旧的机器上找到戴卡徳的一丝痕迹。  
诊所的灯不怎么亮，这间小房显得格外昏暗，面前的显示屏发着幽幽的蓝光，处处都显示出主人离去后开始凋零的迹象。桌子上堆满了医生曾经开过的处方单和乱七八糟的药物，卢克瞥了它们一眼就放弃了辨认笔记的想法。  
医生的电脑不难破解，不过显然莱西先生生前没有整理文件的习惯，所有的东西都随意地堆在各种地方，毫无规律可言。翻看两个小时后，卢克已经了解到十几个街区黑帮成员的身体状况，让他有些遗憾自己不是个伦敦警察。  
他很希望此刻戴卡徳在他身边。戴卡徳总能第一时间从一团乱麻的信息里找出所需的内容，以及英国人那种近乎强迫症的条理和分寸也对任务极其有利，虽说卢克在口头上总是讽刺这点。此时卢克有点怨恨自己的行为模式。  
外面的夜幕开始逐渐褪色，墨蓝和深蓝依次从漆黑中挣脱出来，无法集中注意力的卢克敏锐地感觉到天正在变亮，这意味着他已经在这儿，在这间冷飕飕的地下诊所待了一整夜。他身体的某个部分想大吼大叫，这想法一旦产生就开始往四处蔓延。  
直到一张写着“乔伊”的化验单吸引了他的目光。  
J-O-E-Y，那个戴卡徳不假思索脱口而出的名字，熟稔得如同本名。姓氏是WASH，大概是因为医生实在懒得为病人想个复杂的假名。  
男性Omega，怀孕十一周。各项指标在正常范围内。  
曾有流产经历。  
即便是亲眼看到结果，卢克还是很难相信。戴卡徳怀孕的事，和Omega不告而别的事毫无真实感，从他们结合那一天开始，卢克就不曾想过他们会有孩子。跟萨曼莎没关系，他只是从未描绘过戴卡徳怀孕的模样，在他的潜意识里这件事根本就与戴卡徳没有任何关联，甚至是想到它都显得太过大胆。  
他知道戴卡徳结过婚，对象是那个追了他们半个世界的半机器人。但孩子？戴卡徳从未提起过一丝一毫。更多的秘密。  
“我有件事要告诉你。”戴卡徳坐在那间冷硬的审讯室里对他说。他曾有机会早点知道这件事的，只是他当时根本不关心对方要说什么。  
晨光悄悄地从窗户缝隙里钻入，灯光显得更黯淡了。他看见诊所里那张诊疗床和检查仪器，旁边有半罐没拧紧的凝胶，盖子上还留着灰尘，有手指拧动留下的痕迹。戴卡徳当时就躺在这儿接受检查，孤独一个人，怀着……期待？卢克不敢确定。他回到家后会做点什么？  
戴卡徳的家也让卢克不太习惯。Omega在伦敦的家很大，能想到的居家享受都能在这里找到，屋里非常干净整洁，完全按照合理的样式和尺寸装修，完全能直接拍几张照片登上家装杂志的样板间板块，变成无数人梦寐以求的住宅。  
可卢克始终没法在这里真正地生活，每次走进这间房子，他就有种踏入了行动基地的感觉。或许这里本来就是个临时的行动基地，如同戴卡徳车库里大大小小或豪华或平凡的车一样，都不过是短暂停留的消耗品，而不是真正生活的一部分。  
就因为这个他一开始以为自己也是戴卡徳临时的“消耗品”，英国人只把他当成上床的对象而不是真正要结合的伴侣，这种怀疑一直持续到他标记戴卡徳的那一天。  
话又说回来，那一天到底是不是真实的？卢克站在戴卡徳已经被清洗干净的房子里，发觉他们之间的不同远远超出想象。他的Omega有怎样的过去，有多少隐秘的藏身处，甚至是戴卡徳真正的喜好他都不是很清楚。他本以为这些事都无所谓，因为他相信戴卡徳（或许除了关于欧文的部分），这似乎已经足够了。  
厨房里搁着几瓶补剂，几乎都还是满的，当时没人注意它们，所以那几个塑料瓶还保持着主人放下它们的样子。  
房子里弥漫着很淡的消毒水味儿，清理过后这间房子已经没有任何戴卡徳的气息，无论是在卧室里还是在衣帽间，卢克都搜寻不到一丝Omega在这里生活过的痕迹。  
但整座伦敦就是戴卡徳秘密的存储地，所有秘密都不会消失。  
卢克从戴卡徳家里找到一把伞，是他最不喜欢的那种黑色长柄伞。他撑开伞，深吸一口气，走进深秋伦敦的雨幕中。


	11. Chapter 11

这间办公室位于一幢维多利亚风格的建筑中，光线暗沉，家具和器物被岁月打磨出圆润的边角，呈现出柔润的光泽，空气里涌动着一股油墨和古旧的香气。  
这环境让卢克·霍布斯浑身不自在。倒不是说他会因为这屋子感觉羞怯，实际上他恨不得一把将桌子后面那位揪出来揍一顿。但无论是谁都能一眼看出他就是个不合时宜的闯入者，那种没预约还非要进办公室的人。  
无名氏同意跟他最大限度地分享情报并提供便利，不过对于戴卡徳那些尘封在伦敦的过往，CIA表示无能为力：“英国方面认为没必要共享到这个地步，所以你只能靠自己了。”  
对面的英国人将骨质瓷杯送到嘴边喝了一小口，慢慢把杯子放回桌上，轻轻叹了口气，手臂搭上扶手。  
“霍布斯先生，对吧？”英国人的手指按住领口，轻轻转动一下脖子，下巴微微抬起，眼神中显出不曾掩饰的傲气，“这样的贸然闯入实在不利于我们两国情报机构的合作。”  
现在卢克有点儿明白，如果说戴卡徳跟自己斗嘴时不肯落下风的做派是源自性格，那么他那种不经意间流露出的骄傲应该是风土使然，特工生涯让戴卡徳能很好地隐藏真实感情，但放松下来时Omega总会像只猫一样，仰视也能变作俯视。  
可英国人的优雅和骄傲在对面这位身上就只能让卢克烦躁。“我很……我很抱歉打扰贵方工作，不过我确实有急事。”  
“恕我冒昧，不过我想这应该与CIA和贵部门不久前在伦敦的行动有关？”英国人连礼节性的笑容都不打算给，“不过这样一来，我就需要相关证明和信件了。看起来您似乎……空着手来的？”  
“其实我是出于私人原因。”说到这个卢克稍微退缩了一下，“我的伴侣不见了。他跟你们有些瓜葛。”  
英国人似乎哽住了。不过他不慌不忙地端起红茶喝了一大口，脸上的惊讶迅速消失，“您的伴侣是？”  
“戴卡徳·肖。”  
这回英国人没控制住自己。他瞪大眼睛，手指微微颤抖，随后紧张地抓住钢笔，将笔帽推开再收回，开始坐立不安。  
“戴卡徳·肖。”他确认道，“有个弟弟的那位？”  
看来卢克就是没法避开欧文。他长出一口气，挑挑眉毛，“是的，先生。”  
“这件事我没法决定，我的保密等级还差得挺远——不管是我出外勤时还是当秘书之后。”英国秘书继续折磨手中的钢笔，“不过我会将您的情况上报给主管部门，或许他们知道该怎么做。”  
“好啊。”卢克站起身，拉上夹克拉链，居高临下地俯视着面前的Beta，“不过我的耐心一向不好，所以，拜托？”  
“关于这件事，我相信他们会尽快给您一个答案。”卢克从对方脸上读出，不一定是满意的答案。  
不算差，也不能算好。两天后跟卢克见面的特工主管比他年长不少，办公室色调也比上次那间更暗沉柔和。老英国人看他如同看着一个新手特工，目光里的关切实际上是种对年轻人的冷漠。不过卢克一向不在乎别人怎么看自己。  
“我们不能提供你希望的协助，霍布斯先生。”主管脸上刀刻般的皱纹没有丝毫松动，“特别是考虑到你是以个人名义来询问这件事。作为专业人士，你一定理解我们的困难。过去的行动绝大部分都没有解密，即便是贵国官方也无权任意查看。”  
他当然理解。虽然他过去二十年里一直在持续不断地打破规定，但他始终明白有些界限无法打破，无论做到什么程度，永远都有新的，他无处反抗的规矩束缚住所有人。最近他开始怀念萨摩亚的时光了。  
“我对你们的机密没兴趣。我只是想看看有没有线索能帮我找到他。”  
“戴卡徳·肖。”英国主管的目光变了，变成对着熟悉之人的亲近眼神，虽然他根本没笑，但卢克能察觉到英国人不再像刚才那么冷淡，“你真是他的伴侣吗？”  
“是的——这点你不用怀疑。”卢克挥了挥手，“这个你倒是可以向CIA求证。”  
“抱歉，我没有怀疑你诚信问题的意思。我只是……”卢克打断他：“很惊讶？没关系，我理解。”最后这句他的语气里带着讽刺。  
老英国人轻轻摇头：“不，我只是……很高兴他找到新伴侣。他至少值得重新开始一次生活，不管在哪儿。”  
“听起来你对他评价不错？看你们那讳莫如深的样子，我以为你们都不愿意想起他。”卢克坐直身体，两个人面前的红茶已经凉透，“把他当成污点什么的。”  
“我不知道其他人怎么想，就我个人而言，我承认不愿想起他一部分是因为误解他叛变——当然，现在我们知道真相了。还有很大一部分是因为我们当初可以做得更好，但所有人都把机会浪费得一点不剩，而如今再也没有弥补的余地了。”主管从桌后站起，走到酒柜前给自己倒了一杯酒，琥珀色酒液滑进玻璃杯，给这个略显阴郁的房间增添一丝鲜亮的颜色，“来一杯？”  
“求之不得。”酒杯拿在手中的感觉总比盯着红茶发呆好得多，卢克欣然拿过杯子。“我知道你不能给我文件，不过你或许可以跟我说说从前的戴卡徳·肖？”  
“从前的？”有那么几秒，主管陷入了回忆，他很快自嘲似的笑了笑，“戴卡徳少校……他是个很特别的人。”  
“队伍里唯一的Omega，哈？”卢克的酒杯已经见底，他毫不见外地拿起酒瓶给自己倒了半杯。  
主管皱了皱眉，“不，不是因为这个。实际上我们同意他担任重要职责是经过深思熟虑的，并不只因为他出色的战斗技巧，我们招募的的不是只会搏斗和杀人的士兵。执行任务需要服从命令，而他跟别人不太一样的是，他能更好地理解指令。”  
“更服从？”卢克没明白。  
“是理解。你知道，霍布斯先生，我们既希望每位特工能独当一面，同时还要求他们服从指挥跟队友合作，这其实多多少少有些矛盾。”英国人给自己倒上更多酒，“人不是能直接输入指令的机器。而任何一点点心理上的偏差，都可能对任务造成无可挽回的损害。  
“肖少校不太一样的地方在于，他更能理解上级指令的目的和背后的隐情，而不仅仅只站在一线人员的立场看待它们。同时他还身处队员之中，而不是跟我们一样坐在监视器后面。所以他能更好地团结队伍，用柔和的手段消除那些不稳定的因素。哦，也许他Omega的身份多多少少有点用处。”  
“团结……队伍？我差点以为你说的不是戴卡徳·肖。”卢克说，“他最常说的一句话是‘我单干’。”  
“……我想在经历那一切之后，很少有人还能保持原本的模样。”卢克注意到主管的手指颤抖了一下，“顺便问一句，你们结婚了吗？”  
“没有。如果他没突然消失，这本来是顺理成章的事。”其实卢克还没认真想过这个，但这话是真心的。  
英国人一次倒进酒杯的酒越来越多，酒瓶已经快见底。“他上次结婚时……我是他的主管。我记得我还祝他们幸福来着。”  
“看来这祝福不太管用。”卢克活动了一下肩膀，把喝干的酒杯放回桌上，“他上次选择的结婚对象差点儿把我们俩都给搞死。”  
“我当时惊讶于他会选择队员。我以为不会接受一个被自己领导的人。”英国人的眼角露出一丝疲态，这回忆显然也在折磨着他，“不过我们赞成他和布里斯顿组建家庭。”  
“对你们好处更多，是吧？”卢克嘲讽道。  
“我不否认这个。”主管说，“他们的婚姻结局不好……那种结果，我们全都始料未及。我最后一次见他，是在……大约十年前了。”  
“当时到底发生了什么，就在他被官方‘推测死亡’之前？”从英国人越来越长的沉默间隔卢克能察觉出，对方不喜欢这个话题，他同样也不喜欢，即便戴卡徳不在这里，这种事还是感觉像在不断重现过往的伤口。  
“我们准备给他颁发维多利亚十字勋章，要知道和平年代获得这个可不太容易。哦，当然我那时候还不够资格给人授勋，但他拒绝勋章之后我跟他聊过。”卢克突然感觉面前这个英国人一瞬间苍老了许多，之前那种挺拔的精气神这会儿几乎消失不见，“我问他理由，而他回答说‘我配不上这个’。”  
“他最后一次任务？”卢克感觉自己不只需要这两杯酒。  
“最后一次。那次任务的结局……稍微血腥了一点，当然人质都活下来了，但他们和参与的队员都多多少少出了点心理问题，导致我们不得不劝退了几位特工。虽然已经差不多二十年没到过战场，我还是明白，同样是杀人，用枪和用其他方式实在差别甚巨。”他朝卢克笑了笑，这次是真心的，“不提那些人道主义之类的官话，这种事对人的影响你一定了解。”  
“是的，我了解。但我认为任何时候他都配得上那枚勋章。”卢克说，而主管掏出手帕擦了擦汗水，或者泪痕。  
“我也这么认为。况且无论如何，那是由大英政府和军方知情并批准的行动，结局也已经尽量圆满，他完全可以佩戴上那枚勋章，并且永远留在我们的荣誉簿上。”  
“所以那到底是怎么回事？”卢克握紧拳头，他能感觉到自己的心跳越来越快。  
然后是长久的沉默。英国人不愿意走到他面前重新坐下，只留给他一个侧脸，对方正越来越明显地陷入回忆编织的网，并且正逐渐开始呼吸困难。这一切在这间时光停滞的老房子里是那么合乎时宜，他相信这里的每一寸都浸满了无数前人的痛苦和伤痕，它们不见天日，只能被这里的继任者年复一年地收藏。缺少阳光让这种感觉更强烈了，又一个伦敦让他不喜欢的地方。  
他并不同情这位正步入老迈的主管，但他有些惭愧于自己的幸运，为了戴卡徳。  
“他对我说——看在我是他多年上级而且看着他入伍并升到少校的份儿上——都是他的错。”主管深深地呼吸了几口气，再次开口时声线还是不免颤抖，“因为他太急躁，结果在外围不幸落入了敌方的圈套，幸好最后他们解决的速度很快，否则人质很可能难逃毒手。”  
“‘以其非凡的勇气拯救人质？’”卢克想起那份档案上的评语，当时戴卡徳并未作出回应。  
“他说那是为了弥补自己的过失。那过失……太过急躁……在任务里加入了太多个人感情，为了他失去的孩子。”说完这句话英国人稍稍放松了些，但他的手指仍然紧紧攥着手帕，完全忘记放回口袋。“大家总以为转折点是他被人诬陷叛变，但其实从那时候开始，戴克就在慢慢变化。”  
“那件事我只知道结果。可我并不清楚它是怎样发生的。”卢克追问道，“或许你愿意告诉我？”  
“很抱歉，霍布斯先生，关于那件事我只能说是一次可怕的不幸。”英国人试图重新戴上原本那副官方的面具，不过失败了，“任何人都不该那样失去孩子。”  
秘密，还是秘密，每次他触及一件事的表面之下，就会被秘密的硬壳挡住，而且他还不知何处能着力去打破那一层又一层的硬壳。  
“他怀孕了，是我的孩子——我可能是世界上最晚知道自己孩子存在的父亲。”不知为何卢克有点儿想安慰这位主管，至少他对卢克的态度不错，虽说是因为戴卡徳的关系，但总比无名氏那种看机器的态度强多了。  
英国人眼中泛出一丝惊讶，随即转变成喜悦，看得出来他喜欢这个消息。“祝贺你们。”  
“谢谢。”卢克点点头，他开始喜欢这个英国人了。  
“你喜欢伦敦吗？”主管说，指了指卢克的长柄黑伞，“看起来你已经开始试着融入它了。”  
卢克坚决地摇摇头，“不。那把伞是我从戴卡徳那儿拿的，以备不时之需。就我个人而言，实在不喜欢这伞，还有伦敦的天气。”其实还有很多，他来不及一一列举。  
“是啊，或许她真的不讨人喜欢。但我注定要在这里永远待下去，跟所有这些……过往。”主管打算开另一瓶酒，他的手指已经按上玻璃瓶盖，“但这是必需之事，就像你不喜欢这把伞，可你出门时还是得带上它。”  
他们共同沉默了一阵，而且几乎在原地保持不动，像马上要融入这间被旧事淹没的房间的两尊雕像。  
首先打破沉默的当然是卢克。他看看手表，“我得走了。虽然你没给我实实在在的东西，但很感谢你愿意跟我说这些。哈罗德先生。”  
“按照规定我不能给你任何文件，不过几个建议还是无伤大雅。”英国人站在酒柜边抬起头，却并没有走过来告别，“你可以去找找以前在这儿工作的心理医生，谢利小姐，以及如果你想知道更多关于‘那件事’的东西，或许伦敦飞翼安保公司的亚瑟·安宁斯会记得一些事情。”  
卢克愣了一下，随即伸出手，“谢谢，呃，顺便我要为刚才的态度道歉。”  
“不必客气。希望你能快点儿找到他。”哈罗德伸出手跟他握了握，“等你们见面的时候，记得跟他说我很抱歉。我们都很抱歉。”


	12. Chapter 12

伦敦终于不下雨了。用“终于”这词儿有些过分，毕竟卢克·霍布斯来到这儿才不过三天。然而每一滴雨都代表一整个潮湿阴郁的雨季，带着那些他不喜欢却还是要一步步接近的过往将他缠住。他的确开始习惯出门带伞，虽然他宁可把伞当成武器而不是举在头顶上。就像戴卡徳无法抛弃过往，他也没办法强迫自己融入伦敦的雨幕中。  
其实来英国之前他早有准备，被队友背叛，被上司出卖，这种事儿他见得多了，甚至连他自己也遭遇过那么一两次，霍布斯警官早已学会接受人性的弱点和不堪。可这种事情一旦放到亲近之人的身上，让人痛苦的能力便成倍放大，很少有人对着岁月里的不幸哀叹自己逝去的纯良心地，因为那时候他们多半已经学会铁石心肠，叹息的只有旁观者。  
比起安宁斯先生，一直默默无闻的谢利小姐是个更容易的目标。只有个小问题，心理医生们可不会因为你是咨询对象的家人就把咨询过程全盘托出，军方的医生更不会，幸运的是谢利小姐已经退休了。  
况且人们喜欢卢克·霍布斯，在这点上他简直无往不利。  
她的家隐藏在伦敦老城的低矮建筑中，虽说它们未必年岁已深，在卢克眼里这些房子还是跟上上个世纪的差不多。公寓的门不太宽，楼梯更狭窄，总之就是不怎么适合霍布斯这种身材的美国人。楼道里有种古旧的气味，也许是霉味儿，但更多的是建筑本身从砖缝里渗出的味道，带着一点点灰尘和隐约的阳光。  
或许戴卡徳就是在这样的房子里长大成人。面积不大，不过外面有的是小巷供他和弟弟妹妹冒险，那些不太适合青少年的“娱乐活动”。肖夫人是养育他们的？那时候家族里那位肖先生还活着吗？卢克不知道，他的想象力自觉地为他填补戴卡徳的年少岁月，并说服他相信戴卡徳至少享受过很长时间的，毫无顾虑的快乐时光。  
脚步轻快地跑过伦敦雨后的小巷，撞开那些找自己麻烦的大孩子，跟海蒂玩米克·贾格尔之类的游戏？那时候欧文在哪儿？他是一直跟在哥哥身后以至于戴卡徳一辈子都没法放弃他吗？不管怎么说卢克的想象力给他描绘的画面至少很愉快。  
所以，究竟是哪里出了问题？  
卢克踌躇满志地在门上敲了三下，两手交叉在身前等待。戴卡徳的秘密在眼前揭开时总归要痛苦相随，然而知晓下个故事在眼前的感觉又莫名地让他期待。  
霍布斯警官在心里唾弃了自己一会儿，听到屋里轻微的家具碰撞声。  
面前的铁门是新换的，看起来极其坚固的门锁和崭新的猫眼闪闪发亮，与它周围的一切都格格不入。这片地区的治安无需如此严密防守，卢克估计是工作给谢利小姐留下了这种习惯。那种生活总会给接触它的人留下痕迹，有些深刻，有些浅淡。  
通常在普通人面前卢克自认是个颇有耐心之人，奈何等待时间实在有点儿超出他的期待。他抬起手，加重力气再敲了三下门，接着把耳朵贴到门上，屋内有脚步声，非常犹豫的脚步。  
“谢利小姐？”他控制着声音低声喊道。“我只是想跟你谈谈。”  
门锁缓慢地转动几圈。大白天反锁门？似乎没这个必要。卢克在心里感慨年长的人总会加倍小心，然后那扇门打开一条小缝，门链还拴着。  
门后的谢利小姐有张平凡的英国人的脸，她至少有六十岁了，让人印象深刻的蓝眼睛已经被皱纹包围。她的表情很紧张，双眼上下打量了卢克一会儿，没有要把他请进屋的意思。  
“我叫卢克·霍布斯，美国探员，有些事情想请你帮助。”卢克摸了摸口袋，毫不意外地发现证件被他忘在车上的置物箱里。  
她看着他，身体往门后挪动了一下。卢克顶住门，露出他习以为常的笑容，一般用在跟别人打招呼上的那种，“……外面挺冷的，谢利小姐。”  
“好吧，请稍等。”她松开门把，后退半步，蓝眼睛显出一种下定决心的神态。卢克感觉她的手在发抖。  
门并没有打开更多。谢利小姐的右手从背后拿出来，手中的左轮手枪闪着寒光。  
卢克猛地闪身躲到门背后，她扣下了扳机，动作不够快但足够坚决，枪声震得他耳朵发麻。在她来得及关上门之前卢克抓住门把手，用力扯下了门链，谢利小姐已经转身跑到客厅尽头。  
他叹了口气，尽可能放低身体移动进客厅，躲到沙发背后。对方不是什么用枪的能手，多半那把枪也是托人新买的。他试探着露出半个脑袋，举起手以示投降：“我们能不能先谈谈？”  
“滚开！”屋里传来一声尖叫，沙发另一边背后露出灰白的发丝和半张脸。卢克敏捷地蹲下身翻滚到客厅另一边，左轮手枪巨大的枪声回响在这间小房子里，一颗弹丸卡进餐桌腿。  
“听我说，谢利小姐……”卢克拼命回忆她的名字，那几个在档案上匆匆一瞥的字母根本没给他留下任何印象，“呃，伊丽莎白？不知道你有什么误会，是哈罗德先生推荐我来找你的，我真的没有任何恶意。”  
“……哈罗德？”她小声问。“他对你都说了些什么？”  
得到卢克尽可能简短的回答后谢利小姐扶着沙发慢慢站起身，“抱歉。我以为你是那帮跟踪我的人派来的。现在，来帮我一下？”  
扶她坐进沙发后卢克第一时间拿走了她手中的枪。他拍拍自己身上不存在的尘土，在她对面坐下，接过谢利小姐的红茶——毕竟他在这里不太可能尝到酒的滋味。  
“我要再次跟你道歉。你没伤到吧？”她往茶杯里放了两块糖，用茶匙轻轻搅动着，语调还有点儿哆嗦，“以及，我不叫伊丽莎白。不过你也不能叫我安妮。”  
卢克赶紧点头表示赞同，“抱歉，我没记住你的名字。谢利小姐。”桌上没什么茶点可吃，他也想加几块糖，但出于某种对英国人礼节的疑惑，他坐着没动。“你刚才说有人跟踪你？”  
“只是怀疑——八九不离十的那种。我知道有人在监视我，说不定还监听了我的电话，上周有人跟我搭讪问我从前的工作，但我已经离开军队很久了，所以他没再问下去。顺便一提，你看起来跟他们有点像。”  
卢克感觉自己受到了侮辱。“我猜是Eteon，他们或许也在找我要找的人。”他端起红茶喝了一小口，香气背后有点儿过分的苦涩抓住舌头，他尽可能迅速地把茶杯放回去，“所以这些保险措施？我可以帮帮你。”  
谢利小姐点点头，“谢谢关心。现在看来它们没什么用，我很快就会搬到乡下去。”然后她喝完整整一杯茶才继续开口：“我猜我总要给哈罗德个面子，毕竟他对我比上帝可好多了。你想问点儿什么，卢克？”  
“戴卡徳·肖。”  
“哦，戴克。”她从口中吐出这名字时显得分外温柔，刚才那个慌张的谢利小姐缩回她身体里，“我知道他。你是他的伴侣吗？”  
“呃……是的。他不告而别之后，我正在找他。”卢克头一次在别人面前如此无措，他没料到谢利小姐慧眼如炬地看出他和戴卡徳的关系，“你怎么看出来的？”  
她微微笑了笑，给自己倒上一杯新茶。卢克看着从瓷壶口中流泻而出的淡红茶液，觉得它看起来比喝起来好得多。“既然你是哈罗德推荐来的，那你不会是戴克的敌人。至于伴侣的事儿……我可能有些过于直白，但我确实感觉你是他会选择的那种人。抱歉，职业病。”  
“我？看起来？”卢克不在乎在这问题上多耽误些时间，“你确实很久没见过他了。”  
“或许是这样。我最后一次给他咨询是他拒绝勋章后不久，之后再也没见过他。”她摇摇头，“不过如果是年轻时的戴克，我想你是个合适的人选。”  
“为什么？”一想到自己可能跟曾经的布里斯顿有某些相似之处，卢克就感觉肋骨隐隐作痛，为了缓解他只好喝了口茶。  
“你看起来是个热心而且注重家庭的人，是戴克会喜欢的类型。”  
卢克忍不住挑眉，尽管他知道这动作不适合在谢利小姐面前做，她果然露出一种不满的神情。“看来我们对他的评价实在不太一样。”  
“可他还是选择了你。”她说。随后他们陷入一阵沉默当中。谢利小姐喝茶的速度比他快得多，房间里响起水壶给茶叶添水的咕嘟声响，这氛围适合旧事重提。  
“他那时候是什么样子？”  
“戴克很有礼貌，也很少隐瞒自己的真实感受，总体来说他是个很温暖的人。跟他是不是Omega没关系。”她笑了一下，显然她很喜欢那时候的戴卡徳。  
“其实我在工作中很少见到他。他从未因为个人原因来找我咨询，我只在几次例行任务后排查中跟他聊过，而任务不会给他造成太多心理压力，他明白自己在做什么。”她端到唇边的茶杯又缓缓落回桌面，“……除了那次，那件事之后。”  
“他失去孩子之后？”卢克意识到他不可能避开这件事，它现在仍然是个秘密，“哈罗德没有告诉我更多，或许你能帮帮我？”  
谢利小姐的手指突然抓紧裙子，揉皱裙子平整的浅褐色布料，过了一会儿才松开。她意识到自己的紧张，在裙子上拂了拂，“抱歉，我只负责他们的心理状况，只能得到咨询者告诉我的细节，但戴克并没告诉我太多。”她恢复原来的优雅平静，但那双蓝眼睛变得有些悲哀，“我也以为我能帮助他们所有人，就算一时不能，慢慢来总会好。但从那件事之后，我知道有些问题我根本不可能帮忙解决。”  
“从那个时候起，他开始变了？”  
“你不能说戴克变成了另外一个人，不过那件事对他的打击实在太大，况且……不，我没法告诉你更多了，从那时候起他不再愿意与别人分享，但原本的他仍然在那里，只是我没有能力再触及。  
“所以我辞职了。”她说这句话时没有看着卢克。  
“……我无意勾起你的伤心事。”他注意到谢利小姐并未提到医患保密协议，而且那句被打断的话让秘密被埋藏得更深了些，“他离婚跟这件事有关？”  
“毫无疑问。布里斯顿他……简单地说，过分重视家庭。他不知道该如何应对失去，也不太清楚维护感情的办法。”看得出来关于布里斯顿的回忆并没给她带来多少感伤，“顺便问一下，他现在怎么样了？我只知道他叛变的事情。”  
“他死了。”这三个字让卢克感觉好了点儿，“一言难尽，你知道得越少越好。”  
“我很……”她的语气突然变得坚决，“不，我一点都不感到遗憾。”  
卢克喜欢这个回答。“关于如何找到他，或许你能给我些建议？他现在……有了我的孩子。但我既不知道他为什么离开，也不知道他跑到哪儿去了。”  
她的语气里带着种惊讶的愉快：“祝贺你们。我不知道他为什么离开你，不过我猜他会选择跟家人待在一起，多半是他母亲或者弟弟。”  
“这个我知道。”卢克选择不提起欧文的名字，“我得到的建议基本都跟这个有关。我只是不知道该从哪儿找起。”  
“我曾经听说过肖家老房子的地址，这件事我可以告诉你。”她说，“虽然未必有用，但我希望你能早点儿找到他。”  
大概帮不上什么忙，卢克想。可不知怎么他喜欢这答案。  
所以这就是卢克今天能得到的所有故事。临别时谢利小姐的蓝眼睛看着他有好一会儿，但她没再多说什么。外面出了太阳，尽管很短暂，不过卢克还是享受到了伦敦的阳光。


	13. Chapter 13

找到肖家的老房子很简单，它平凡到有些单调，跟一大片公寓楼一起维持着许多年来的老样子，仿佛永远不会改变，直到它们不再适合伦敦。  
房子早换了主人，那对年轻的夫妇招待卢克时带着不同寻常的热情，非常抱歉地告诉他对之前的历任住户毫无了解。不管是他们的口音还是性格都不像伦敦人，卢克竟然产生了一点同为外乡人的惺惺相惜感。  
临走时他连接了门口大路的摄像头，他不太情愿这么做，有那么一会儿他感觉自己跟Cifer那帮人同流合污了似的。这不是他放弃的第一条原则，当然也不会是最后一条。得益于无名氏的赞助，可疑人物出现时他的手机会收到提醒。  
幸运之神这次没有眷顾他。他从伦敦的深秋等到初冬，始终没有收到任何消息。不管是肖家老房子门口的摄像头还是整个伦敦情报网他能接触到的部分，没人触动警铃。而他在美国的朋友们也表示生活过于风平浪静，那些总是不合时宜地找上门的犯罪这会儿像是冬眠了。  
飞翼安保公司的安宁斯先生一直在出差，以这段时间英国相关人员那语焉不详的样子推断，对方多半是不想见卢克，不管是为了什么。显然SAS退役人士的躲藏技术比他这种警察高超得多，卢克费尽心机也没能查出这位亚瑟的行踪。  
一个月过去，他收获的除了伦敦初雪，就只有旁人惋惜的眼神。卢克不喜欢那些眼神，而且他觉得戴卡徳也不会喜欢。在某个满月的夜晚他接到了大洋彼岸的电话，是他过世妻子的妹妹，萨姆的丽莎阿姨。  
“亲爱的，你不能一直这么下去。”美国时间已经很晚，她压低了自己的声音，“我对照顾萨姆没意见，真的，毕竟她是我姐姐的孩子。但我代替不了你。”  
卢克在电话里跟她道歉，尽管他明白这基本毫无意义，但他不能开口直言退缩。丽莎在电话那头沉默了一阵，还是选择不放过他。  
“萨姆是个很懂事的孩子，可你不能对一个孩子要求太多。作为她的阿姨我不喜欢她一直为你担心。”自从姐姐过世之后丽莎很少跟他说这么多话，通常她只是默默地承担起照顾萨姆的任务，他们从来就不亲密。“……你真的认为应该去找他吗，那位背景复杂的英国人？你不觉得自从他出现之后你的生活变得更复杂了？我姐姐跟你结婚的时候你还只是个正直的美国警察，现在你好几次差点因为通缉令死掉。”  
卢克不知道该怎么回答丽莎。他没资格指责她不了解自己和戴卡徳，就像他不能要求学校的老师了解那些连他都不明白的恩怨情仇一样，他们之间的关系连吵架都会显得不合时宜。所以他只是问自己的女儿现在如何。  
丽莎拒绝回答他，“你应该自己回来看看，卢克。至少回来一次？我猜你的搜索没多大进展。”  
他想给萨姆打个电话，不过他知道女儿多半会回答他一切都好（鉴于丽莎的态度显然目前没出什么大问题），如果他想知道真实状况，就只能飞回洛杉矶亲眼看看。  
伦敦到洛杉矶的飞机比他想象的还要方便得多。

直到看见电视里的大雪，卢克才想起他已经到家快两个月了。洛杉矶很少下雪，每年圣诞节他们都得靠电视和电影自己想象雪景。或许伦敦也是如此。  
两个月来信息网络一片平静，头两个星期他给无名氏打了不少电话，直到对方挫败地保证让小无名氏随时联系他，并委婉地表示这事儿他们确实不太感兴趣，除非肖家愿意跟他们站到一起打击Eteon。  
哦，得了吧。卢克简直难以想象当初自己怎么跟他们并肩战斗的。  
他回到原本的工作岗位上，不过成功地把自己排除在外勤名单之外。有规律的工作时间让他感觉回到原本那种“真正的”生活中，而不是待在家里等着下一个任务或者略显不幸地看着手机，希望下一秒会有消息。这的确让他平静了许多，愤怒在慢慢消散。  
卢克差不多是凭着多年来记忆的本能在准备圣诞节，反正什么东西都买一点总不会出错。曾几何时圣诞节是他最喜欢的节日，那时他刚刚组建家庭，终于找到了阔别已久的温暖，不只是妻子和她的家人，还有那些邻居们。后来发生了太多事，他不再对节日有特别的喜好，陪着萨姆过节已经足够难得。  
他们仍然按照往年的习惯为圣诞节采购，一棵粗细正好的新年枞树，细线缠绕的各色彩球，不太可爱的小雪人带着红围巾。卢克没忘记给萨姆买圣诞节礼物，她的新自行车和全套装备已经在车库里待了一个多星期。  
他们今年的圣诞节还是跟丽莎一起过，某种意义上来说她也出无处可去。三口人能让家里的气氛更贴近平常家庭，也让萨姆享受一下还算正常的家庭生活。  
圣诞晚餐还算不错，丽莎的手艺让他想起去世已久的妻子，这多少是种安慰。晚餐后他想留在厨房帮忙，但丽莎不太乐意让他待在自己跟前。于是他只好出门散散心，毫无理由地希望餐后活动能让自己开心起来。  
12月底的洛杉矶温度并不算太低，入夜后也不过需要再加件厚外套。他这一辈子其实都没怎么体验过冰点以下十几度的那种寒冷。况且此刻邻居家和自家的装饰彩灯仍然闪亮，在明早到来之前他们会一直占据这片社区，用温暖明亮的光芒驱散所有冬日的黑暗。从周围邻居家中不断传来嬉笑吵闹的声音，歌唱被大笑声掩盖，听不清他们在唱些什么，卢克从曲调听出来都是圣诞赞歌。  
卢克沿着车道慢慢走远，目光所及之处的每扇窗户都亮着，这片社区里住着他喜欢的邻居们，从他住进来这里就一直这么有活力。  
此刻他感觉无比孤独。尽管他知道，随便敲响一扇熟识邻居的家门，他们一定会邀请他进去。直到目前为止他还没因为什么意外而失去家人，甚至还因为一次意外找回了多年没见的母亲和兄弟，算来他大概没什么资格说自己孤独。  
但卢克不可能用其它字眼来代替此刻的感觉。他曾经离得到新的家庭只有一步之遥，现在他只能眼睁睁看着那个希望的氢气球越飘越远，松开手的他留在原地，仍然不甘心地试图把它找回来。  
回程时街道两旁的灯光熄灭了一些，欢笑的声音渐渐压低，不过大多数人还不打算现在就睡觉。自家的门廊还亮着灯，萨姆正站在门口等他。  
“现在早过了你的上床时间。”卢克在门口坐下，萨姆也跟着坐在他身旁。  
“丽莎阿姨也这么说。不过我说想等你回来，毕竟这是圣诞节前夜。”萨姆耸耸肩，“所以她就没再说什么。”  
一大一小两个霍布斯在门前的台阶上坐着，在洛杉矶12月并不凛冽的夜里，显得有点儿滑稽。  
他想起戴卡徳终究还是没兑现那个感恩节的承诺。这没什么，英国人本来也不过感恩节，他还不够有自信把戴卡徳拉进美国式社交生活来。再过一个小时圣诞节就要来临，他和戴卡徳既没能在人们喜欢的那种俗套的雪景中点亮装饰灯，也没有互相赠送礼物，或许戴卡徳也不喜欢圣诞节。他们一家人看起来都不太像会过节的类型。  
“你不开心，爸爸。”她的女儿说，非常确定。  
他确实不太开心，也没有那么不幸。只是这种感觉一直渗透到他心里，不是火山爆发而是海水缓慢侵蚀，让他能每天还能起床健身后送萨姆上学再去工作，不过越来越难以维持自己脸上的笑容。  
“……我很抱歉。”现在他知道戴卡徳的感受了，道歉确实没用。“我本来应该对你更好的。”  
“不管是谁这么说我都不同意。”萨姆摇摇头，“嗯……你至少够努力了。老师说我们应该尊重努力的人。”  
“我猜我得了个B-。不过你说我努力我还是挺高兴的。”他笑了笑。  
“是因为戴克叔叔？”  
“……嗯。”卢克很盼望有别的理由，因为这样戴卡徳就能在他身边帮他分散注意力。  
“你想去找他吗？”萨姆问，把脑袋靠在他肩膀上。  
“当然。但我不知道……不知道该怎么做。或许你丽莎阿姨说得对，我不应该把时间都花在这上面。”这感觉非常糟糕，因为卢克有种这件事正慢慢变得平淡的预感，尽管他万分不愿，但它就是在极其缓慢地淡去。  
“他为什么会离开我们？”萨姆有点犹豫地问道，“我记得那天下午我们都挺开心的。”  
“我猜……因为他想让我们像现在这样，在圣诞节来临前的最后一个小时坐在家门口的台阶上无所事事。”而不是因为某些人和事再度跑到太平洋某处的小岛上，“戴卡徳一定不喜欢圣诞节，否则他没有理由错过这些。”  
“你问过他吗？”萨姆抬头望着他们头顶上没有一丝云朵的深蓝夜空，满天繁星闪烁不定，仿佛正朝着某个方向缓缓流动。  
“什么？”  
“他是不是喜欢圣诞节？”  
他当然没问过，他连想都没想过。跟戴卡徳结合之后他们的确常常住在一起，分享一日三餐和最私密的生活，但他从来没把诸如家庭或者圣诞节这么具体的字眼和英国人联想到一起，这些词汇代表的东西在戴卡徳身上消失得彻彻底底，没有留下一丝可能存在过的痕迹。  
直到知晓那个孩子的存在之前，卢克都理所当然地接受了戴卡德·肖现在的模样，潜意识里他早就认定这个Omega一直以来便是如此，带着他眼中的傲气和冷漠一路走来，好像从出生就准备抬起下巴看家人以外的所有人。甚至在知道戴卡德和布里斯顿的婚姻之后，他还是没怎么改变这种看法。  
然而现在他知道，戴卡徳也曾有机会跟自己一样，在万家灯火的包围中一边享受节日一边无奈于它的无聊和例行公事。而且过去的那个英国人可能比自己还热心得多。  
但现在谁又知道呢？或许戴卡徳压根不爱过圣诞节，但哪怕卢克知道Omega曾有一丝一毫过上这种生活的可能，他就不可能心安理得地继续现在这种遇见戴卡徳之前的日子。  
“我不知道。”卢克回答。现在戴卡徳在哪儿呢？  
萨姆没再继续说话，她托着腮沉思了好一阵。  
卢克想起身带她回屋时她才开口：“你应该去找他。”这口气是属于一个九岁孩子最大可能的笃定。  
“这件事不是那么简单。”  
“我看挺简单的。而且你现在的样子，说实在的很不利于我们俩的身心健康。”萨姆冲他挑眉，眼神甚至有一丝嘲讽。  
卢克张开嘴，没想好回答点什么。他夹克里的手机恰到好处地响了。  
有人触动了监视网络。他滑开手机屏幕，伦敦的熹微晨光中，欧文的侧脸并不很清晰。  
“呃，他看起来像……”萨姆踮起脚看了看屏幕，十分犹豫地把后半句话咽回去，“不过我想这是你的任务到了。以及我知道明天飞伦敦的飞机最早是哪一班。”  
“你确定？”卢克抓紧手机。  
“确定，我这两天一直在查来着。”看到他的表情后萨姆顿了顿，“以及如果你说的不是这个，我确定你可以去，我会在家里等你们俩回来。”  
但愿欧文不会用一枚炸弹迎接他。


	14. Chapter 14

下雪的伦敦比之前还不讨人喜欢。卢克听着脚下非常规律的泥水飞溅声，感觉整个人都在被拽往泥潭。寒冷的湿气弄得他直想咳嗽。监控显示欧文进了房子后就再没出来，那对小夫妻，或者说那对假扮的小夫妻是欧文的手下，他早该知道那种莫名其妙的热情大概是嗑药上头，而不是什么他妈的外地人情结。  
确认手枪仍然插在腰带上后他才敲门，在门打开一条缝的瞬间撞进屋里。  
“我还在想你会不会来呢。”欧文敲敲腕上的表，他坐在客厅中间一张崭新的桌子上，那冷冰冰的银灰色金属跟屋子的色调压根不搭。“速度出乎我的意料，真的。”  
“要是你这么想见到我，其实可以给我打个电话。”卢克皮笑肉不笑地说。厅里有四五个人，其他房间的门关着。  
“你不要误会，我回伦敦办些必要的事，只是猜测你至少能找到这条线索。”欧文摆摆手，“说实在的，我的信心都是戴克给的。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“恕难告知。顺便一提，这无关私人恩怨，是我哥哥不让我告诉你。”年轻的英国男人用一种理所当然的无谓表情说。  
卢克握紧拳头，“或许我可以打到你说为止。”  
欧文笑起来：“霍布斯警官，虽说我很欣赏你的勇敢，但你这种盲目的自信真是跟你那些失败的美国朋友如出一辙。我早就说过，严密的组织才是胜利的关键。”  
“你对‘胜利’是不是有什么误解？”卢克也跟着笑，指指自己的左脸，“因为我记得上次胜利的可不是你。”  
欧文的眼睛里浮现出真正的笑意，那种得意像是捕猎者已经咬住了猎物的脖颈。“我当然很遗憾，毕竟我的损失很难挽回。不过，你把那件事的结局称作你们的胜利？”  
他那该死的微笑简直把他装扮成一个普通的Omega。然后欧文继续说：“还有后来发生的事，你可能不记得了……我只能说你和你的朋友确实心存正义，毕竟正义的道路难免牺牲。”  
卢克狠狠盯住欧文，他就站在欧文一米开外的地方，似乎一伸手就能抓住对方，掐住那看起来漂亮又脆弱的脖颈，让英国人再也没法继续嘲讽他。但欧文就坐在那儿，在那张冰凉坚硬的崭新金属桌子上，双手撑着边缘，在老房子的光线下显得深暗的绿眼睛甚至露出一丝轻佻，放松得像在阳光下跟朋友闲聊的年轻人。  
他当然记得。如果不是那些事，他也不会认为戴卡徳甘愿为了欧文放弃所有原则。正是那一天他没听到自己的伴侣要说的话。  
屋里所有人都看着他，如同围观一只笼中的困兽，他们未必知道欧文在说什么，也因此眼神更多的是好奇而非嘲讽。所有人都在等他下一步动作，或许不包括欧文，因为欧文知道他什么都做不了。  
欧文微微歪头看着他，脸上的表情逐渐变成怜悯。房子里电脑风扇的声音显得无比清晰，欧文身后的屏幕不断闪烁着数据，时不时弹出几条消息。  
“好吧。”卢克面前这个漂亮又不可理喻的Omega终于打算放过他，“如果你帮我办件不太合法的事，我就告诉你我哥哥在哪儿。怎么样？”  
“……不。”  
“不？”欧文一点都不惊讶，那淡淡的声音不过是为了确认。  
卢克走到英国人跟前，欧文抬起头看着他，露出两颗跟戴卡徳相似但更尖利的虎牙，一点都不紧张，尽管卢克一伸手就能击碎他喉咙。  
“你是不是以为我脑子有问题？等我找到他，我们再好好算算这笔账。”卢克一只手按在桌面，“以及你忘了一个问题，就算我不能杀了你，你也同样不能把我怎么样——要是你还打算跟在你哥哥身后的话。所以在我把你的行踪报告给英国有关部门之前，告诉我你来伦敦干什么。”  
欧文甚至看起来更愉快了，他的腿晃荡着不时碰到卢克，“看来你比我想象的稍微聪明一些。确实，就算你答应我也不会告诉你戴克在哪儿，不过……我这次要做的事儿跟他有关系，所以，你有没有兴趣？”  
“你为什么不能一开始就这么说？”卢克退开半步，而欧文从桌子上跳下来，挥手让其他人各安其位，漫不经心地抛给他一个眼神，“那有什么意思？着急的可不是我。”  
卢克闭上嘴，他实在不想跟欧文继续纠缠这个话题。他们走到阳台上，避开厅里回到自己岗位的那几位，也避开他们好奇的目光。阳台上的风混合着独属于英国的湿冷气息，把卢克·霍布斯从头到脚严严实实地包裹起来，他的体温根本找不到突破口。裸露在外的皮肤一片冰凉。  
而欧文看起来适应良好，还是一副满不在乎的样子，他甚至都没把领口掩住，尽管锁骨边已经冷得发红。  
“他还好吗？”陌生的无力感涌上心头，即便是刚举报了自己父亲逃离家乡的那段时间，卢克也没感觉这么有心无力过，只能从旁人口中听到模糊的信息而不是亲自去探查，这感觉实在很差劲。  
欧文低垂下眼帘，轻轻抚摸着自己的嘴唇，另一条手臂搭在阳台边。“从生理上来说很好。之前受的伤恢复得不错，他的身体和孩子都基本健康，医生说没什么问题。”  
“什么伤？”卢克吸了口气，伦敦的寒雾直接灌进肺里，呛得他咳嗽了几声。  
“他被CIA带走之前肩膀受的伤……哦，你不知道。”欧文转头对他笑了一下，“抱歉，我以为你知道这件事。不过现在不重要了。”  
无力感越来越强烈。他到底都利用那一天跟戴卡徳说了点什么？或许他根本没打算听Omega要说的话。  
“……你之前说生理上他很健康。”卢克继续往下问，虽然明知道答案不会让人愉快。  
欧文握住阳台冰冷的栏杆，水珠在他指间流下一道痕迹。“他不开心，当然，他从来也没多开心过。但他之前有很多事要做，现在他失去了目标，变成了个健康但是空荡荡的外壳。除了日常交流之外，他不愿意给我——我们的家人更多回应。  
“他太安静了。之前他即便一言不发我也知道他心里的回响，现在我已经感觉不到他的一点声音了。”欧文把手掌张开，盯着掌心纹路里凝结的水珠混着灰尘。在十二月的低温中卢克第一次闻到了他身上的味道，像是下雪了。  
“除了你之外，他还有家人陪着他？”卢克突然想起联系不上的海蒂。  
“我们的母亲。是的，她知道了。”欧文的脸色有点发白，“别担心，她不会给你家寄炸弹或者上门冲你开枪的。她现在没时间考虑这个。至于我们的妹妹……海蒂她没法反对戴克的意见，所以你还是可以把她当朋友，她不告诉你只是我们的一致决定。”  
阳台上有点儿太冷了。卢克开始想念被自己随手扔到沙发边的外套。  
“你之前说你回伦敦跟你哥哥有关系。”他只能问欧文更多问题，等一个人时再去消化那些信息。  
欧文愣了一会儿，抬头看他时像只被吓到的猫。“确实跟他有关系。我答应帮一家安保公司做点不那么正派的事，换取他的援助——Eteon还没放弃戴克这条线。鉴于亚瑟是戴克的前队友，这事儿不会太麻烦。”英国人眨眨眼睛，“有你的帮助应该会很快，或许你能找到我哥哥。”  
卢克看着欧文，对方失去了那种得意的神色，眼睛也没有刚才在屋里时那么明亮了，或许是天色的原因。但他从欧文的脸上读懂了一些东西，一些英国人绝对不会承认的事情。欧文在退缩和忧虑，因为戴卡徳是他真正在乎的人，可他不知道该怎么照顾哥哥，在哥哥不再回应他时该怎么办。  
所以被卢克发现或许是欧文有意为之，欧文想要求助他。这个念头连半秒的胜利感都没带给他，卢克知道他必须尽快找到戴卡徳。  
“你刚才说亚瑟？”他问，心中隐约燃起一点希望。  
“亚瑟·安宁斯，飞翼安保公司为您服务。”欧文说，“明天我们出发去见他，你不会迟到吧？”  
“当然不会。”

第二天伦敦又开始落雨。稀少却沉重的水滴时不时掉到人脸上，每下都是冰冷的刺激。卢克撑开手中的黑伞，在小雨里显得有些突兀。欧文神情悠闲地走在他身边，表情好似在春天的阳光下散步。不过他身上雪后的味道仍然很明显，让卢克满脑子萨摩亚的热烈阳光和一望无际的青翠山谷。  
卢克注意到欧文的几个手下在他们走过的路上等候，这趟旅程显然不像欧文表现出来的那么轻松。这片地区的房子比肖家老宅那边新一些，不过仍然其貌不扬。他想起戴卡徳在伦敦市中心那精致高档到没法住的家，以及酒吧的地下车库。他们两兄弟的爱好跟外表一直都不太搭调。  
“是我的错觉还是你特别喜欢在普通小区里搞行动基地？”他无法忍受这种尴尬的沉默，或许说几句话能让他们俩走在路上看起来不像随时拔枪对射的样子。  
欧文从口袋里摸出钥匙，“不，我只是善于资源利用，而且可能有点怀旧心理。”他们拾阶而上，公寓楼道很干净，没有什么颓废的气息。“况且这儿不过是个联络点。”  
“怀旧？你的旧情人住在这儿还是怎么的？”卢克把伞尖拄在地上，搭着手等欧文开门。  
欧文一只手按在推开的门上，回头笑了一下，狡黠而略带恶意的眼神重新出现，“你要这么说也可以——这是戴克结婚后住的房子。”  
卢克没来得及追问回答里的暗示，已经跟着欧文进了房间。公寓比肖家的老房子小很多，差不多够一个三口之家住。现在屋里只有基本的家具和生活必需品，看起来空荡荡的。因为朝向的关系光线也不怎么样。他靠在原本是厨房碗柜现在被改造成控制台的地方，发觉比起戴卡徳市中心的房子，这里让他更难以想象那时候Omega的生活。并非因为这儿早就没有那个英国人的气息，而是从他认识戴卡徳那天起这种地方就跟对方没多大关系。  
亚瑟如约到来，跟约定的时间相差不到两分钟。尽管他退役已经不少年，卢克还是能一眼看出过往军队生活留下的痕迹。他们把打招呼压缩在三句话以内，亚瑟不喜欢多说话，是个传统的英国Alpha。  
“其实我们也在关注Eteon的动向，他们正渗透到各行各业，而且你没法用武力消灭，这给我们的工作增加了很多麻烦。”亚瑟看了欧文一眼，转头看着卢克说，“所以有时候我们得采取些非常规的手段。抱歉一直不跟你见面，我之前没法确定你是敌是友。”  
“直到欧文把我介绍给你？”卢克也选择不看着欧文说话。  
“是的。毕竟能让欧文接受的……戴卡徳的伴侣，你想必是个很重要的人。况且涉及到戴克，我不得不来。”  
直觉告诉卢克眼前这位一定跟戴卡徳的过去有不可分割的关系，不仅是“前队友”那么简单，或许亚瑟比他看起来更了解戴卡徳·肖。“谢谢。我们之间的事儿有点难解释，不过你只要知道这次我一定会找到他就行。我们要做点什么？”  
亚瑟解释得很简单，他们需要突袭Eteon下属组织在伦敦的一处货运点，销毁某批至关重要的电子元件。当然，一切都跟飞翼安保公司没关系，虽然这任务来自一位神秘客户的委托。作为交换他会派人秘密保护肖一家，不过他并不知道戴卡徳到底在哪儿，或许任务之后欧文会告诉他。  
“我也会参加这次行动。”安宁斯先生说，卢克在他眼中看到某种斗志重燃的兴奋，这让他更像个士兵了。  
“我们能单独谈谈吗？”卢克指指门外，但最后“出去走走”的却是意外识趣的欧文。  
“你为什么也要参加？我以为你会尽可能置身事外。”  
“我只是感觉有必要参加。好像这样一来我能为戴克做更多而不是只在幕后派人去保护他。”亚瑟说，手指不经意地玩着背包上的拉链，“总之我很高兴在这么长时间之后离他这么近。”  
“你们之前很熟？我是说，除了队友关系。”卢克抬起下巴。  
“实际上只有队友关系。不过我们都很喜欢他，而且……”亚瑟沉思了一阵，“我不喜欢他被诬陷叛变这件事。”  
这回答勉强合情合理。然而卢克能看出那两句话之间的犹豫绝不只代表前队友的遗憾，亚瑟退役的时间几乎跟戴卡徳差不多，那时候他还不到三十岁。  
“为什么Eteon会盯上你们？为了报复？”亚瑟岔开了话题。  
“不止这个。如果你要对这么大的跨国恐怖组织负责，报复心太强可不好。”卢克头一次跟人说起这个问题，“我想他们是想利用CIA的失误引我跟他们合作，毕竟要是戴卡徳在他们监管下出了什么事——鉴于CIA明知道他怀孕了，我确实不知道自己会做出什么。”  
“你真的……那么看重他？”  
为什么最近遇到的英国人都喜欢问他这个问题？卢克点点头，“我想我找不到比他更适合我的人了。所以我一定要找到他。”  
亚瑟看了他一会儿，卢克注意到英国人的眼睛里有种悲伤，不过很快被激情掩盖了。  
“我有件东西要给你。”他说，“我一开始并没下定决心，现在我知道你至少值得这个。”  
“什么？”卢克突然感觉离秘密接近了一大步。  
亚瑟从包里掏出个DV，是十几年前的款式，“自从那件事发生之后这间房子里的很多东西被收走，不过最后能当证据的寥寥无几，戴克说不需要还给他，销毁它们的时候我留下了这个，想着也许有一天可以给他。但后来再也没必要了。  
“或许你想看看？”亚瑟递给他，“看一看……从前的他。我想你会更理解一些事。不过最好不要在他面前提起这个。”  
卢克接过来，黑色的机器几乎还是崭新的。  
“请不要让我后悔做这件事。”亚瑟关上门前对他说。  
他打开手中的机器，小小的屏幕亮起。  
戴卡徳在跟手持DV的人说话，是布里斯顿，那声音卢克永远都不会忘记。  
他还很年轻，比现在的欧文还要年轻几岁。他的神态也很年轻，是那种没经历过太多时间和它带来的挫折的人才会保留的模样。  
“你明知道我会让你删掉。”戴卡徳忍不住笑了，那笑容让他看起来很温暖。  
“就是个家庭录像而已，况且你现在都不在队伍里了。”  
尽管戴卡徳不太乐意面对镜头，但也没阻拦布里斯顿，他搅拌了几下锅里的浓汤，随后盖上锅盖，把另一边平底锅里的菜肴倒进盘子里。  
“拍这玩意儿有什么意思？我猜没人会每天拍自己做午饭。”戴卡徳说，把盘子放到餐桌上，并迅速回到汤锅前阻止布里斯顿想尝尝的动作。  
“不，不是做午饭。”布里斯顿说，“明天你要去医院做检查，可我不能陪你去，我至少能记录下今天，好证明我不是个不负责任的Alpha和爸爸。”  
“你不觉得你有点儿兴奋过度吗？我以为只有那些在商场流连忘返的邻居才会搞这种家庭记录。”  
“哦，我可不在乎别人怎么看我。”  
“随便你。反正等我回去你也不会有什么机会拍这个。”戴卡徳掀开汤锅瞧了瞧，把它从火上端下来。  
“说起这个，你有没有考虑过彻底退役？”  
“现在说这个是不是太早了？”戴卡徳垂下眼睛，并没作太多反驳。  
“当指导也会有用武之地——况且我们不能一辈子出任务，早几年晚几年有多大差别？”  
“……让我想想。”他没再说下去，流露出徘徊的神色，“现在，摄影师先生，我们该吃午饭了，趁它还是热的。”  
“等一下，最重要的还没说。”布里斯顿一手环住戴卡徳的腰，让他转向自己，镜头对准他们两个。“我要跟我们未来的孩子说几句话。”  
然后他低下头，就着方便的身高优势亲了戴卡徳，Omega推了他一下，忍不住笑出声。  
“呃，首先要感谢你没让戴克受什么孕吐的罪。”布里斯顿的笑容有点傻，“以及，我们不知道你是男孩还是女孩，所以还没起名字，但我们相信你会是个很好的孩子。”  
戴卡徳伸手扶了下镜头，微笑让他眼睛弯起来。  
“是的，你会是个很好的孩子。”


	15. Chapter 15

“把中转仓库建在市区可不是什么好主意。”卢克说，顺势踢开一个空易拉罐。没人回答他，他只能看到别人面罩上反出的自己的脸，同样戴着面罩，这情况让他呼吸不畅。他很少在行动中把自己完全隐藏起来。  
不过这儿大概只有他一个人这么想，因为这身装备在其他人身上简直就是第二层皮肤。这儿的八个人他只认识欧文和亚瑟，现在欧文坐在他对面，轻轻闭上眼睛，让他忍不住想当年戴卡徳是不是也这样，穿着一身掩盖所有特征的装备，隐藏在一群沉默的人当中。但他觉得那时候气氛一定比现在愉快很多。  
戴卡徳会不会怀念这种生活？这种与队友一起执行明确任务的日子？所有答案都藏在戴卡徳沉默时睫毛藏起的眼底，有意或无意地，他已经不再是从前那个英国人了。如今的戴卡徳·肖更像个没有故土的流浪者。  
卢克每走近一步，就感觉自己离曾存在过的戴卡徳越来越远。  
按照情报这地方没几个守卫，开始的情况也确实如此。他们把卡车在尽可能靠近仓库附近的地方停下，以免引起周围居民的注意。  
欧文悄无声息地划开门边守卫的脖子，然后把他放倒，动作轻巧得没让一滴血溅到身上。这儿似乎只有三个人，很快另两位也步了同伴后尘。英国人微微歪了一下头，像只心情愉快的猫科动物。  
仓库里有些闷热，不过总比外面那种雨雪交加的天气强多了，卢克暗中松了口气。他抬头环视了一圈仓库，发现按照情报说明报告的货物数量，这儿显得有些空荡。这儿应该是个伪装成日用品仓库的临时中转站，但货架的数量和成箱的日用品太少了些。  
有那么一段时间，所有人都没发出声音，不只是话语消失了而是一切声音都停止下来，他们保持着目光游动的姿势，有人扭头有人仰望，空气陷入古怪的静默中。卢克张开嘴想要说话，句子却未能出口。  
他听到了一种极其细微的电流声，不是断断续续的通讯器干扰，而是始终存在于此地的，因为他们刚才的搜寻动作被忽略的声音。  
像昆虫振翅的嗡响，极其轻易地从鼓膜上擦过，实际上只有那一个瞬间他清晰地听到了那声音，很快它便被脚步声和枪械摩擦得响动淹没在空气当中。  
然后他看见了爆炸的火光。巨大的爆裂声让卢克脑中一阵轰鸣，几乎没反应过来听到了什么。  
他下意识地把身旁的欧文扑倒在地，几乎是同一瞬间，爆炸的气浪从他们头顶掀过去，他感觉后背被推了一把，整个人朝下顺势摔在地上。  
仓库的承重柱塌了一根，大半间房轰然倒下，灰尘和碎屑雨点般砸过来，一块水泥砸裂了护目镜，他的视野里模糊一片。耳边传来欧文疼痛的呻吟，英国人在他身下挣扎了几下，但并没挪动太多。  
为什么跟英国人扯上关系的时候总有爆炸？卢克·霍布斯趴在地上喘着气，眼前只有蛛网般裂开的镜片和不断飞扬的烟尘，此时此刻他第一个念头竟然是庆幸欧文还活着。  
炸药似乎并不是专为他们而设，更像是某种预防措施，只有对面半边装了触发式开关。他们在地上趴了一会儿，烟尘完全落下后没有敌人出现也没有更多爆炸物的电流声，卢克才摘掉护目镜爬起来，惊奇地发现自己竟然没受什么伤。  
但欧文显然运气不太好，变形的货架刺伤了他的小腿，让他一时没法动弹，幸而没伤到骨头。血液洇湿了靴子上面的部分，不过伤口不算太深，卢克小心翼翼地把尖利的钢管拔开，帮他把伤口扎住。欧文摘下头盔咳嗽着，拔出枪示意他去看看其他人的情况。  
亚瑟躺在一堆钢管和水泥块混合的废墟里，身下的不断涌出的血液粘上空气里缓缓下落的尘土，渐渐变成暗红和灰黑混杂的颜色。他仰面躺着，手掌无力地按在身侧的伤口上。卢克在他身边坐下，给他摘掉头盔和护目镜。亚瑟看起来并没有将死之人的不幸。  
剩下的人聚拢过来又散去，他们都多少受了点伤，但看起来没一个比欧文的更重。卢克想打电话求助，但亚瑟轻轻摇摇头，“你明知道这没什么用。”  
的确没什么用，但这是两回事。碎掉的手机屏幕执着地亮起又灭掉，卢克几乎能听见生命从亚瑟身体里奔流而出的声音，这个人就要死了。  
“我很……抱歉。”亚瑟努力克制着声音的颤抖，现在他说话还算清楚，“请你见到他时说我很抱歉。”  
卢克安静下来。人们为什么总在互相道歉，在一切都不可挽回之后？他意识到亚瑟还有话说。  
“关于那件事，关于他的孩子……那是我们的错。”他脸上的血色在迅速消失，卢克甚至都不太确定他是不是在看自己，将死之人总会想起自己最微小的失误，“别这么说。你没赶到救他不是你的错。”  
“不，不是这样……”亚瑟咳出一口血，但他断断续续的说话声仍然没停，“我本来可以警告他的……我们知道，我们提前知道有人要对民宅发动袭击，只不过我们太过自信。  
“别说了，你得保存体力。”卢克已经猜到后面的故事，一阵恐惧从他心头升腾而起，“我想你不必用生命来弥补这失误。”  
“我没有机会了……但你至少得听完。我们已经提前布好埋伏，根据掌握的情报简直是万无一失，但有人走漏风声，所以他们临时改变了时间。我们不知道……不知道对方已经知道了他的身份和住址。我们只以为那是无差别的攻击。”亚瑟闭上眼睛再张开，汗水沾满他的脸，“我本来可以告诉他的。”  
“按照规定你不能这么做。”  
“是这样。”亚瑟无力地笑了一下，“可规定也说我们不能像现在这样违反法律……你瞧，退出了这么多年，我还是在为政府干活。”  
“那是他们的决定，你只是在执行必要的任务。”卢克想起无名氏，想起对方在那扇巨大落地窗前无所谓的笑容，亚瑟的忏悔其实对戴卡徳来说并不比那个笑容好多少，因为它们其实全都没用了。  
“不，他们……我们不过是在用他和他的家做毫无意义的赌注和诱饵，”亚瑟的目光开始涣散，没法集中在他身上，“我们都知道，但我们都觉得自己没错。那是个失误，但甚至不算个太大的失误。”  
血液流出的速度放缓了，英国人的手变得冰凉，他试图说更多话，努力挣扎着在这个世界上留下些什么未曾出口的秘密。卢克几乎听不清亚瑟的声音，他只好尽量贴近，时不时用手挥开簌簌落下的灰尘。  
“你说什么？”  
“我是说……我是说，后来他知道这件事了。布里斯顿也知道，但戴卡徳留下来了。”亚瑟闭上眼睛，尘灰弄脏了他金色的睫毛，“他来找过我，但他只说，只说……”  
“说什么？”卢克呼吸之间充满飘散的泥灰，他拼命压抑住咳嗽的冲动。  
“他只是问我——‘为什么’？”  
那是亚瑟说的最后一句话。英国人的眼睛再也没睁开，鲜血一滴滴掉落到废墟下一块水泥上，然后那滴落也停止了。  
卢克放开亚瑟的手，跌坐回废墟上。上午的阳光突然就照亮了这里，让他几乎睁不开眼。  
“你们还好吗？”仓库尚存的大门外传来某个陌生的声音。

“我不同意。”欧文说。  
他们坐在SAS的某间安全屋里，医生正在给欧文的伤口缝针，年轻的英国人冷冷地盯着屋里所有人。这场迟来的营救有其代价，特工主管要求他们去执行某项任务，好好利用一下欧文的“朋友们”，作为回报他们会抹掉欧文过往的记录。这次Eteon任务的失败把他们引向另一条线。  
当然卢克还有个额外的收获——他可以跟欧文去找戴卡徳。  
“我同意。”他疲惫不堪地说，伸展开四肢躺在屋子里唯一一张沙发上。伦敦之行过分沉重了些，他一心只想快点结束这一切，当然能让欧文心里不舒服也算不错。  
“我说了我不同意。”欧文怒气冲冲地说。  
然而欧文的反对没什么用处，他们很快决定了这件事，以一种不太光彩的方式——肖一家人的安全和名誉总会是个很好的筹码。知道亚瑟的秘密后卢克因为这方式感到痛苦，他几乎开始害怕真正见到自己的Omega。  
医生把他和欧文留在临时诊室里。  
“亚瑟跟你说了什么？”欧文问。  
卢克意识到欧文一定早就知道事情的全部真相，而且比哥哥更快地意识到自己不过是政府某种资产的处境。他从不谈论这些事，好像自己是天生就打算叛变，从未真心实意服役过。但这不过是因为说这些事毫无意义，发生过的事不会因为有个悲伤的起因就被原谅和消除。就像戴卡徳从不抱怨被诬陷一样。  
“你明明知道。”  
“我猜你一定很高兴知道了那些事。或许你会因为它们更想要追回戴克？”  
卢克抬起眼：“我会把他带回家的。”  
“问题是，他还能跟以前一样吗？”欧文勉勉强强地把伤腿抬起来，上半身靠在墙上，“你该不会以为，一个人做过那些事之后只要某天决定回归正道，再加上政府的一纸证明，就能回到所有事情发生前的那一天？”  
“他可不像是会因为这种事自怨自艾的人。”卢克反驳道。  
“哦，他当然不是。我哥哥从小就是个能直面所有恶行的人，不管是别人的还是自己的。但问题是，”欧文靠在诊室的墙壁上，失血让他的脸有些苍白，原本的戾气在明亮的灯光下褪去了很多，“亲爱的霍布斯警官，你觉得他准备好把你和你女儿带进我们的世界了吗？或者说，你准备好了吗？”  
卢克伸手按灭了灯，他们瞬间被黑暗捕获，欧文的身影消失了。  
第二天的欧文看起来比前一夜脸色还差。  
“我有勇气承受后果，你呢？”卢克·霍布斯一手搭在方向盘上说。  
他们奔驰在去往某个私人机场的路上，天刚蒙蒙亮，空气中满是昨夜雨后的冰凉潮湿，不过天已放晴，淡淡的云彩后面透出一线隐约的光辉。  
“什么？”欧文的声音有些嘶哑，他发烧了，卢克从后视镜里看到他苍白干裂的嘴唇和脑门上的虚汗。  
“你昨天那个问题，我是说，我准备好了。”卢克关掉喋喋不休的电台，车里一下子安静下来，“不过，你做好准备了吗？”  
说这句话时他回头看了欧文一眼，那一瞬间欧文的绿眼睛变得黯淡了。英国人垂下眼睛没说话，在后座蜷缩起来躺下，直到他们登上飞机也没再跟他搭话。


	16. Chapter 16

任务还算顺利，而且即便是卢克这么自信的人也不会把功劳全揽到自己身上，前期英国特工们的火力给他们打开了通路。当然，欧文的朋友们也帮助颇多。而年轻一点的肖先生坐在监视器后面，用言语把同去的新人特工折磨得十分痛苦。  
“所以，你们答应我们的事？”送走那位小队长，客套完毕之后卢克问。把欧文算进“我们”的一员令他多少有些难受，可他知道这才不过是一切的开始。  
对面的特工主管微笑了一下，用一种卢克熟悉而讨厌的语调说道：“当然，合作愉快。”  
他们组成了一支有些奇怪的队伍，包括欧文的朋友们，几位安保公司的雇员和两位“确保一切顺利”的特工，除了躺在休息室的欧文之外，其他所有人都挺不自在。飞机上所有人都沉默不语，卢克想起他正是因为受不了这种理所当然的冷漠才总是选择飞车家族那帮人，至少跟他们待在一起时总有人说话。  
现在的状况其实更适合戴卡徳，他突然想道。那个英国人更擅长在一群人之中保持孤独，不像他一样习惯开放世界让所有人来来去去。然而戴卡徳总能跟他吵起来，让他误以为对方已经能完全进入自己的生活。  
你问过他吗？萨姆说。看来自信在有些时候不算什么好特质，特别是涉及到亲密关系的时候。戴卡徳习惯于独处，克制和冷淡——没关系，卢克已经接受了它们，他只是没去在乎所有这一切代表着什么，也忘记了过往给一个人留下的印记并非伴侣的一句接受便能抹平。  
卢克站起来，打算去找欧文谈谈。  
英国人显然不想跟他聊天，欧文因为安静的休息被打断十分烦躁，“如果你想找人打一架，可以等落地之后再考虑这个问题。”  
“不不不，我只是想找个人聊天。”卢克摊开两手，毫不在乎地拉过一把椅子坐下，“真的，毕竟你正常状态下也根本不是我的对手，我从不欺凌弱小。”  
“这飞机上不止我一个人。”  
“说得好。但这世界上也只有你一个人是他的弟弟。”  
欧文的眼神因为这句话变得柔软了一瞬，“你想问什么？”  
“与你哥哥有关的事。”卢克不抱希望地说，“所有事。我也有个弟弟，不过没有你们这么……亲密。”他想起自己也已经错过了乔纳的那么多年人生，亲弟弟的生活对他而言同样是旁人口中的故事。  
“就算戴克有了你的孩子也并不代表我们是一家人，霍布斯警官。”欧文对他说的话不怎么感兴趣，“我和他的关系你不会理解。”  
卢克无所谓地耸耸肩，“那你可以帮我理解。据我所知我们还要在这架飞机上至少共度十个小时。还有后面轮渡的时间。”现在欧文变成了猎物，卢克感觉高兴了点儿。“说起来，你对我这么有敌意不是因为你之前受的伤吧？你不过是觉得他被我抢走了。”  
当然是因为这个。如果能置身事外，卢克宁愿把这种关系评价成一种病态、不过话说回来，谁能规定这世界什么才是正常的？  
“虽然我确信你在他心里无比重要，但你们毕竟是两个不同的人，我是说，本质上完全不同。”卢克说。  
“是吗？”欧文冷哼一声，“他离开政府掌控之后跟我待在一起的那些日子，可从不会有人这么说。”  
“在那之前呢？”卢克抓住一丝过往，紧接着问道。  
“在那之前？他是个对上级和伴侣心存幻想的人。最后他大失所望。”欧文把玩着脖子上的吊坠，烟色水晶在头顶的灯下闪着光，他看起来并不怎么在乎卢克的问题，更像是在自言自语地回忆，“他开始还想过原因，很快他就放弃那种无谓的寻找，事情就简单得多了。”  
“对谁比较简单？”卢克嘲讽道。  
“所有人。”欧文冷冰冰地盯着他，“或者说，直到你出现之前，还都挺简单的。”  
“哈。所以我总算明白了。”卢克在两个人之间比划一下，“你这么讨厌我不是因为我破坏了你那莫名其妙的计划和部署，而是因为我打断了你哥哥跟在你身后照顾你这事儿。说起来，你就非要吸引他全部的注意力吗？”  
欧文恼怒起来，“当然不是。而且……你就没有让他失望吗？”  
“那是个误会！”卢克拔高了声音，随即强迫自己平静下来，“况且那误会也是因为你——我为什么觉得他人生中多数错误决定都与你有关？”  
“我无意为自己开脱，不过……”欧文的声音变得更低，“你以为他为什么会做那些事？是因为那就是他，做完之后也不会后悔的戴卡徳·肖。相信我，他拒绝勋章是因为他的道德水平认为那不对，可不是说他半夜会睡不着觉。”  
这混蛋的话把卢克又带回那个阴雨连绵的伦敦下午，从那间办公室之后开始的回忆总是带着无法抹平的痛苦，错误的源头是在那里吗？是那件事之后戴卡徳就迅速地变成另外一个人了吗？或许是。但卢克知道变化与崩塌从不是一日完成的。有些事自有其根基。之前的怀疑同样如此。  
欧文虽然不能算个很正常的人，但他有件事说对了，一纸无罪证明不会让戴卡徳变回过去那个人，那些卢克错过的瞬间，永远不会回来了。  
“其实他离开你对你的好处更大，霍布斯警官。”现在欧文又占了上风，卢克甚至开始后悔来找欧文聊天，“这决定会影响很多人，你不能替他们做决定，所以你会失去……一些朋友。”  
卢克对此未作回答，这事儿他已经反复思考过了。他跟飞车家族的人从一开始就理念不合，但现在他要告别这些有前科的朋友，加入一个犯过的法比那帮人多得多也复杂得多的家族，其中的讽刺意味能写成一本手册供整个国土安全局查阅。  
欧文又想了想，补充道：“同时你还能收获不少新的敌人。”  
“我说过，我有心理准备。以及你现在劝我离开你哥哥是不是太晚了？”他站起身，转身时额头差点儿碰到门框，“希望你落地时能行走自如，毕竟我可不会扶你。”  
回应他的是一声冷笑。  
在剩下的航程里卢克保持沉默，渡船上同样如此，幸而欧文行动不便，否则要避开与他搭话也要花费心思，这是卢克现在最不需要的事情。  
越靠近目的地他就越不安，一方面是人们常有的接近目标时的焦躁，另一方面则是因为事情的确变得更复杂，是他此前从未认真思考过的复杂，全盘接受并不意味着能一口气解决所有争议。  
况且，他不知道戴卡徳现在是什么样子。  
“你知道我们家还有个人你没正式见过吧？”渡船在港口停靠时欧文看似漫不经心地说，“我母亲对你的看法你还无缘得知。”  
哦，他还忘了这件事。卢克扭头看向欧文，发现英国人又在笑，这次他终于做好建设的心理防线再次被炸出一个缺口，“我有信心。”  
“看得出来。”欧文说，有些艰难地挪动步子，卢克到底还是没忍住扶了他一把，“祝你好运。”  
现在他的确需要一直以来的好运，去应对接下来的所有事。


	17. Chapter 17

十六（上）、  
并没有人迎接他们，不知怎么地卢克松了一口气。这座小岛很安静，伴随他们登陆的只有接连不断的海浪与风吹过高大树冠的声音，在萨摩亚长大的他对这类声音基本免疫，它们几乎不能算是响动。  
他们没穿什么制服之类的东西，只在身上带了些必要的物品，不过除了卢克之外其他人都跟这地方不太搭配，他们一行人伪装成游客多少有些勉强，幸好现在没什么游人。在他感觉这里过分安静的时候他们走出了码头的范围，树林和灌木的围绕后，主路上有些售卖当地奇怪特产的小摊，气氛变得轻松了一点儿。  
“我还以为你母亲会在码头直接把我轰进海里。”他们三三两两地走着，卢克不自觉地待在欧文身边，“现在看来事态没那么严重嘛。”  
“……不一定。”欧文心不在焉地回答，腿伤没有妨碍他走路，只是让他没那么有活力了。卢克放慢脚步，不是因为照顾欧文的心思而是出于某种逃避。  
“往好处想，或许你们家人不都像你一样不通情理。”微微湿润的海风是卢克熟悉的气味，他感觉自己仿佛回到了家乡。  
“你之前联系她成功过吗？”欧文问。  
“没有……但那并不意味着她一定不会接受我。”卢克摸了摸脑袋，底气不足地说。  
“是安全问题。”英国人根本没顺着话题接下去，让卢克一阵诧异：“你说什么？”  
“她是出于安全考虑才切断了线路。虽然我很愿意说是因为你……”欧文突然截断话头，在一处小摊前停住脚步，卢克只好跟着他停下来。摊子无人问津，几个手工制作的玩偶在年轻人手下不安地滚动。  
“你还记得我吗？”欧文问道，对面年轻人猛地移开了目光，不知所措地看向卢克。而卢克一言未发，他很好奇接下来欧文会做点什么。  
“……先生。”年轻人艰难地吐出一个单词，“是的……不。”  
“我想这大概是你一直偷偷打量我的原因？”欧文走到他身侧，厌倦了装模作样，变回卢克熟悉的那个英国人，“你当然记得我。最近岛上来过什么新客人吗？”  
“每天都会有新的游客上岛……先生。”  
“但不是最近。不是最近这段时间，不是吗？”欧文说。卢克默默地把手移到后腰的枪把上，现在他明白是怎么回事儿了，“你最好认真回答，我说真的。”卢克诚心诚意地建议道。  
“如果你不告诉我实情，你恐怕只能长眠海底了。我想我不需要提醒你我们才是这座岛的实际拥有者。”欧文不再是过往那种满不在乎的调笑语调，卢克扫视四周，他没发现有人埋伏，然而他已经明白他们再次走入了一个陷阱。“现在你只需要回答我一个问题——他们都让你做些什么？”  
“监视你们是否上岛……”  
一颗擦过耳边的子弹打断了他们的对话，卢克拉了欧文一把，才没让这个让他一度恨得咬牙切齿的英国人溅自己一脸鲜血。欧文身手敏捷地一把拉住年轻人挡在自己身前，摊贩发出惊恐的痛呼，他们没能注意是不是有子弹打中了他。  
沿路的手工艺小摊提供不了多少藏身之处，他们迅速地朝树林退去，欧文熟练地在林中摸索前进。不知道他们跑了多久——时间因为不断变化的树影而模糊成一个很重要又不重要的概念，直到他们掀开某个被草木遮盖的木质门盖跳进地下掩体，才气喘吁吁地坐下来。  
“他们出事了。”卢克张开嘴，只能想出这么一句话，  
“还没有。”欧文擦掉头上的汗水，手中的屏幕在黑暗中亮起，“他们的位置信标还在某个隐蔽点。”  
卢克挪动过去，地图上有两个闪烁的绿色两点，在远离他们的，这座岛的另一端，其中一个代表的是戴卡德吗？数字的东西对他来说并不够真实。  
欧文抚摸了一下之前受伤的小腿，从地上爬起来，“走吧。你还能联系上我们那些朋友们吗？”  
卢克朝他晃晃通讯器：“离我们不远。”  
他们沿着狭窄的地道摸索前进，这儿的灯光时灵时不灵，两段明亮之间常常是是悠长深邃的黑暗。还能亮的灯也提供不了太多光线，幸好地道还算干净。卢克只能感觉到这儿离地面不太远，时不时能听到头顶上传来的响动。  
“这地方是你们挖的吗？”卢克弯下身子避免头撞到通道顶，欧文没有回头看他，“不，它属于这个小岛以前的主人，一个当地小军阀。我们只是偶然间发现了这些地道，就找了帮人疏通了一下。”  
“所以你们怎么得到这座岛的？”卢克被灰尘呛得咳嗽几声，“买来的？……还是抢来的？”  
“不，它是笔遗产——或者说是赠与。”他们摸索着走到了一处比较开阔的地方，这是几条密道的连接处，有细细一道光线从头顶漏下来，欧文打开手机上的地图，有那么半秒钟像是陷入回忆般停顿了一会儿，“……毕竟我也不知道我们的父亲是不是还活着。”  
卢克惊讶地看了他一眼。有很多念头在脑海里一闪而过，他的回忆里从未有任何与三兄妹的父亲相关的事，这会儿他仿佛大梦初醒，“你们从来没提起过他。”  
“是吗？大概是因为我们都不太记得他了——有些人说我挺像他的。”欧文心不在焉地回答，滑动着手中的图像。  
他不太愿意去想象这种相似到底是外貌上的还是性格上的。而欧文已经跳过这话题关掉手机，“他们就在离我们不远的地方，从这里上去。”  
他们从洞口爬出来后欧文站在原地皱了皱眉，卢克注意到他的脸色愈发苍白，“你没事吧？”他走近英国人身旁，但对方很快转过头去往前走，“不是什么要紧的事。”  
他们没联系队友，这太过冒险。经过这么多大风大浪之后卢克实在不相信电磁信号，保持静默或许能拖延一阵。他在心里默默地想或许队友们得需要更多运气，毕竟那些人并不熟悉这岛上的情形。  
Eteon到底想要什么？渗透天眼系统的途径和无名氏和他宝贵基地的底细，当然。不过他又不是什么技术人员，找个内部人士或者卧底进去就那么困难？卢克跟在欧文身后想着，得出的结论只能是对方仍然打算报复他们。或许一开始不是，但现在双方终于站到了战场两边，以一种完全不公平的方式。  
不公平。想到这一点他血管内属于萨摩亚人的战斗因子就开始燃烧发烫，从小到大他都只喜欢平等的战斗，绝对不是躲在镜头背后绑架别人的家人。  
穿过一小片密林后卢克才发现他们正走在一处山崖的边缘地带，底下有条小溪欢快地流过，他甚至能闻到空气里加重的潮湿气味。他看了一眼手表，距离他们上岛刚过去两小时。树木变得稀疏起来，树林旁边是人们开辟出的小路，他们再度回到岛上居民活动的地带。或者说，越来越危险的地带。  
“我们还有多远？”他忍不住问，没把定位器抢过来完全是处于大局考虑。  
欧文没有回答，从地道出来后他就不再说话，只是沉默地向前走着，卢克感觉到他们的脚步在变慢。“你真的还好吗？”  
英国人停下脚步，转身靠在树干上，看起来很需要休息一下。卢克张了张嘴想要说句什么聪明话来缓解一下局势，却突然听见一声轻微但突兀的“咔嚓”声。  
在“有人来了”这个念头刚出现的第一秒，他已经躲到了另一棵树后猛地卧倒，欧文以稍慢的速度矮下身隐藏起自己，绿眼睛突然变得明亮而锐利。  
子弹像暴风中的雨点般横着飞过来，在树干上钻出深深印痕，树皮和草叶混着泥土四处飞溅，卢克把脸贴紧地面，分辨出细微的震动声，对面大概有七八个人，现在他们正准备过来。  
他抓准空挡拔枪击中了一个离他们最近的敌人，爬起身滚到树木更多的一侧，随即就被对面的火力淹没，他几乎抬不起头。  
“你有什么主意吗？”他朝欧文大喊，与刚才那种不祥的寂静相比，现在这地方有些太吵了。  
英国人把弹夹推进枪里，“……这是我最后一个弹夹。”  
“往好处想，至少还有一个。”对面还剩三四个，或者更多，毕竟他们有后援。卢克的行动力替他做了决定，他直起身体击中某个人，余光瞥到远处端起步枪的模糊身影，突然有种末日来临前的无谓心态——这大概是一切结束的开始。  
然后世界突然颠倒，他感觉自己被人撞了一下，头顶的树冠在视野里变了方向飞快消失，有只手带着他翻滚到山崖边，随后他就顺着湿滑的岩石落了下去。  
这转折有点太快，从溪流里坐起身时卢克花了两秒才反应过来身体的疼痛，右臂痛得像骨折。而欧文抓住他朝溪流上游走去，他们藏到山石底下，头顶的山崖更高些，挡住了投下的阳光。  
他活动了一下右臂，发现没骨折，这是这一天里发生的最好事情。而此时欧文呻吟了一声坐到地上，卢克才发现英国人受了伤。  
“谢谢你救了我一命……”他蹲下来看欧文腰侧的伤口，不算太糟糕，子弹穿透皮肉飞了过去，而欧文还没愈合的腿伤显然又裂开了，比卢克预计的要严重一些。他从衬衣口袋里拿出被打湿的纱布，“你宁可自己受伤，这我可没想到。”  
“我只是动作慢了一步才会中弹……我不能让你死。”欧文靠在石壁上咳嗽着说，他尽力显得恼怒，但底气明显不足。落下来时水流打湿了他的头发，也冲淡了脸上的血迹，让他看起来状况不是那么糟糕，“……戴克会伤心的。”  
溪水有点太冷了。血色正肉眼可见地从欧文脸上消退，卢克扎紧他腿上裂开的伤口，而腰侧新鲜的那个虽然没有子弹留下，涌出的血液仍然迅速浸湿了欧文黑色的上衣，往草丛滴落红色水滴。  
“我们得回上面去。”卢克说，“你知不知道路？”  
欧文没回答他，他抬起头，看见对方的眼睛慢慢合上，“嘿！坚强点儿，我们……”他拼命调动所剩无几的那点乐观和阳光情绪，拍了拍欧文的脸，试图让英国人振作起来。  
“我很……”欧文的声音几乎听不见，然后他头一垂晕了过去、


End file.
